Le manipulateur
by frenchnuts
Summary: Scully, Skinner et 10 autres personnes sont pris en otages. Ils ne sauveront leurs vies que s'ils acceptent de délibérer sur la culpabilité d'un jeune noir dans un crime sordide, leur dicte un étrange personnage dont ils n'entendent que la voix...
1. Chapter 1

**Cette pièce de théâtre à suspense me trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps, inspirée autant par des réflexions de psychologie sociale (que j'ai découvertes dans le cadre de mon travail), des convictions politiques et des interrogations humanistes. (Rien que ça ! Tremblez ! LOL).**

**Mais comme je suis aussi une grosse consommatrice de thrillers, voila ce que ça donne !**

**Je voudrais remercier ici Cécile, une "vraie" auteure qui m'a donné l'envie d'écrire du théâtre même si je ne lui arrive pas à la cheville.**

**Et aussi prévenir que le cadre de cette fiction (huit clos, délibération d'un "jury" autour d'une affaire criminelle impliquant un jeune noir, un homme seul contre tous) m'a été directement inspiré par la très célèbre pièce de Reginald Rose _"Douze hommes en colère"_ adaptée au cinéma par Sydnet Lumet (un chef d'oeuvre ! A voir vraiment !). En revanche, la ressemblance s'arrête là et la direction que prend la pièce avec la prise d'otage et l'évolution de la situation jusqu'au rebondissement final est ma seule création ;-)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : X-Files et ses personnages appartiennent à Chris Carter, à la 1013th productions et à la Fox. Ceci est un emprunt dans un but nun lucratif, juste pour le plaisir :-D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>LES PERSONNAGES<strong>

DANA SCULLY Médecin légiste. Agent spécial du FBI. Détachée au service des X-Files.

WALTER SKINNER Directeur Adjoint au FBI. Supérieur hiérarchique de Scully.

KATHERINE KOSSEF Psychologue du FBI.

DAVE HANNIGAN Actuel candidat au poste de gouverneur de l'Etat.

JESSICA FIELDING Avocat général fédéral.

GARY BRADFORD Directeur Adjoint à la CIA.

HELEN GRANGER Assistante du DA. Bradford.

KETH RIDLEY Agent spécial.

JEFF BUCHANAN Agent spécial.

TIM CULVER Détective de la police de Washington.

AROL MOSLEY Le jeune noir.

FOX MULDER Agent spécial du FBI. Détaché au service des X-Files. Partenaire de Scully.

LE MANIPULATEUR

1 complice, 2 agents.

**ACTE I**

_J.E. Hoover Building. Une salle de réunion, classique. Deux fenêtres sont ouvertes sur la Pennsylvania avenue. Au milieu trône une longue table ovale. Des verres et des carafes d'eau ont été disposés en son centre. Dix dossiers ont été placés devant chaque place._

_On aperçoit un grand carton fermé au fond à gauche, près de la porte d'entrée. A l'autre bout de la pièce, on distingue une petite porte qui mène, on le devine, vers un lavabo et des toilettes._

_Il est 18h00. Nous sommes au mois de juin._

_Petit à petit, les protagonistes rentrent._

**SCENE 1**

_Walter Skinner et Dana Scully entrent les premiers. Ils portent chacun une serviette de travail. Il est en costume gris. Elle porte un tailleur-pantalon bleu foncé. _

SKINNER, _posant sa serviette en bout de table à la place d'honneur._

(_Avec un petit sourire_) L'agent Mulder va-t-il réussir à se passer de votre présence le temps de cette réunion ?

SCULLY, _sur le même ton._

Pour une fois, il rentrera diner à une heure décente !

_Le docteur Kossef entre à son tour. Et entend la dernière réplique de Scully._

KOSSEF

Si vous voulez mon avis, l'agent Mulder sera encore à son bureau lorsque nous sortirons d'ici. Bonsoir Monsieur. (_Elle tend la main à Skinner_). Bonsoir Agent Scully.

SCULLY

Bonsoir, Docteur. Vous êtes ici en tant qu'experte ?

KOSSEF, _s'asseyant._

Oui, c'est moi qui aie dressé le profil psychologique des deux suspects. Je ne fais pas que les consultations pour les agents du FBI, vous savez… _(Elle sourit)_

SCULLY, u_n peu gênée._

J'ignorais. _(A Skinner) _Vous croyez que nous en aurons pour longtemps ?

SKINNER

J'en doute. Vous n'avez pas suivi l'enquête ?

SCULLY, e_lle s'assoit à son tour._

Pas du tout. J'ai seulement pratiqué l'autopsie de la victime. Comme nous l'avions découverte Mulder et moi, ça paraissait plus logique. J'avais immédiatement pu faire les premières constatations.

SKINNER

Eh bien, si vous voulez mon avis, c'est plié. L'enquête est presque terminée. Les agents Ridley et Buchanan vous le diront mieux que moi. Je crois que le coupable est tout désigné.

KOSSEF, _jouant avec un stylo._

Mmm…

SCULLY

_(Elle regarde Kossef un peu intriguée puis se retourne vers Skinner)_

Si vous le dites… Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi une telle réunion ?

SKINNER

Ma foi, c'est que l'affaire n'est pas banale ! Le meurtre d'une éminente spin-doctor chargée de la communication de l'actuel favori au poste de gouverneur de l'Etat, ce n'est pas rien ! D'ailleurs, il sera présent.

SCULLY et KOSSEF, _ensemble._

Dave Hannigan ?

SKINNER

En personne !

SCULLY, les _sourcils froncés et l'air fermé._

Ce n'est pas un peu tendancieux qu'il prenne part à l'enquête de cette sorte ?

_Kossef approuve en silence en hochant la tête._

SKINNER, _gêné._

Il sera là, c'est tout. Lui, ainsi que Jessica Fielding, l'avocat général fédéral chargé de l'accusation. Nous aurons même l'insigne honneur de la présence de Gary Bradford, directeur-adjoint de la CIA.

_Kossef émet un petit sifflement. Les deux autres se retournent surpris vers elle._

KOSSEF

Pardon ! Que du beau monde !

SCULLY

Et que vient faire la CIA dans cette affaire ?

SKINNER, _bas._

Ca, j'aimerais bien le savoir…

_Dave Hannigan entre avec Jessica Fielding. __Il est grand, bien habillé, a de la prestance. Elle est sure d'elle et porte une élégante jupe-tailleur couleur crème. Elle a un léger type asiatique._

_Skinner se lève pour leur serrer la main._

SKINNER

_(à Hannigan)_ Très honoré de faire votre connaissance, Monsieur.

HANNIGAN

Moi de même ! J'imagine que vous êtes Walter Skinner, du FBI ? Notre hôte ?

SKINNER

Absolument. Si vous voulez bien vous installer en face de moi…

HANNIGAN

Avec plaisir !

SKINNER

_(à Jessica Fielding)_ Bonsoir Jessica. Je suis ravi que ce soit toi qui sois en charge du dossier.

FIELDING

_(Elle sourit)_ Salut Walter. Pas trop de pression ?

SKINNER

Absolument pas ! Ce n'est qu'une formalité, il me semble.

_Gary Bradford entre bruyamment en claquant la porte. Il est suivi difficilement par son assistante, Helen Granger. C'est une femme d'âge moyen, afro-américaine et très souriante bien que chargée de dossiers._

BRADFORD

Je vous prends au mot, Directeur Skinner ! _(ton ironique)_ Je ne tiens pas à passer ma soirée dans vos si sympathiques bureaux ! Salut Fielding ! M'sieurs, Dames ! (_Il adresse un vague signe de la main aux autres et s'affale sur son fauteuil_).

GRANGER, _à la ronde, toujours souriante._

Bonsoir ! Bonsoir !

_Les autres participants lui sourient et lui répondent. Helen Granger s'installe à côté de son patron et décharge en soufflant ses dossiers sur la table._

FIELDING, _à Skinner, en aparté._

Toujours très classe, ce cher Gary !

_Skinner sourit et se tourne vers Bradford._

SKINNER

_(à Bradford, ironique)_ Le FBI est charmé de recevoir la CIA dans ses si sympathiques bureaux. D'ailleurs, à l'occasion, le FBI serait heureux de savoir ce qui lui vaut votre présence…

BRADFORD

Le FBI se pose toujours trop de questions…

_Arrivent Keth Ridley et Jeff Buchanan, en costumes gris. Ils adressent un discret signe de tête à l'assemblée et viennent saluer Skinner._

RIDLEY

Bonsoir, Monsieur.

SKINNER

Ridley, Buchanan. Prenez place, nous n'attendons plus que le détective de la police de New York…

BUCHANAN, _se marrant._

Belle équipe de bras cassés, ceux-là ! C'est lequel qui doit venir ?

SKINNER

Un certain Tim Culver. Et, Buchanan, _(plus bas)_ je vous prie de garder vos réflexions pour vous ! Il va y avoir des susceptibilités à ménager, ce soir. Pour une fois, tâchez d'être un rien diplomate.

RIDLEY, _fermement, en fusillant son collègue du regard._

Oui, Monsieur.

BUCHANAN, _en levant discrètement les yeux au ciel._

Oui… Monsieur !

_Ils s'assoient côte à côte. Ridley adresse un sourire à Scully. Elle lui répond. Buchanan se penche vers son collègue._

BUCHANAN, _bas._

Culver, c'est le looser qu'on a trouvé en arrivant et qu'avait l'air d'avoir ravalé sa gerbe à la petite cuillère ? Il était pété de trouille ! _(Il rit encore)._

RIDLEY, _sur le même ton._

Ca va, Buck ! Commence pas. Y'a déjà le futur gouverneur qui te mate méchamment.

BUCHANAN

Ouais, bon… _(Il lisse son veston chiffonné)._

SKINNER, s_e relevant avec un grand sourire._

Ah ! Voila le détective Culver !

_Culver entre. Il est petit, malingre. Il vient saluer Skinner sans le regarder dans les yeux et s'assoit le plus discrètement possible._

BUCHANAN, _gloussant._

V'là la flicaille !

_Skinner le foudroie du regard. Tout le monde est maintenant assis autour de la table. Skinner se lève, s'éclaircit la gorge et commence._

SKINNER

Bien maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, nous allons pouvoir commencer notre réunion ! _(Il s'adresse à quelqu'un en dehors de la pièce)_ Veuillez fermer la porte ! Nous ne voulons pas être dérangés !

_La porte se ferme._

**SCENE 2**

SKINNER, _debout._

Tout d'abord, à nouveau, bonjour à tous. Nous sommes réunis ici aujourd'hui pour faire un point sur l'état du dossier « Amy Jones », dossier dont les pièces essentielles vous ont été communiquées dans les chemises face à vous, bien que vous en ayez probablement déjà connaissance pour la plupart d'entre vous. (_Tous hochent la tête à l'exception de Scully qui continue à jeter un œil sur les documents en question)_. Je voudrais préalablement rappeler les faits avant que nous entamions la discussion. Et pour cela, je vais passer la parole aux agents Ridley et Buchanan qui ont mené l'enquête pour le compte du FBI. Ridley ?

_Skinner se rassoit. Ridley se lève, jette un regard circulaire assuré sur l'assistance et commence d'une voix claire._

RIDLEY

Mesdames, Messieurs, bonsoir. Les faits sont les suivants. Le 10 mai dernier, alors que les agents Mulder et Scully – le Docteur Scully est ici présente (_Il adresse un nouveau sourire à sa consœur_) – étaient sur une affaire et venaient interroger un témoin potentiel chez elle, ils ont découvert le corps sans vie d'Amy Jones –…

BRADFORD, _affalé et se curant négligemment les dents._

Quelle affaire ?

RIDLEY, _se tournant vers Scully avec un regard ennuyé._

Euh…

SCULLY, _fermement mais le rouge aux joues._

Une affaire non classée, Monsieur. Sans rapport avec le meurtre.

BUCHANAN, _dans sa barbe, mais assez fort_

_pour que ses voisins l'entendent._

Ouais… Des petits hommes verts !

_Regard noir de Scully. Ridley reprend rapidement la parole._

RIDLEY

Par chance pour nous, l'agent Scully est également Docteur en médecine légale et a pu pratiquer de premières observations très utiles immédiatement. Amy Jones a subi de terribles tortures plusieurs heures durant avant d'être achevée par décapitation. L'agent Scully a pu estimer l'heure de sa mort entre 22 heures et 23h30, mais le début de son supplice doit plutôt être situé autour de 20h00. Amy Jones vivait dans le district « des bas de soies » de l'Upper East Side, dans une maison de type colonial. La dernière personne a l'avoir vue en vie, comme l'a déterminée l'enquête est un avocat new-yorkais du nom de James Maddock. Il a quitté Mademoiselle Jones vers 19h30. Dans un premier temps, il a dissimulé cet entretien ce qui l'a d'emblée mis en position de suspect.

_Bradford tousse et se redresse._

BRADFORD

Ouais. Enfin… Nous parlons tout de même d'un avocat respectable, père d'une famille de cinq enfants, membre du Lions Club, éminente figure de la politique locale et qui va au temple tous les dimanches.

RIDLEY, _un peu étonné._

En effet. Ce qui n'interdit pas toutefois de poser la question de son implication dans cet évènement.

BRADFORD, _agacé._

Posez la question si ça vous amuse ! Nous connaissons tous les réponses. Venons-en au noir !

RIDLEY, _contrarié._

Soit. La veille, vers 18 heures, notre victime a été vue en compagnie d'un jeune afro-américain, baggy et sweat à capuche noir. Selon la voisine qui apporte ce témoignage, ils se disputaient. Elle affirme avoir entendu le jeune hurler « Sale pute, je vais te buter ! ». Elle a eu l'impression qu'il voulait la dévaliser. Et qu'elle ne se laissait pas faire. Cette voisine, Miranda O'Nell, atteste avoir vu à nouveau cette personne le lendemain vers 22h30.

Arol Mosley, notre jeune homme, a un conséquent casier judiciaire comme petit dealer de cocaïne. Or, _(Il se tourne vers Hannigan)_ je suis désolé Monsieur, mais votre collaboratrice était manifestement une consommatrice régulière…

HANNIGAN, _un peu triste._

Amy se donnait à fond dans son job. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un s'investir avec une telle énergie pour moi. C'est la meilleure conseillère en communication que j'ai jamais eue. Et je ne suis pas prêt d'en retrouver une de cette qualité.

RIDLEY

Je comprends votre peine, Monsieur. En tous cas, pour en revenir à notre affaire. Nous sommes certains que Mosley était l'un des revendeurs de Mademoiselle Jones. Et s'il n'a pas avoué le meurtre, il a reconnu qu'il s'était en effet violemment heurté à la victime la veille de sa mort. Nous n'avons pas retrouvé l'arme de la décapitation, mais notre expert affirme avec certitude qu'il s'agit d'un sabre chinois. Or l'arme est très prisée par les gangs du Bronx qui y voient une certaine noblesse. Mosley fréquentait ces gangs. Il a pu en obtenir une très facilement et s'en débarrasser tout aussi facilement en la jetant dans l'East river.

FIELDING

Et les autres armes ? Où en êtes-vous ?

RIDLEY

Des armes par destination pour la plupart, Madame. Prises sur place : couteaux dans la cuisine, tenailles dans le garage, produits corrosifs domestiques, bouteilles de lait en verre, fer à repasser, râpe à fromage…

Silence lourd.

KOSSEF, _la voix basse mais calme._

Un homme d'imagination…

RIDLEY, _déglutissant._

Ouais, Docteur. Et suffisamment vicieux pour qu'on n'ait pas encore retrouvé de traces dans la maison… _(Il serre les dents)._

HANNIGAN, _très posé._

Mais il y a cette femme, non ? Cette Madame O'Nell qui l'a vu vers 22h30 et qui l'a identifié formellement.

RIDLEY

En effet. Elle est formelle. Vous avez le procès-verbal de son audition dans le dossier.

SCULLY, _bas._

Etonnant…RIDLEY

Je vous demande pardon, agent Scully. Vous disiez ?

SCULLY

Ce témoignage vous semble digne de confiance ?

BUCHANAN, sur un _ton agressif._

C'est une vieille dame très gentille, qui a pris beaucoup de temps pour nous aider. Son témoignage est limpide. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ne serait pas digne de confiance !

RIDLEY, _essayant de tempérer l'agressivité de son collègue._

Elle est formelle, agent Scully. Elle l'a parfaitement décrit et formellement identifié.

SCULLY, _haussant les épaules._

Bien sûr puisqu'elle l'avait vu en plein jour la veille…BRADFORD

Dites donc, vous ! Ce sont les deux gars qui ont menés cette enquête. Restez faire votre cuisine avec vos gentils cadavres et laissez les hommes faire leur boulot. Chacun sa place, hein !

BUCHANAN, _aux anges et dans sa barbe._

La reine de glace au frigo !

SCULLY, _bouillonnant, mais tentant de se contenir._

_(à Bradford)_ Monsieur, je suis agent spécial et je suis à ma place !

SKINNER, _essayant de ménager la chèvre et le chou._

Personne ne remet en question le travail des agents Buchanan et Ridley. L'agent Scully est l'un de nos meilleurs éléments et essaye juste de comprendre. Nous sommes tous ici pour ça. Continuons, je vous prie. Personne ne souhaite que cette réunion s'éternise…

_Une salve de coups sourds résonne tout d'un coup et tous sursautent._

SKINNER, _se levant._

Qu'est-ce que -…

_A nouveau, trois coups forts et distincts. Comme au théâtre. Ridley est toujours debout. Bradford se lève à son tour._

_Tous se regardent, décontenancés et vaguement inquiets._

_Une voix métallique s'élève dans la pièce, semblant venir du haut. Les participants se figent._

**SCENE 3**

LE MANIPULATEUR, _d'une voix assurée et puissante._

Mesdames et messieurs, bonsoir ! Pour commencer, asseyez-vous en silence_ (Les trois hommes hésitent mais se rassoient)_. Parfait ! Et maintenant, vous allez m'écouter très attentivement : voici quelles vont être les règles à respecter dans les prochaines heures si vous tenez… à rester en vie !_ (Helen Granger pousse un petit cri)_. Respectez-les et dans deux heures, tout ceci ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir. Ignorez-les… et vous sauterez dans un somptueux feu d'artifice qui embrasera tout le reste du bâtiment Hoover. Les charges explosives sont placées, inatteignables dans le court laps de temps qu'il vous reste et je peux les déclencher à distance à la seconde où l'envie m'en prends. Par exemple à la seconde où je constaterais une activité anormale dans ce bâtiment si d'aventure, certains de vos collègues tentaient de désamorcer ces bombes avant l'échéance ultime. Par ailleurs, vous êtes actuellement enfermés dans cette pièce et seul un de mes complices à l'extérieur peut vous ouvrir. Suis-je clair, jusque là ?

_Personne ne répond._

LE MANIPULATEUR, _avec un petit rire satisfait._

Silence vaut acceptation. Continuons ! Vous êtes tous là ici car vous avez suivi le dossier « Amy Jones ». _(voix grinçante)_ Et ce dossier m'intéresse au plus haut point. Nous allons faire gagner du temps à la justice de notre bien-aimé pays. Nous allons nous épargner de recourir aux services d'un jury populaire malléable et peu averti et nous en remettre à l'avis de professionnels : Vous ! A compter de cet instant, VOUS êtes le jury chargé de prononcer la sentence dans ce dossier. Qui a martyrisé et tué cette femme ? Arol Mosley ou James Maddock ? Vous avez deux heures et toutes les pièces de l'instruction dans le carton près de l'entrée. Dans deux heures au plus tard, vous aurez voté. Tous. A l'unanimité. L'un de ces deux hommes est coupable et doit mourir. A la seconde où vous l'aurez adoptée, la sentence sera applicable et l'assassin sera exécuté.

Si vous ne me livrez pas un nom dans les deux heures, ou si vous n'obtenez pas une unanimité, on ne retrouvera dans cette salle que dix cadavres. Non d'ailleurs, plutôt des milliers de morceaux de cadavres. Sans parler des dommages collatéraux… Mais personne ne souhaite cela, bien entendu. Je ne doute donc pas que vous saurez faire ce qu'il y a à faire.

Sous la table, à la place du Directeur Skinner, il y a un boitier -…

_Skinner se penche._

SKINNER

Je le vois…

LE MANIPULATEUR

Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit… je veux dire autre que votre liberté pendant ces deux heures _(Il rit)_, sonnez ! Je répondrais ! Comme les gentilles infirmières dans les hôpitaux. Mais prenez garde à ce que l'infirmière ne devienne pas votre bourreau… _(Voix guillerette)_ A très bientôt !

_Un grésillement. La communication s'arrête._

_Le silence est terrible. Helen Granger sanglote dans son coin. Tim Culver tremble violemment. Jeff Buchanan regarde tout le monde comme s'il attendait confirmation que tout ceci est une blague. Keth Ridley se cache le visage dans ses mains. Katherine Kossef, Jessica Fielding et Walter Skinner semblent tétanisés. Dave Hannigan se lève, sort un cigare de sa veste et se dirige vers une des fenêtres, dans ses pensées. Scully se lève à son tour et commence à faire le tour de la pièce à la recherche de charges._

Bradford regarde l'assemblée, bouche ouverte.

BRADFORD

C'est quoi ce délire ? !

HANNIGAN, _réfléchissant tout haut._

On pourrait faire évacuer le bâtiment et sortir par la fenêtre…

SKINNER

On est au 8ème étage, Monsieur.

HANNIGAN

Les pompiers ont des échelles pour ça.

BRADFORD, _se levant vivement et se ruant vers la porte._

Hey ! Ca va les conneries ! On va sortir et c'est tout ! C'est du bluff !

Il s'acharne contre la poignée. Les autres le regardent faire avec gêne. Ils ont compris que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. Un coup de feu éclate en dehors de la pièce et une voix crie.

LE COMPLICE

Il n'était pas clair le message ? Interdiction de sortir !

HANNIGAN

J'ai mon portable. J'appelle les pompiers.

CULVER, _en sueur et précipitamment._

Non, non ! Vous avez entendu les règles. Si on les respecte pas, on saute. A la seconde où il verra le camion de pompiers, il va nous faire exploser !

GRANGER, _pleurant._

_(à Hannigan)_ Il a raison, Monsieur ! Je vous en prie ! Ne faites pas ça ! Je ne veux pas mourir !

SKINNER

Pardonnez-moi, mais je suis d'accord avec eux. Il n'a pas monté tout ça pour qu'une simple échelle de pompier nous permette de nous en sortir.

Scully disparaît un instant dans les toilettes. Jessica Fielding se lève et va poser sa main sur l'épaule de Dave Hannigan.

FIELDING

Ils ont raison, Dave. Venez vous rasseoir. De toute façon, vous n'avez plus votre portable.

HANNIGAN, _se frappant le front._

Bon sang ! J'avais oublié !

SKINNER, _désolé._

Ce sont les consignes dans les réunions de ce genre. Nous ne pouvons pas risquer les fuites…

RIDLEY, _avec espoir._

Quelqu'un a gardé de quoi communiquer avec l'extérieur ?

Ils baissent tous la tête. Scully revient.

FIELDING

Que fait-on alors ? Agent Scully ? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

SCULLY, _soupirant et se rasseyant, préoccupée._

Rien. Il fallait s'y attendre.

BRADFORD

Attendez, là ! Vous pensez tous qu'il est sérieux ? !

Personne ne lui répond. Il desserre sa cravate avec brusquerie. Il transpire. Finalement, Kossef se tourne vers lui.

KOSSEF, _posée._

A sa façon de s'exprimer. A l'absence apparente de scrupule et à la maitrise des émotions que l'on devine au travers du ton de sa voix. A la présence d'un complice à l'extérieur et à l'organisation que cela suppose. Je dirais : Oui. Il est sérieux.

BRADFORD, _frappant avec rage la table._

Putain ! SKINNER

Il est 18h10 exactement. _(Un temps)_ Que voulez-vous faire ?

_Ils se regardent en chien de faïence._

CULVER, _très bas._

Faut faire ce qu'il dit.

SKINNER

Détective Culver ? Que dites-vous ?

CULVER, _plus fort, il est très nerveux._

Je dis : Faut faire ce qu'il dit. Faut être le jury et voter qui est coupable.

BUCHANAN

Ouais. Moi, j'suis d'accord. On peut sortir comme des fleurs dans dix minutes si on veut. On n'a qu'à faire ce qu'il demande, ce malade. De toute façon, on était là pour ça !

SCULLY

Nous n'étions pas là pour prononcer une sentence. C'est le rôle d'un jury d'assises.

BUCHANAN, _avec humeur._

Ben maintenant, c'est nous le jury. Je vois pas ce que ça change.

SCULLY

Ca change que l'enquête n'est pas terminée…

BUCHANAN, _se lève en criant._

Hey, Scully ! L'enquête, c'est Ridley et moi qui l'avons menée et j'te le dis : elle est propre et terminée. Pas vrai, Ridley ?

RIDLEY, _sombre._

Il reste deux, trois choses à confirmer, mais pour ma part, je considère en effet qu'on sait ce qu'il y a à savoir.

BUCHANAN, _triomphant et se rasseyant._

Voilà ! Alors, arrête d'enculer les mouches et restes-en à tes extra-terrestres, fantômes et autres ectoplasmes. On peut parfaitement trancher.

SCULLY, _le regardant droit dans les yeux._

Vraiment ? ! Sans avocat pour les défendre ? Vous avez une lecture toute personnelle de notre constitution !

_Silence gêné._

FIELDING, _sur un_ _ton déterminé mais doux._

Reconnaissons que les faits semblent plutôt clairs. L'un d'entre vous a-t-il des doutes sérieux quant au coupable ?

_Scully lève immédiatement la main. Les autres ne bougent pas. Kossef regarde intensément Scully, mais finalement baisse la tête._

BRADFORD

Vous voyez ? ! Elle est toute seule. Dès le début, j'ai senti qu'elle ne venait que pour foutre sa merde !

_Buchanan approuve en secouant énergiquement la tête._

SKINNER _(grondant)_

Bradford ! Vous êtes ici chez moi et vous êtes prié de vous adresser correctement à mes agents !

BRADFORD, _ricanant._

Chez vous ? ! Skinner, vous z'avez pas pigé ? ! On est chez LUI, maintenant ! Alors, on suit ses règles, on lui donne le nom et on se casse !

HANNIGAN

J'ai une proposition. _(Sa voix est calme. Tout le monde se tait et l'écoute)._ L'agent Scully a raison : il doit y avoir une défense. _(à Scully)_ Acceptez-vous de tenir ce rôle ?

SCULLY

Je n'accepte pas le préalable qui voudrait qu'on désigne un homme à abattre.

HANNIGAN

Non, non… Pour le moment, on ne livre personne. On discute de l'affaire.

SCULLY

Sauf votre respect, Monsieur, ce n'est pas une discussion gratuite. Vous le savez bien.

HANNIGAN

Docteur Scully, vos scrupules sont tout à votre honneur. Mais que préférez-vous ? Que les débats se fassent avec ou sans vous ?

_Elle ne répond pas et croise les bras._

HANNIGAN

_(à Fielding)_ Jessica. Vous êtes la représentante de la justice dans cette pièce. Est-ce que cela vous semble équilibré ?

FIELDING

Je suis sûre que l'agent Scully saura nous aider à former une opinion juste.

HANNIGAN, _gravement._

Alors, c'est parfait. Reprenons dès le départ. Qu'avons-nous contre James Maddock ?

_L'atmosphère semble se détendre un peu. Sauf Scully qui garde les bras croisés et la mâchoire serrée._

GRANGER, _elle essuie une larme sur sa joue, se lève et saisit la carafe._

Quelqu'un veut boire ?

_Les autres lui sourient, reconnaissants, et tendent leurs verres les uns après les autres. Bradford se redresse._

BRADFORD, _tonnant._

On n'a rien contre Maddock ! Il est parfait ce type ! Soyons sérieux ! _(Il s'agite et se tourne vers Skinner). _Bordel, vous n'avez que de la flotte ici ?

RIDLEY

Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. C'est le dernier à avoir vu la victime et il nous a caché cela dans un premier temps. On a retrouvé ses empreintes sur un verre sorti sur la table basse. Et ce n'est que confronté à ces preuves qu'il a finalement admis avoir passé un moment avec Amy Jones juste avant sa mort. Ils souhaitaient discuter alliances pour les prochaines élections.

HANNIGAN

Rien de grave ! La tambouille électorale habituelle… Pas de quoi fouetter un chat.

BRADFORD

Voilà ! Les choses sont claires. Ce mec est blanc comme neige. Pas le cas de l'autre, hein ?_ (Il rit grassement. Scully se lève, exaspérée, et va à la fenêtre en leur tournant le dos)._

FIELDING

Agent Scully ? Vous voulez dire quelque chose pour défendre Maddock ?

SCULLY, _toujours le dos tourné._

Il n'y a rien à dire. Son dossier est vide. On ne condamne personne pour avoir bu un verre avec une victime.

BRADFORD

Mais c'est bien mieux ! Vous retrouvez la raison, ma p'tite dame ! Trinquons à la pisse claire ! _(Il regarde son verre d'eau d'un air dégouté)._

SCULLY, _se tournant vers Bradford._

C'est ce que vous vouliez entendre, Monsieur ? Dites-moi, au fait, votre présence ici… Elle n'aurait rien à voir avec James Maddock par le plus grand des hasards ? !

BRADFORD, _virant au rouge._

Mais enfin ! -…

SCULLY, _s'approchant._

Qui est-ce pour vous ? Un agent dormant ? Un informateur ? Un des avocats officieux de l'Agence ? !

SKINNER, _inquiet._

Scully…

BRADFORD, _se levant et éructant._

Agent Scully !

SCULLY, _se plantant face à Bradford._

Vous croyez que nous n'avons pas vu votre petit jeu depuis tout à l'heure ? La CIA n'a rien à faire dans cette pièce -…

BRADFORD, _ricanant._

Ah ça, je me verrais bien ailleurs !

SCULLY, _continuant._

… Vous n'êtes là que pour lui.

BRADFORD

N'importe quoi !

SCULLY

Je vous récuse ! Pour parti pris ! _(à Fielding)_ J'en ai le droit, non ?

FIELDING, _très gênée._

En temps normal, en effet. Mais là…

GRANGER, _timidement._

Il a dit que tout le monde devait voter, Docteur Scully…

SCULLY, _ironique._

Parfait ! Voilà qui s'annonce on ne peut plus équitable !

BUCHANAN

C'est bon, Scully ! Tu reconnais toi-même qu'on ne peut pas le condamner. C'est l'autre, c'est tout !

SCULLY

Qui a dit que ce devait être l'un ou l'autre ?

BUCHANAN, _se levant à son tour._

Ils ne sont que deux !

SCULLY

Peut-être auriez-vous du chercher plus loin !

BUCHANAN, _s'approchant d'elle._

Putain, elle recommence !

SKINNER et RIDLEY, _ensemble._

Buck !

SCULLY, e_lle toise Buchanan._

Et pour cause ! Vous n'avez pas encore lancé la recherche sur les autres empreintes que vous avez trouvées ! C'est pas un peu léger, ça ?

CULVER

Madame… _(Scully ne l'entend pas tout à son affrontement visuel avec Buchanan)._ Madame _(Il a parlé plus fort. Elle se tourne vers lui). _Le mec qui commande…_ (Elle fronce les sourcils)._ Il a dit que c'était soit l'un, soit l'autre.

BUCHANAN et BRADFORD, _ensemble._

Voilà !

SCULLY

Et qu'en sait-il, je vous prie, « le mec-qui-commande » ? Vous ne trouvez pas ça suspect ?

FIELDING

Agent Scully, les preuves contre Mosley sont lourdes, tout de même…

SCULLY

Il n'y a aucune preuve, Madame. Que des présomptions.

HANNIGAN

OK. On se calme. Tout le monde se rassoit. _(Ils s'exécutent lentement)._ Examinons le cas d'Arol Mosley, dans ce cas.

_Buchanan se rassoit. Ridley se penche vers lui._

RIDLEY, _en aparté, à Buchanan._

T'es un vrai con quand tu t'y mets !

BUCHANAN, _sur le même ton._

Elle me file des boutons avec ses grands airs…

RIDLEY, _sur le même ton._

Me prends pas pour l'idiot de service, tu veux ? T'as toujours pas digéré qu'elle t'ait envoyé bouler en première année, à Quantico.

BUCHANAN, _grimaçant._

OK. Je l'ai pas sauté. Et tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fous ! Mais toi ? T'as même pas eu les couilles d'essayer alors que tu bavais devant elle !

RIDLEY, _sombre._

C'est bon !

BUCHANAN, _le houspillant._

Et là, tu vas faire quoi, dis ? Le chevalier servant ? ! La lopette de service qui va s'écraser devant sa reine glacée ? ! Pauvre pomme ! Elle est maquée avec l'autre martien !

RIDLEY

J'en suis pas si sûr…

SKINNER

Messieurs ! C'est pas bientôt fini vos messes basses ? Reprenons. Pourquoi Mosley pourrait-il être notre coupable ?...

**SCENE 4**

RIDLEY

D'abord, Mosley a un mobile et il en convient. Amy Jones lui devait de l'argent et pratiquait un semi-chantage en exigeant des délais de paiement. Il prétend qu'elle le menaçait de le balancer s'il n'acceptait pas, et qu'elle était en position de force de par son poste…

HANNIGAN, _sombre._

Si vous voulez mon avis, c'est plutôt lui qui voulait la faire chanter en révélant sa consommation à la presse. Je ne suis absolument pas convaincu par le discours de ce jeune homme. Je crois qu'il était bien plus en position de force qu'elle… Et Amy ne manquait pas d'argent. Elle était très bien payée et je parie qu'elle n'avait pas de dettes.

KOSSEF

La cocaïne coûte très cher, Monsieur. Et les consommateurs réguliers multiplient les prises dans la journée…

HANNIGAN

Je ne pense pas qu'Amy se droguait tant que ça. Je l'aurais remarqué, il me semble.

SCULLY

Lors de mon autopsie, j'ai pu relever une nécrose des parois nasales typique des usagers sniffant régulièrement de la cocaïne ainsi qu'un taux extrêmement élevé de benzolecgonine dans son foie -…

BUCHANAN, _grommelant._

Benzo-quoi ? Tu veux nous embrouiller avec tes termes scientifiques, hein ?

KOSSEF, _elle se tourne vers Scully._

Si vous permettez…

SCULLY, _soupirant._

Je vous en prie, allez-y.

KOSSEF, _à Buchanan._

La benzolecgonine est le principal métabolite de la cocaïne. En d'autres termes, dans le foie, la cocaïne se transforme en benzolecgonine. Celle-ci est ensuite évacuée par l'urine. Sa présence est un élément déterminant dans l'évaluation du niveau de toxicomanie d'un sujet.

SCULLY

Exactement. Par ailleurs, on peut exclure l'hypothèse d'un traitement à l'Esterom qui provoque une réaction similaire de l'organisme. J'ai consulté son dossier médical : Amy Jones ne souffrait pas de douleurs musculaires. Donc, pour être claire et parler un langage que tout le monde ici pourra comprendre _(regard noir vers Buchanan),_ Amy Jones était cocaïnomane et il ne fait aucun doute que sa consommation importante était de nature à lui créer des problèmes d'argent.

BRADFORD, _agacé._

D'accord, d'accord… mais on n'est pas là pour faire le procès de la victime, hein -…

SCULLY, _indignée._

Je ne lui fais en aucun cas un procès. J'apporte juste des éléments qui confortent, contrairement à ce que vous prétendez, le discours de Mosley ! Et vous savez quoi ? Tant mieux pour elle qu'elle ait sniffé ce soir là encore, elle aura peut-être un peu moins souffert !

_Silence._

BRADFORD

Ouais. En tous cas, si elle a refusé de payer et a voulu le dénoncer aux flics, on comprend mieux pourquoi il s'est plus particulièrement occupé de sa petite personne ! Ca peut énerver ce genre de choses…

FIELDING

C'est vrai, agent Scully. Mosley a un mobile en or.

SCULLY

Je regrette, mais il me semble que dans le métier qu'elle exerçait, elle pouvait avoir d'autres ennemis qui auraient pu souhaiter lui faire du mal. Monsieur Hannigan, vous n'avez pas le moindre ennemi ?

HANNIGAN

J'ai des adversaires, agent Scully. Et Amy en avait aussi. Mais aucun de nous n'a suscité des réactions telles qu'elles expliqueraient les horreurs qu'on lui a fait subir. _(Un temps)_ Cette… décapitation est monstrueuse.

KOSSEF

Elle est aussi très intéressante…

_Les autres se tournent vers elle, choqués sauf Scully. Kossef les regarde et explique._

KOSSEF

Je veux dire par là qu'elle est hautement symbolique et que les motivations qui poussent à ce genre de mutilation ne sont pas anodines.

BUCHANAN

Ouais. Et il avait l'arme qui convient, je vous signale.

SCULLY

Ca n'a pas été prouvé.

RIDLEY

Par ici, ces sabres ne sont utilisés que par les gangs du Bronx que Mosley fréquentait. Je suis désolé, agent Scully, mais c'est un crime signé.

SCULLY

Soit ! Signé par les gangs. Mais qui vous dit que parmi les centaines d'individus faisant partie de ces groupes ou les connaissant, il faudrait que ce soit Mosley en particulier.

BRADFORD, criant.

Parce qu'il avait le mobile, putain ! Parce que la vieille l'a vu -…

SCULLY

De nuit…

BRADFORD

Parce qu'il a menacé de la tuer et que même lui, il le reconnaît !

SCULLY, _obstinément._

De la menace à l'exécution, il y a un monde. Peut-être fait-il seulement partie de ces jeunes qui disent ça un peu trop facilement.

BRADFORD, _se levant fou de rage._

Vous êtes prête à lui trouver toutes les excuses, hein ? Dites, Scul-ly, _(provocateur)_ ce sont les blacks qui vous excitent ?

SKINNER

Bradford !

BRADFORD, _levant la main avec un sourire moqueur._

C'est bon ! Je retire ! _(Il fait le tour de la table, vient se placer derrière Scully qui ne bouge pas et reste dents serrées. Et il susurre à son oreille)_. Moi, je dis que quand on gueule à quelqu'un qu'on va le buter, c'est qu'on est prêt à le faire !

SCULLY

Ca n'engage que vous.

BRADFORD, _il va se rasseoir._

Ce petit con est coupable !

SCULLY

Peut-être… _(Ils se retournent tous vers elle, stupéfaits)._ Ou peut-être pas.

BRADFORD

Vous nous faites chier avec vos tergiversations de bonne femme.

SCULLY

Alors je vous fais chier avec ce que la justice américaine appelle « le doute légitime »…

BRADFORD, _râlant._

C'est ça. Faites-vous péter un peu avec vos grands mots !

HANNIGAN, _à Bradford._

Monsieur le Directeur, nous vous saurions gré de bien vouloir cesser d'injurier ainsi l'agent Scully _(tous approuvent vivement sauf Culver et Buchanan)_. Nous débattons. Il doit y avoir moyen de faire cela dans le respect de chacun.

_Jessica Fielding adresse un signe de tête approbateur à Dave Hannigan. Bradford maugrée dans sa barbe. Elle enchaîne._

FIELDING

L'agent Scully a raison. Le doute légitime est bien ce qui doit conduire un jury. La question est : avons-nous nous aussi un doute légitime ? Sincèrement, à titre personnel, je n'en ai pas. Je suis convaincue que c'est bien lui le coupable. _(Un temps)._

RIDLEY

Désolé Scully. Je n'ai pas de doute non plus. On a le mobile, le témoin. On sait qu'il avait accès à l'arme du crime. Il n'a pas d'alibi…

SCULLY

Evidemment qu'il n'a pas d'alibi. Il vous a dit qu'il était à l'autre bout de la ville en plein trafic de drogue. Comment voulez-vous qu'il le prouve ? Vous croyez sérieusement qu'un de ses petits copains va venir gentiment vous trouver pour vous dire qu'il dealait avec le potentiel coupable d'un meurtre atroce. Soyons sérieux ! Les alibis propres et nets ne sont pas toujours les plus fiables, vous le savez Ridley.

RIDLEY

En effet, je le sais. Mais ce qu'on a contre lui me suffit déjà. _(Il soupire)_ Ecoutez, Dana _(elle tique),_ vous avez vu ce qu'il lui a fait… Je ne donnerai pas ma vie pour celle d'un salaud pareil. _(Il serre les dents)_ Je crois même que si je l'avais en face de moi, je pourrais le tuer de mes propres mains. _(Il tremble un peu, elle se tait)._

BUCHANAN, _après un silence, les yeux baissés._

_(à Scully)_ Pourtant s'il y a quelqu'un ici qui devrait comprendre ça, c'est bien toi…

SCULLY, _surprise, les sourcils froncés._

Pourquoi moi en particulier ?

BUCHANAN, _de plus en plus fuyant._

C'est bon. Tu sais bien…

SCULLY, _avec une sourde angoisse._

Non, je ne sais pas. Vous pourriez peut-être préciser votre pensée, agent Buchanan ?

_Il ne répond pas. Skinner et Ridley semblent fuyants également. Kossef et Fielding ont le regard grave. Les autres les regardent sans comprendre. Dave Hannigan se tourne vers Jessica Fielding avec une demande muette. Fielding ne quitte pas Scully des yeux._

FIELDING, _très doucement._

Agent Scully, je crois que ce que l'agent _(regard noir à l'intéressé)_ Buchanan veut dire, c'est que, malheureusement, votre histoire vous précède…

SCULLY, _très bas._

Mon histoire... Quelle histoire ?

FIELDING, _se penchant un peu par-dessus la table._

Votre enlèvement… _(Hannigan, Culver, Granger et Bradford regardent les deux femmes avec stupéfaction)_. Je sais ce que vous allez dire : vous n'en avez jamais fait l'étalage et apparemment, vous n'en avez parlé à personne ou presque _(Scully jette un œil à Kossef qui lui sourit gravement comme pour la soutenir)_. Du coup, on n'a jamais vraiment su ce qui s'était passé et… vous savez bien… _(Un temps)_. Les gens font des suppositions…

_Silence glaçant._

SCULLY, _estomaquée. Elle se lève et désigne Ridley et Buchanan._

_(à Fielding)_ Ils pensent que j'ai été violée ? _(Silence. Elle reprend plus fort, la voix plus aiguë)_. C'est ça ? Ils pensent que j'ai été violée ? _(Sa voix se brise)._

FIELDING, _très doucement toujours._

Ce n'est pas le cas ?

SCULLY, _retenant des larmes de honte ? De rage ?_

Et si ça l'était ? Ca changerait quelque chose ? Dites-moi !

FIELDING, _désolée._

Agent Scully…

SCULLY, _tachant de se contenir et plus calmement._

Non. Dites-moi. Ca m'intéresse ! Serais-je moins professionnelle si j'avais été violée ?

_Tous les participants sont pétrifiés. La tension est maximale. L'angoisse palpable._

RIDLEY, _doucement._

Certainement pas. Mais vous ne devriez pas défendre des hommes qui font cela aux femmes. _(Scully ne dit rien et se rassoit)._

KOSSEF, _calmement mais avec un infime tremblement des lèvres._

Ce n'est pas parce qu'une femme a été violée qu'elle se laisse dicter son comportement par un désir de vengeance aveugle.

SCULLY, _soufflant._

Merci, Docteur.

KOSSEF, _bas._

Je vous en prie.

BUCHANAN, _ricanant pour relâcher la pression._

Ouais, en même temps, parmi les hommes qui font ça aux femmes, y'en a qu'on comprend. Y'a quand même de belles salopes !

_Tous les membres de l'assemblée le fusillent du regard excepté Bradford qui glousse et Culver, trop occupé à se ronger les ongles. _

BUCHANAN, _furieux et très nerveux._

C'est bon ! Ca va ! Je plaisante, hein ! _(bas)_ Putain, on n'a même plus le droit de se détendre un peu ! _(Il se lève et va à la fenêtre. Les autres se taisent toujours. Le silence devient oppressant.)_ Bon, on va passer à autre chose, parce que là, moi, ça commence à me les briser menues vos conneries. On est là pour voter, non ? On a bien discuté… On a coupé les cheveux en quatre, en huit, en seize et en trente-deux ! Maintenant, ça suffit ! On vote ! On balance le black ! Et on sort de là ! Moi, j'ai un pot avec des potes ce soir et je ne veux pas rester une minute de plus dans ce merdier, c'est clair ?

_Les autres se regardent._

HANNIGAN, _à la ronde._

On passe au vote alors ? _(La plupart hochent la tête)._ Bien. _(Il souffle. Un temps). _Vous lèverez votre main. Qui parmi vous pense qu'Arol Mosley est coupable d'assassinat et actes de barbarie sur la personne d'Amy Jones ?

_Buchanan, Bradford et Culver lèvent immédiatement la main. Puis Ridley, Fielding, Hannigan, Granger et Skinner (qui adresse un signe de tête désolé à Scully)._

HANNIGAN

Docteur Kossef ?

_Elle hésite. Et finalement lève aussi la main. Hannigan souffle, soulagé. Et se tourne vers Scully._

HANNIGAN, _dans un souffle._

Docteur Scully ?

_Elle le regarde, croise ses bras et après un silence interminable :_

SCULLY

Non coupable !

BRADFORD, _se lève et se rue sur elle._

Je vais la tuer !

_Rideau._


	2. Chapter 2

**ACTE II**

**SCENE 1**

_Ridley et Hannigan tiennent fermement Bradford sur sa chaise. Il s'agite et tente de se redresser, en vain. Skinner est fou de rage. Tous sont sous le choc et leurs regards vont de Bradford, encore fumant, à Scully qui est restée stoïquement assise et étudie le dossier comme si de rien n'était._

SKINNER, _debout et doigt tendu vers Bradford._

Bradford, je me fous de risquer de déclencher une nouvelle guerre entre nos deux services. Si jamais vous vous permettez un nouveau geste de ce genre, je vous traînerais au tribunal par la peau des fesses.

BRADFORD, _rouge, essoufflé._

Rien à branler de vos menaces ! A cause de votre connasse, on va peut-être tous y rester ! Vous y pensez à ça ? _(A Scully)_ Et vous ? Vous y avez pensé ?

_Scully ne le regarde pas. Elle reste très calme et semble fascinée par son stylo. Elle laisse passer un temps, se lève et va à la fenêtre sous le regard décontenancé des autres. Finalement, elle se retourne et s'adresse à Bradford en le fixant sans peur._

SCULLY, _prenant son temps._

Tout à l'heure… vous m'avez dit si je ne m'abuse – je cite – « Quand on gueule à quelqu'un qu'on va le buter, c'est qu'on est prêt à le faire »… _(Un temps… Bradford la dévisage avec incrédulité)._ Dites-moi, Monsieur le Directeur Bradford de la CIA, dois-je maintenant m'attendre à vous voir saisir un sabre et me couper la tête ?...

_Long silence stupéfait. Bradford la fixe avec haine. Il gesticule et s'adresse à Hannigan et Ridley sans la quitter des yeux._

BRADFORD

Lâchez-moi maintenant ! Vous êtes contente, hein ? Vous avez votre petite revanche !

BUCHANAN, _grinçant et faisant mine d'applaudir._

Ca, c'est de la démonstration, Scully ! _(Se tournant vers les autres, ironique)_ Mais voilà en effet qui est très troublant. Oublions un instant qu'on a un témoin, un alibi, un mobile -…

BRADFORD

Et des prédispositions !

BUCHANAN

Et des prédispositions comme vous le dites, et discutons un peu entre filles de … _(Il prend une posture vaguement efféminée)_ « parfois on dit ce qu'on pense, parfois pas. Hou là là, tout ça est bien compliqué ! ». Voila qui semble très pertinent comme questionnement, hein ? _! (Il pointe son doigt vers Scully qui le regarde avec froideur)_. Et puis, d'ailleurs, j'en ai une autre de question pour toi : Qu'est-ce qui risque le plus de te tuer dans l'heure et demi qui vient : un Directeur adjoint de la CIA sans sabre ou _(Il crie)_ … Une bombe qui va nous péter à la gueule parce que tu finasse le petit doigt en l'air !

SCULLY

C'est la trouille qui anesthésie vos neurones, agent Buchanan ?

BUCHANAN, _hurlant._

Je n'ai pas la trouille ! _(Il s'approche d'elle volontairement très près pour la toiser de toute sa hauteur et l'obliger à lever la tête. Il souffle et reprend plus bas)_ C'est ton éducation chrétienne à la con qui te donne le goût du martyr ? Je refuse de crever pour un connard de dealer-assassin qui sera condamné de toute façon. Tu peux piger, ça ? _! (Elle se tait)_. Tu crois que tu peux t'arroger le droit de nous condamner tous plutôt que de condamner un meurtrier ? ! Tes neurones, ils en pensent quoi, de ça _? (Il lui tourne le dos et va se rasseoir)_. C'est toi qui n'est pas capable de penser de façon cohérente !

GRANGER, _tremblante et d'une toute petite voix._

Moi, j'ai la trouille… _(Tous se retournent vers la discrète assistante. Elle fixe Scully)_. Je suis désolée, Madame. Je ne veux pas mourir, vous comprenez ?

SCULLY, _elle passe devant Buchanan_

_et s'adresse à Helen Granger puis à tous._

Personne ne va mourir, pour l'instant. On a encore une heure et demi. On doit en discuter. Vous vous apprêtez à livrer un jeune homme, peut-être innocent à un psychopathe preneur d'otages. Vous lui devez au moins cette discussion pour oser décider de son sort, vous ne croyez pas ? _(Elle baisse les yeux)._ Excusez-moi.

_Elle se dirige vers les toilettes. Skinner la suit. Les autres se regardent, encore sonnés par ce qui vient de se passer._

BRADFORD, _cherchant à décompresser._

Qu'est-ce qu'ils font aux chiottes, les deux ? Elle a besoin d'un porteur de PQ, la princesse ? !

BUCHANAN, _ricanant._

Elle va peut-être essayer de le rallier à sa cause, à l'ancienne ! Si elle est prête à payer de sa personne de la sorte, moi, je veux bien en rediscuter !

FIELDING, furieuse.

Messieurs !

_Bradford et Buchanan ont un fou-rire nerveux_

KOSSEF, _très calme._

Agent Buchanan, vous avez un petit problème avec les femmes, non ? Vous devriez passer me voir en consultation un de ces jours. Ca vous ferait le plus grand bien.

BUCHANAN

Pourquoi, vous aussi vous pratiquez l'argumentation à l'ancienne ? !

_Bradford et Buchanan se regardent et repartent de plus belle._

_Sur le côté droit, séparés des autres par une cloison et face à un lavabo, Scully et Skinner se parlent en prenant garde de ne pas trop hausser la voix._

SKINNER

Je suis désolé, Scully. Entre Buchanan qui se conduit comme un crétin et Bradford qui représente tout ce que j'exècre à la CIA, vous n'êtes pas aidée.

SCULLY

Je suis heureuse que vous m'ayez suivi jusqu'ici, Monsieur le Directeur…

SKINNER, _confus._

Ne vous méprenez pas. Je ne supporte pas leur comportement mais sur le fond, je pense aussi que Mosley est coupable…

SCULLY

Ce n'est pas de cela dont je veux vous parler.

SKINNER

De ce piège dans lequel nous sommes tombés ? Qu'est-ce que vous proposez ?

SCULLY

De ne pas collaborer !

SKINNER, _désolé._

Que peut-on faire d'autre ?

_Scully ne répond rien._

SCULLY

Nous devons tenter tout ce qui est possible. C'est un piège et cet homme nous manipule. Je suis sûre qu'il avance couvert. Il faudrait le faire parler, dévoiler ses motivations autant que possible. On ne peut pas se contenter d'obéir ! Il faut passer à l'attaque si l'on veut changer la donne.

SKINNER

Je ne veux pas jouer l'oiseau de mauvais augure, mais notre marge de manœuvre est plutôt faible. _(Un temps)._ Scully ? _(Il hésite)_. A la fin, vous voterez aussi contre Mosley n'est-ce pas ?

_Elle le regarde en déglutissant et baisse la tête. Finalement, elle lâche très bas._

SCULLY

Il faut gagner du temps. Le temps, c'est notre seule chance. On ne va pas s'en priver au motif que Buchanan est pressé de sortir boire un coup et que Bradford est un rustre, incapable de la moindre empathie.

SKINNER, _défaitiste._

A quoi bon ?

SCULLY, _souriant vraiment pour la première fois._

Parce que nous avons Mulder avec nous, Monsieur.

SKINNER

Hein ? ! Que dites-vous ?

SCULLY

J'avais gardé mon portable _(Skinner fronce les sourcils)_. Oui, je sais, je n'aurais pas du. Mais Laureen, la compagne de mon frère Charles, est sur le point d'accoucher. Elle habite à deux pas. L'hôpital est un peu loin et… _(Elle ne poursuit pas, gênée)._

SKINNER, _souriant avec tendresse._

Et vous vous êtes dit qu'il valait mieux se tenir prête au cas où les grèves de ces derniers jours perturberaient trop le trafic.

SCULLY

On ne sait jamais. _(Sombre)_ Mais il ne vaudrait mieux pas qu'elle appelle dans les deux heures qui viennent.

SKINNER, _gravement._

Que sait Mulder ?

SCULLY

Il en sait autant que nous. Dès que le manipulateur a entamé son petit speech, j'ai compris que ça n'allait pas et j'ai mis mon portable en audioconférence. J'ai juste vérifié juste après en venant ici que Mulder avait bien entendu le message, et grâce à Dieu, il l'a eu. Et… _(Elle sort son portable)_, j'ai un SMS_. (Ils se penchent tous les deux au-dessus de l'appareil. Elle lit)_. « Je lance tout de suite les recherches sur quelqu'un qui aurait un intérêt dans l'affaire Jones et les moyens de monter un coup pareil. Appelle-moi dès que tu peux. Je suis avec toi ! ». J'appelle ! _(Elle pianote sur son téléphone)_. Surveillez les autres. _(Skinner jette un œil à l'extérieur)._

SKINNER

Tout va bien. Ils s'agitent. Sûrement contre vous.

SCULLY

_(Indifférente)_ Grand bien leur fasse ! Mulder ? ! _(Son visage s'illumine)_… Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien… _(Un temps)._ Je t'assure que je te le dirais, mais là, on a peu de temps… _(Elle écoute attentivement, en hochant la tête)_. C'est déjà pas mal ! _(Un temps)_. Oui, c'est aussi ce que je pense. Je viens d'en parler à Skinner. Je te mettrai à nouveau en audioconférence dès qu'on l'aura en sono_. (Un temps. Elle soupire)_. Malheureusement, c'est plus compliqué. _(Plus bas)._ Ils veulent tous sortir et sont prêts à le livrer sans autre forme de procès _(Un temps)._ Oui, je sais. Je fais tout ce que je peux. Ecoute, pardonne-moi, mais je ne peux pas trop prolonger la conversation. Est-ce que tu as besoin d'une autre info ? _(Elle l'écoute et a l'air surpris). _Ca me semble peu probable, mais je regarderai attentivement, je te le promets. Autre chose ?… Bon, à très bientôt. _(Un temps)_. Quoi ? _(Elle sourit)_ Non, je ne mettrais pas le vibreur, Mulder ! C'est trop risqué. Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais, hein ? _(Un temps. Elle reprend d'une voix plus sourde)._ Moi aussi. A bientôt.

SKINNER

C'est quoi l'histoire du vibreur ?

SCULLY, _rougissant légèrement._

Rien, rien. Il faut qu'on en apprenne davantage sur cet homme. Mulder a déjà une petite liste, mais ça ne suffira pas. Monsieur, je compte sur vous pour m'y aider.

SKINNER

Je ferai de mon mieux, Scully. On y retourne ?

SCULLY

Je suis prête. Allons-y.

_Lorsqu'ils reviennent, tous les autres se tournent vers eux. Chacun reprend sa place._

HANNIGAN

Bien. _(Il se force à sourire)._ Puisque notre président et notre avocat de la défense sont de retour, je suggère que nous reprenions les débats. _(Son regard se pose sur Scully). _Sans vouloir être mélodramatique, je crois qu'il en va de notre vie à tous…

**SCENE 2**

HANNIGAN

Agent Scully ? Vous voulez commencer ?

SCULLY, _elle hésite et se lance._

Pardonnez-moi de vous interpeller ainsi mais… suis-je la seule ici qui se demande quelles sont les motivations de l'homme qui nous retient en otages ? _(Elle les dévisage l'un après l'autre)._ Peut-on une seconde cesser d'obéir aveuglement et se poser les bonnes questions ? Je ne comprends pas que vous vous exécutiez aussi docilement. On vous demande de livrer un homme, bon sang ! Et si cet homme était votre fils ? S'il était votre frère ?

BRADFORD, _grinçant._

Pas de risque que cette vermine fasse partie de ma famille.

SCULLY, _elle le fusille du regard et reprend._

Moi, ce simulacre de procès me donne la nausée_._ Ce n'est pas un procès, c'est un peloton d'exécution ! Vous ne le voyez donc pas ? !

FIELDING

Mais s'il est coupable…

BUCHANAN, _interrompant Fielding._

Nous ou un jury populaire, c'est pareil ! Regarde la vérité en face ! Si ce n'est pas nous, c'est un jury qui le condamnera.

SCULLY

Mais un jury n'est pas tenu de l'exécuter !

BUCHANAN

Ce n'est pas nous qui l'exécutons, c'est LUI.

SCULLY

Et tu crois sérieusement que tu peux garder les mains propres après ça, Buchanan ?

BUCHANAN

Ouais ! Absolument !

SCULLY

Si c'était un jury populaire, il ne mourrait pas.

CULVER

S'il est coupable, si !

SCULLY, _à Culver._

Détective Culver, de quelle juridiction dépendons-nous, je vous prie ?

CULVER, _surpris._

Ben, celle du district de Colombia. Pourquoi ?

SCULLY

La peine de mort est-elle admise par le district de Colombia ?

BUCHANAN

Elle est admise dans l'état du Maryland et de la Virginie !

FIELDING

Mais ce sont des états voisins. Ce que l'agent Scully veut nous faire remarquer, c'est qu'ici, un jury n'a pas le droit de prononcer la peine capitale contre Mosley.

SCULLY

En effet.

BRADFORD

Des conneries tout ça ! Moi, je le prends votre negro et je le pends à un arbre avec quelques bons copains. On s'en portera tous bien mieux ! _(Tous se retournent ulcérés vers lui sauf Culver et Buchanan en train de ruminer). _C'est qu'on a pas trop le sens de l'humour par ici, on dirait, hein ? ! Seriez pas du genre à vous excuser devant votre tasse quand vous vous faites un petit noir bien serré ? ! _(Il rit à sa propre blague)._

GRANGER, _elle murmure._

Ce n'est pas drôle, Monsieur.

BRADFORD, _tonnant._

Granger, si vous n'êtes pas contente, vous pouvez prendre vos cliques et vos claques et retourner faire vos ménages. Vous n'êtes pas irremplaçable !

SCULLY, _elle en revient à son idée de départ._

Je voudrais lui parler.

RIDLEY, _surpris._

A qui ?

SCULLY, _elle désigne l'émetteur à la place de Skinner._

A l'homme qui nous retient en otage. _(Elle croise les bras)_. Je veux des explications.

CULVER, _effrayé._

Vous êtes folle ! Vous allez le mettre en colère !

SCULLY, _ironique._

C'est bien lui qui se proposait de faire l'infirmière pourtant ? Qu'est-ce qu'on risque, vraiment, hein ? Essayons ! Je vous promets que si je le sens en colère, je n'insisterais pas_. (Un temps. Ils ne semblent pas convaincus. Elle insiste)_. Vous ne voulez pas savoir ce qu'il attend vraiment de nous ?_ (Un temps. Elle se tourne vers Culver, avec un brin de mépris dans la voix)_. Et vous, vous n'avez pas peur de prendre une décision qui pourrait lui déplaire ?

_Culver semble déboussolé par l'argument. _

SKINNER, _il se lève._

Je suis d'accord avec elle. Je préfère savoir à quoi m'en tenir sur ce type. Je suis prêt à tenter le coup. Après tout, il a l'air de savoir des choses sur cette affaire. Il peut peut-être aussi nous aider à prendre la décision…

_Scully regarde Skinner avec reconnaissance. Les autres semblent un peu ébranlés. Granger se lève à son tour. _

GRANGER

Moi, je suis d'accord. _(Les autres la regardent, étonnés. Elle rougit légèrement)._

BRADFORD

Rasseyez-vous Granger.

GRANGER

Monsieur, ici je suis otage _(Sa voix tremble un peu)_, pas votre assistante. Et je crois que j'ai le droit à la parole.

FIELDING, _lui souriant._

Absolument, Madame Granger. Nous sommes dix voix et nous pesons tous le même poids.

HANNIGAN

Bien… Il me semble aussi que cela pourrait valoir la peine de savoir, si bien sûr il accepte de nous en parler, ce qu'il sait de l'affaire. Peut-être connaissait-il Amy, ce qui expliquerait son implication, disons… inhabituelle…

SCULLY

Disons criminelle.

HANNIGAN, _soupirant._

Agent Scully, votre animosité risque de suinter sensiblement dans vos propos. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une excellente idée de vous laisser vous adresser à notre… « hôte » !

SCULLY

A notre geôlier. Appelons un chat un chat. Mais soit, je propose que ce soit le Directeur Adjoint Skinner qui lui pose les questions.

HANNIGAN, _soulagé_.

J'aime autant. Directeur Skinner, acceptez-vous de le faire pour nous ?

SKINNER

J'accepte.

HANNIGAN, _prudent._

Qu'il soit bien entendu qu'il ne faut surtout pas le contrarier !

SKINNER

Naturellement. J'en suis conscient.

HANNIGAN

Bien. Nous sommes d'accord qu'il s'agit juste de lui demander s'il peut nous apprendre quelque chose sur l'affaire…

SCULLY

Et ses motivations !

BRADFORD

Conneries !

SCULLY

Des conneries vraiment ? ! _(Elle se lève pour s'adresser à lui par-dessus la table)_. Et s'il nous gardait prisonniers pour tout autre chose ? Qui vous dit que ce n'est pas contre certains d'entre nous qu'il en a ? Après tout, pour le moment, nous sommes les victimes toutes désignées de sa machination !

CULVER, _se raccrochant à son espoir_.

Vous dites n'importe quoi. Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas nous tuer. Qu'il voulait juste le nom du coupable…

SCULLY

C'est ce qu'il dit… Mais pourquoi n'en voudrait-il pas en réalité au favori pour les prochaines élections ? _(Elle désigne Hannigan de la tête)_. A moins qu'il ne veuille se payer la tête de deux des directeurs des plus importantes agences de renseignement du pays ? _(Bradford la dévisage avec stupéfaction, Skinner desserre sa cravate comme s'il étouffait)_. Et vous, madame Fielding, n'y a-t-il pas quelque part un psychopathe que vous ayez fait condamner et qui pourrait vouloir votre mort ? _(Fielding fixe Scully avec intensité le corps tendu vers l'avant)._

_Personne ne dit rien. Le malaise monte._

HANNIGAN, _se raclant la gorge._

Hum… Bon, Skinner, vous lui demanderez, de la façon la plus diplomatique possible, ses motivations.

GRANGER

_(à Skinner)_ Appelez-le vite, je vous en prie. Qu'on sache à quoi s'en tenir.

SKINNER, _soufflant_.

Bien. J'y vais. _(Tout le monde retient sa respiration. Skinner appuie sur le bouton)._ Monsieur ? Monsieur ?

**SCENE 3**

LE MANIPULATEUR

Vous m'avez appelé. Dois-je comprendre que vous avez déjà délibéré et que vous êtes tombés d'accord sur le nom du coupable ?

SKINNER

Non, Monsieur. Pas encore.

LE MANIPULATEUR, _d'une voix légèrement menaçante_.

Ah… Ah…

SKINNER, _précipitamment_.

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous respecterons vos délais.

LE MANIPULATEUR

Ce serait préférable, en effet…

SKINNER

Nous aurions besoin de votre aide…

_Silence._

LE MANIPULATEUR, _qui semble méfiant_.

Vraiment ?

SKINNER, _marchant sur des œufs_.

Oui. Nous nous demandions… enfin, nous avons cru percevoir que vous étiez peut-être personnellement… émotionnellement impliqué dans cette affaire… _(Le manipulateur ne dit rien. Skinner continue)_. Et peut-être pourriez vous nous aider à prendre la bonne décision si vous nous appreniez ce que vous en savez_. (Toujours aucune réponse)_. Monsieur ?

LE MANIPULATEUR

Vous vous êtes mépris. Je ne suis pas lié à la victime, c'est bien ce à quoi vous pensiez, non ?

SKINNER, _prudent_.

Ca nous a effleuré l'esprit.

GRANGER, _surprenant tout le monde_.

Mais alors pourquoi ? !

_Scully la regarde avec stupéfaction. La discrète assistante semble désemparée par la réponse du manipulateur._

LE MANIPULATEUR

Qui parle ?

GRANGER, _tremblant_.

Je m'appelle Helen Granger, monsieur. Je suis l'assistante du Directeur Bradford.

LE MANIPULATEUR, _distraitement_.

Ah oui, la petite noire rondouillette. _(Helen Granger rougit violemment)_. Pardonnez-moi, je suis incorrect. Vous avez l'air charmante, en fait. _(Un temps. Il reprend d'une voix un peu moins assurée)_. Vous savez quoi, Helen ? Vous avez raison. Il y a certaines choses que vous avez le droit de savoir. J'imagine que vous me prenez pour un dangereux psychopathe_… (Personne ne répond. Il a un petit rire forcé)_. Vous vous trompez. Je suis juste un homme déterminé à ce que justice soit faite. Et lorsqu'on commet de tels actes, il n'y a pas d'autre justice que la peine de mort…

GRANGER, _s'enhardissant_.

Mais pourquoi cette affaire en particulier ? Il y a bien d'autres horreurs_… (Elle ajoute précipitamment)_ Monsieur.

LE MANIPULATEUR

Vous êtes bien curieuse, Helen.

GRANGER, _se ratatinant_.

Pardonnez-moi, monsieur. Je ne voulais pas -…

LE MANIPULATEUR, _l'interrompant_.

Taisez-vous ! Je vais vous répondre. Et après, je ne veux plus la moindre question sur moi. Sinon…

SKINNER et GRANGER

Oui, monsieur !

_Un temps._

LE MANIPULTEUR, _d'une voix lointaine_.

Il y a une éternité ou peut-être bien hier, j'avais une femme et une petite fille et j'étais un homme heureux. Et puis, ma vie a croisée celle d'un de ces individus qui ne devraient pas vivre sur notre terre. Il avait déjà été inculpé pour un assassinat odieux. Mais le bon, le si prudent jury populaire qui jugeait l'affaire a décidé de le relâcher. Ils avaient un petit doute, voyez-vous. Et vous savez pourquoi ? L'assassin était un noir, pardon… un afro-américain, soyons politiquement correct ! Il y avait deux témoins qui l'avaient formellement identifié. Mais l'avocat de la défense a eu la brillante idée de monter une petite démonstration nauséabonde pour confondre ces deux témoins. Il les a piégés en leur montrant la photo d'un autre noir comme s'il s'agissait de son client. Les deux témoins bien sûr ont juré que c'était bien lui. Et notre brillant défenseur a pu sortir ses effets de manche et assener aux jurés tout honteux qu'une fois de plus, deux blancs étaient incapables de faire la différence entre un noir et un autre. Et le jury a libéré l'assassin, plutôt que de prendre le risque qu'on puisse les taxer de parti pris. Ils se sont laissés caresser par ces arguments fallacieux et dégoulinant d'antiracisme, et ont voté l'arrêt de toute poursuite en se rassérénant de leur bonté si chrétienne. Le type est sorti. Et trois jours après, il entrait dans ma maison…

_Long silence._

GRANGER, _la larme à l'œil._

Je suis désolée, monsieur.

LE MANIPULATEUR, _qui ne semble pas l'avoir entendue._

Il leur a fait des choses… _(Un temps)_. Des choses abominables… A une femme sans défense !… A une gamine innocente… Ma gamine… _(Sa voix se fait si basse qu'ils l'entendent à peine. Il reprend sur un ton vibrant et déterminé). _L'assassin d'Amy Jones a un « mode opératoire » furieusement proche : mêmes tortures, même final. Alors je jure que celui-là ne ressortira pas.

SKINNER, _surpris_.

Mais vous pensez que c'est la même personne ?

LE MANIPULTEUR, _d'une voix tremblante de colère._

Non ! Plutôt un admirateur. L'assassin de ma famille, à l'heure où je vous parle, se fait livrer tranquillement ses repas dans sa cellule en regardant des matchs à sa télé. Il va à la messe de la prison et reçoit même les visites de gentilles dames de l'église qui lui apportent des tricots et des cookies ! Il se muscle à la salle de sport, assemble des appareils électroniques trois jours par semaine pour gagner de quoi se payer ses clopes et son beurre de cacahuètes. D'ici quelques années, il ressortira pour bonne conduite. Mais je serai là… _(Long silence)_. Vous avez votre réponse, maintenant. Je veux la justice. Mais ne vous imaginez pas que je ne peux pas aller au bout de ma menace. Je veux la justice… quel qu'en soit le prix à payer, pour moi… et pour vous. J'espère que je suis clair. Si vous ne me livrez pas le coupable, vous ne serez que des dommages collatéraux. Mais je vous jure que rien ne me détournera de ma quête. Il n'y a plus que ça qui compte, maintenant.

HANNIGAN

Nous comprenons, monsieur.

LE MANIPULATEUR, _qui a retrouvé un timbre glacial_.

Fort bien. Alors délibérez et tranchez !

_Il coupe la communication. Autour de la table, tout le monde est sous le choc._

**SCENE 4**

BRADFORD, _revanchard_.

Alors, Scully, vous êtes satisfaite ? Vous en avez eu pour votre argent, j'espère ! Vous vouliez découvrir ses motivations : vous êtes servie, là ! Je suis presque étonné qu'avec la finesse dont vous avez fait preuve jusqu'à maintenant, vous n'ayez pas songé à lui demander les détails du supplice de sa femme et de sa fille.

SCULLY, _bas, pour elle-même_.

Si tant est que ce soit vrai…

RIDLEY, _d'une voix sourde_.

Je suis comme lui.

FIELDING, _elle le regarde avec surprise_.

Agent Ridley ?

RIDLEY, _se redressant et dévisageant avec force le reste de la tablée_.

Je suis comme lui. Je crois qu'il faut tuer certains criminels.

KOSSEF

Au risque de condamner des innocents ?

RIDLEY, _plus fort_.

Le type qui a tué sa femme et sa gosse était tout sauf innocent ! On l'a laissé filé et il a récidivé ! La société aurait mieux fait de le tuer. C'est ce que je pense ! Ces gens là sont des monstres. Il est illusoire de leur prêter la moindre étincelle d'humanité.

_Skinner pose sa main sur l'épaule de Ridley qui transpire abondamment._

SCULLY, _doucement_.

Et nous ? _(Les autres la regardent sans comprendre)._ Et nous ? Avons-nous cette étincelle d'humanité au nom de laquelle on devrait s'interdire de décréter la mort d'un homme ? Cette étincelle d'humanité sur laquelle nous essayons tant bien que mal de construire nos sociétés, nos valeurs ? Peut-on croire en un Etat humain et à notre image s'il s'arroge le droit de tuer ?

HANNIGAN

L'Etat est aussi là pour nous protéger, agent Scully.

SCULLY, _se levant et les apostrophant le désespoir dans la voix_.

Nous protéger contre quoi ? Contre notre propension à chercher des boucs émissaires ? ! A livrer au bourreau des victimes expiatoires de la violence qui boursoufle notre civilisation ? ! De cette violence qui ne doit pas être que l'affaire de monstres puisque vous en trouvez suffisamment en vous pour vouloir que meure un enfant dont vous n'êtes même pas sûrs de la culpabilité !

BUCHANAN

Il a dix-huit ans votre enfant ! C'est un adulte. Il a tué. Alors, il peut bien mourir !

SCULLY

Vous n'avez aucune preuve absolue ! Aucune !

BRADFORD

Et le témoignage ?

SCULLY

Ce n'est pas un témoignage direct. Si tant est qu'il soit exact _(Buchanan a un mouvement d'humeur)_, je vous rappelle que la vieille dame ne l'a pas vu tuer Amy Jones.

BRADFORD

Bordel ! Mais le faites exprès ! Vous avez vu sa gueule ? Une vraie tronche de criminel. Je les connais ces petits cons. Ils finissent tous comme ça ! C'est de la vermine, la raclure de notre société. Ces gens-là, on les élimine ! Personne ne les regrette et on vit dans un monde bien meilleur ensuite, croyez-moi.

SCULLY, _avec une grimace de dégoût_.

« Ces gens-là » ? « Ces petits cons » ? Qui voulez-vous éliminer pour un monde meilleur, Bradford ? Les assassins… ? _(Un temps)._ Ou les noirs ? !

BRAFORD

Allez-vous faire foutre !

SCULLY

Et si la vieille femme avait vu James Maddock plutôt que Mosley, hein ?

RIDLEY

Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de faire ce genre d'hypothèses.

SCULLY, _à Bradford_.

Qu'auriez-vous dit si c'était lui qui avait traîné dans le coin ce soir là ? On l'élimine pour le bien-être de tous ?

BRADFORD, _grinçant_.

Vous êtes ridicule. D'abord ça pourrait très bien être une simple coïncidence -…

SCULLY, _triomphant._

Enfin !

BRADFORD, _exaspéré._

Vous m'emmerdez avec vos finasseries ! On parle d'un bon père de famille, là.

SCULLY, _glaciale_.

Fort bien. Donc on n'élimine pas les blancs « bons pères de famille », mais les jeunes noirs, là, il n'y a pas de problème ! Dites-moi, sur votre échelle de valeur : un noir, ça vaut combien de blanc « bon père de famille » ? ! Trois noirs pour un blanc. En même temps, ça dépend peut-être de la valeur du blanc, non ? ! Trois « bons » noirs pour un « mauvais » blanc, ça vous semble correct ? ! Ou plutôt non, six « mauvais noirs » pour un « bon » blanc ? Ou encore -…

HANNIGAN, _criant_.

Agent Scully ! Vous perdez votre sang froid !

SCULLY, elle se rassoit.

Excusez-moi, Monsieur. Mais si nous sommes censés représenter un tant soit peu la justice, alors nous devons rejeter ce type d'argumentation fondée sur de seuls préjugés. On ne condamne pas un homme sur sa couleur de peau, ses apparences ou ses origines sociales. Ni même par nostalgie du bon vieux temps du Ku Klux Klan !

BRADFORD, _dans sa barbe_.

Salope !

HANNIGAN, _qui n'a rien entendu._

Les arguments du directeur Bradford ne représentent pas nécessairement notre opinion à tous.

SCULLY

Pardonnez-moi, mais ce discours sur l'élimination a des relents plus que nauséabonds… et nul n'ignore que les préjugés racistes entachent sévèrement la partialité de notre justice. Les afro-américains sont sur-représentés dans les couloirs de la mort…

HANNIGAN

Malheureusement les afro-américains sont aussi sur-représentés parmi les meurtriers…

SCULLY

Et sur-représentés en matière d'erreurs judiciaires aussi ! Je vous en prie, vous savez très bien que ces inégalités raciales et sociales existent et perdurent que ce soit lors de la conduite de l'enquête, ou lorsque certains payent des ténors du barreau pour les défendre quand d'autres se contentent d'un commis d'office à peine compétent. Vous savez que les jurys sont formés sur de tels critères et vous savez que cela influence autant le verdict de culpabilité que la transmutation de la peine en peine capitale. _(Un temps)._ Monsieur Hannigan, honnêtement, vous savez que nous n'avons pas tous les mêmes probabilités d'être « éliminés »…

HANNIGAN

Agent Scully, nous parlons de l'élimination de criminels. De certains criminels même pour être plus précis. Et je suis comme l'agent Ridley, je crois en effet que certains ne sont ni humains, ni « humanisables » et oui, je pense que ceux-là ne méritent pas de vivre.

SCULLY, _tristement ironique._

C'est ce que vous croyez ou ce que veulent vos électeurs ?

HANNIGAN, _qui commence à perdre patience._

Mes électeurs ne sont pas plus bêtes que vous. Et ils sont majoritaires, eux !

SCULLY, _amère_.

Et la majorité a toujours raison, c'est bien connu.

HANNIGAN, _froidement_.

On appelle ça la démocratie. C'est ce qui fait de notre pays un pays libre, agent Scully.

SCULLY

Monsieur, dans les pays de liberté, la loi commune est l'abolition. C'est la peine de mort qui est l'exception. Nous sommes une exception. _(Un temps)._ Sommes-nous vraiment meilleurs que les autres démocraties occidentales qui ont aboli la peine capitale depuis bien longtemps ? Tenez-vous vraiment à comparer les chiffres de la criminalité entre eux et nous ? _(Silence)._ Vous vous taisez car vous en connaissez les résultats, n'est-ce pas ? A titre personnel, je crois que la grandeur d'une démocratie consiste parfois à savoir s'élever au-dessus des contingences humaines pour défendre les seules valeurs sur lesquelles un peuple peut s'unir et aller de l'avant, ces valeurs qui nous distinguent nous les hommes des autres animaux et qui permettent, j'ai la faiblesse de le croire, de pouvoir encore espérer en l'humanité.

RIDLEY

Des valeurs de justice par exemple. La justice pour les victimes.

SCULLY, _doucement._

La justice oui. Pas la vengeance.

RIDLEY, _les dents serrées._

Vous ne voulez pas comprendre. S'ils pensent qu'ils peuvent s'en sortir, ils recommenceront toujours.

SCULLY

Je regrette agent Ridley, mais jamais une étude scientifique n'a prouvé l'effet dissuasif de la peine de mort. Les assassins tuent avec préméditation ou sur le coup d'une émotion violente, quand ce n'est pas le fait d'une maladie mentale. A aucun moment, l'hypothèse d'une possible exécution n'arrête ce genre d'individus.

RIDLEY

Raison de plus pour éliminer ceux qui sont pris.

SCULLY

Tuer un homme par prudence. Le principe de précaution dans toute son absurdité.

RIDLEY

Agent Scully, je vous aime bien. Mais je n'aime pas votre discours moralisateur. Vous devriez un peu plus penser aux victimes et à leurs familles. Vous devriez penser à leurs souffrances.

SCULLY, _elle se lève et va à la fenêtre._

Agent Ridley… _(Elle regarde au dehors)_… Je vous aime bien aussi. Et vous et moi n'ignorons pas que je suis bien placée pour penser aux victimes et à la famille qui reste… _(Elle se tait. Elle semble soudain très fragile). _J'aurais pu tuer l'assassin de ma sœur. _(Ridley la dévisage intensément. Hannigan gesticule sur sa chaise. Il parait mal à l'aise. Scully reprend d'une voix un peu plus ferme). _Oui. J'ai une sœur qui a été assassinée. Elle a été exécutée d'une balle en pleine tête… A ma place… _(Silence tendu)._ J'ai retrouvé celui qui a fait ça. Et j'avoue que j'ai failli le tuer dans un accès de rage. J'ai cru que ça me ferait du bien. _(Sa voix tremble légèrement)._ Que ça me soulagerait de le voir mort. Je l'ai voulu pendant un court moment…

_Skinner se lève et vient près d'elle._

SKINNER, _doucement._

Scully… _(Il met la main sur son épaule)._

SCULLY

_(Bas)_. Ca va, monsieur. _(Elle se dégage doucement de sa main et se tourne vers les autres. Elle reprend)_. Et puis j'ai réalisé que si je faisais ça, je basculerais de son côté. Celui de la violence.

La souffrance des victimes, je ne l'oublie pas, agent Ridley. Je ne peux pas l'oublier. Elle est gravée dans ma chair. Mais elle ne se répare pas dans la vengeance froide et criminelle. Et malgré toute l'empathie qu'on doit avoir avec les victimes, celles-ci ne peuvent pas exiger une telle contrepartie pour leur douleur. On ne soulage pas sa peine en en créant d'autres. Ou alors, on se déleste en même temps de son humanité en exigeant un crime pour un crime.

Ouvrez les yeux, au nom du ciel ! On exécute ces hommes en pyjama orange pour ne pas avoir à subir encore le regard plein de colère de certaines familles, en espérant les apaiser et en se convainquant par la même occasion qu'on vient de se payer une conscience tranquille. Puisque les méchants sont sur la chaise et les gentils derrière la vitre. Puisqu'on a fait ce que ces pauvres victimes réclamaient, c'est bien ce qu'il fallait, non ? ! La douleur a toujours raison et tant pis si les émotions prennent le pas sur la raison… Tant pis. Qu'il meure. _(Un temps. Personne ne dit rien)._

Mais ne vous leurrez pas : en faisant cela, vous ne faites jamais que huiler consciencieusement l'engrenage. Donnez leur un agneau à sacrifier, ou mieux un loup, repaissez-les de sang mais ne vous fourvoyez pas, ça ne suffira jamais. Le bon peuple exigera toujours d'autres sacrifices expiatoires. Et il se perdra dans l'obscurité, la seule qui permet d'avancer sans affronter le regard de ceux qu'on a condamnés… Et il deviendra fou et se perdra dans le mensonge à croire que seuls les monstres tuent mais à accepter qu'un Etat et sa délégation de « bons citoyens » se rassemblent froidement à l'aube dans une petite pièce à vitres transparentes pour assister à une injection létale sur un homme sanglé à une chaise comme on regarde les nouvelles du jour un café à la main. Et lorsqu'il a regardé dans les yeux cette vie se consumer et s'éteindre plus ou moins lentement, le bon peuple rentre chez lui, conspuant les monstres qui tuent froidement, satisfait qu'il y ait une vie de moins sur cette terre, indifférent à la douleur des autres innocents – parce que les condamnés ont aussi des familles – et fou. Parce que le bon peuple est aussi devenu un monstre d'autant plus incontrôlable qu'il est puissant et qu'il se convainc d'être dans son bon droit. Parce que la vengeance n'a jamais engendré que des guerres. Et que la violence nourrit la violence.

_(Elle se rassoit, manifestement abattue)._ Voilà ce que j'en pense, en tant que femme, en tant que médecin, en tant que victime et en tant que famille de victime.

_Long silence autour de la table._

FIELDING

C'est votre droit de penser cela.

SCULLY, _suppliante._

Et c'est votre droit de ne pas être convaincu. Mais je vous en prie, prenez le temps de considérer que ce garçon, Arol Mosley, est peut-être innocent.

BUCHANAN

Ou peut-être coupable…

SCULLY, _citant Victor Hugo._

La peine irréparable suppose un juge infaillible. Vous sentez-vous infaillibles à ce point ? _(Elle les regarde un par un)._

**SCENE 5**

BUCHANAN, _il se lève, nerveux._

J'ai chaud. On étouffe ici.

_Il retire sa veste, desserre sa cravate et fait les cent pas au fond de la salle. On entend un coup de tonnerre. De gros nuages noirs au dehors ont assombri la pièce._

GRANGER, _absente._

Il va y avoir de l'orage. _(Un temps)._ J'ai toujours trouvé que ces orages d'été avaient quelque chose d'inquiétant.

BUCHANAN

On pourrait peut-être allumer la lumière, non ?

_Skinner se lève et allume. Les ampoules ne sont pas très puissantes et projettent une faible lumière jaune._

SKINNER

C'est mieux comme ça.

GRANGER, _bas._

A cette heure, normalement, je retrouve mon fils chez sa nounou…

BUCHANAN, _inquiet à la ronde._

Vous ne trouvez pas que ça sent le souffre ?

GRANGER, _toujours pour elle-même._

Je me demande ce qu'elle va lui dire…

_Skinner va vers elle._

SKINNER, _il se penche légèrement vers elle._

Madame Granger, ça va aller ?

GRANGER, _lointaine._

Je voulais faire les courses ce soir. Mais il sera trop tard. Qu'est-ce Justin va bien pouvoir manger en rentrant ? Notre frigo est vide.

FIELDING, _inquiète._

Madame Granger, vous êtes sûre que ça va ?

GRANGER, _semblant enfin sortir de sa torpeur._

Vous comprenez, son père nous a quittés il y a quatre ans maintenant. Et je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles depuis. Et mes parents sont malades et très âgés… _(Très vite)._ Excusez-moi.

_Elle a un hoquet et se lève pour se précipiter vers les toilettes. Skinner fait mine de la suivre mais Kossef se lève et l'arrête._

KOSSEF

Je vais essayer de lui parler, monsieur. _(Elle se dirige à son tour vers les toilettes)._

_Silence._

FIELDING, _gravement._

Je crois qu'il devient urgent de sortir d'ici.

HANNIGAN, _fixant Scully._

Je crois qu'on est tous d'accord.

SCULLY, _le cœur lourd._

Je suis désolée. Mais je ne suis pas responsable de cette situation.

RIDLEY, _soupirant._

On ne vous reproche rien, Scully.

BRADFORD

Ca, c'est vous qui le dites mon vieux ! Parce que, en ce qui me concerne, c'est à cause d'elle que nous sommes dans cette merde !

RIDLEY, _il se lève._

Ca suffit ! C'est à cause de cet homme qui nous retient en otage. L'agent Scully n'y est pour rien…

SCULLY, _bas._

Merci.

RIDLEY, _fixant Scully._

Elle désire que nous étudiions sérieusement le dossier pendant le temps qui nous reste. Et je suis d'accord pour le faire. C'est la moindre des choses. _(Un temps)._ Et je suis certain que lorsque le délai viendra à son terme, elle ne nous fera pas faux bond… _(Sa dernière phrase sonne comme une supplication, une question muette)._

_Elle le regarde tristement._

SCULLY

Nous avons encore une petite heure.

CULVER, _fort, sur un ton de petit chef._

Cinquante deux minutes exactement. Et il faut compter le temps pour lui donner notre réponse. On ne peut pas se permettre de prendre le moindre risque. _(Rapide coup d'œil agacé de Scully vers le policier puis elle revient à Ridley)._

_Ils se fixent toujours intensément de par et d'autre de la table. Les autres les regardent, sentant qu'il se passe quelque chose et que Ridley pourrait peut-être être celui qui puisse réussir à faire basculer Scully de leur côté._

SCULLY, _désolée mais déterminée._

Agent Ridley, il n'y a rien qui vous dérange dans cette affaire ?

RIDLEY, _son regard se trouble mais_ _il se tient très droit._

Je sais à quoi vous pensez - …

BUCHANAN, _il a repris son veston et cherche dans ses poches._

Quelqu'un a une clope ?

_Culver se lève et lui en donne une._

BUCHANAN, _en lui tapant sur l'épaule._

Merci, mon vieux.

_Culver se déride un peu et sourit avec reconnaissance à Buchanan. Ridley regarde toujours Scully._

RIDLEY, _à Scully._

C'est l'absence de traces biologiques qui vous chiffonne, hein ?

SCULLY, _gravement._

Plus exactement, l'absence de traces correspondant au profil génétique de Mosley, en effet. Elle a été violée _(Buchanan hausse les épaules et va se rasseoir. Elle lui jette un regard noir)_, torturée, battue, lacérée de coups, traînée dans quatre pièces différentes et on n'a pas trouvé la moindre goutte de sperme, le moindre cheveu, le moindre poil, la moindre peau morte, la moindre goutte de sang ou de salive appartenant à Mosley… Je ne parle même pas d'empreintes.

RIDLEY, _baissant la tête et se rasseyant._

Ca arrive…

SCULLY, _elle ne semble parler que pour Ridley._

Alors que pour James Maddock uniquement, on a dénombré près de cent cinquante traces… Y compris sur les vêtements d'Amy Jones.

RIDLEY

Mais c'est logique puisqu'il est passé prendre un verre.

SCULLY

Je ne dis pas que c'est illogique. Je relève seulement un nouvel élément à décharge pour notre suspect.

FIELDING

Mosley a pu se protéger pendant son rapport et porter une cagoule et des gants…

_Kossef et Granger réapparaissent. Kossef a passé un bras autour des épaules de Granger, l'assoit gentiment et revient à sa place à côté de Scully. Tous se sont tus pendant ce temps et la plupart sourient gentiment à Hélène Granger. Après lui avoir souri aussi, Scully reprend._

SCULLY

Il a pu se protéger et se couvrir, en effet. Si l'acte était prémédité, ce qu'on a tout lieu de penser, c'était même préférable compte tenu des jets sang qui allait forcément maculer les vêtements du tortionnaire. Mais de là à ce qu'il n'y ait aucune trace prouvant la présence de Mosley, tout de même… _(Un temps)._ Si on ajoute ça aux nombreuses autres incohérences de faits qui ne collent pas avec mon rapport d'autopsie, ça commence à faire beaucoup.

SKINNER, _l'encourageant._

C'est à dire ?

SCULLY

J'ai relevé plusieurs blessures défensives qui indiquent que la victime s'est débattue. Or notre suspect ne portait pas de traces de coup récentes lorsqu'il a été appréhendé le lendemain. De même, on a retrouvé sous les ongles d'Amy Jones des fibres de tissus pour lesquelles personne n'a pu établir de lien avec notre suspect.

HANNIGAN

Il a probablement jeté ses frusques. Vous le dites vous-même : elles étaient sûrement souillées de sang.

SCULLY

Peut-être. _(Un temps)._ Peut-être. Mais encore une fois, il nous manque donc des preuves déterminantes.

HANNIGAN

Agent Scully, cela signifie simplement que notre homme est supérieurement intelligent comme de nombreux psychopathes.

_Kossef toussote un peu._

SCULLY

Pour un psychopathe très intelligent, il est regrettable qu'il ait fait une telle scène la veille en plein jour ! Je vous rappelle qu'il a quand même hurlé qu'il allait tuer sa possible future victime, en toute simplicité, dans une avenue peuplée de personnes âgées postées en permanence à leurs fenêtres pour glaner de quoi commérer à la sortie de la messe. Un comportement, si vous voulez mon avis, qui est tout sauf intelligent.

_Kossef tousse à nouveau un peu plus fort._

HANNIGAN

A moins au contraire qu'il ne veuille se faire passer pour plus bête qu'il ne l'est pour passer entre les mailles du filet de la justice.

SKINNER, _dubitatif._

C'est jouer à la roulette russe…

SCULLY

Et faire une sidérante abstraction de la réalité de cette justice, qui a furieusement tendance comme aujourd'hui, à délibérer en ne retenant que ce qui est à charge et en excluant tout ce qui devrait être à décharge …

KOSSEF, _d'une voix très calme qui impose le respect._

Si vous permettez… Il me semble que je me dois d'intervenir à ce stade de la discussion puisque nous abordons l'aspect de la personnalité du tueur et que j'ai dressé le profil psychologique de Mosley. _(Tout le monde se tait et l'écoute avec attention). _A propos de son niveau d'intelligence, mon avis de professionnelle est que celle-ci est malheureusement bien loin des cimes que lui nous prêtons ici. Plus précisément, Arol Mosley possède une intelligence nettement en dessous de la moyenne. Soyons clair, je ne vous parle pas d'une quelconque pathologie. Je prétends juste qu'il a de très faibles capacités de projections et d'analyses.

BRADFORD, _râlant._

Ouais, ça, c'est ce qu'il vous fait croire !

KOSSEF

Je vous prie de croire que j'ai une certaine habitude des dissimulateurs. Toutefois, sachez que j'ai introduit et étudié cette hypothèse. Et que je l'ai rejetée. Pour de nombreuses raisons. Certaines sont liées à sa personnalité, d'autres à son état au moment des faits et d'autres enfin sont liées à la nature des mutilations -…

RIDLEY

Ce que vous disiez tout à l'heure ? Qu'elles étaient éminemment symboliques ?

KOSSEF, _elle lui sourit._

En effet. La personne qui a dégradé ainsi le corps de la victime avait des griefs très précis. Griefs contre les femmes sans aucun doute mais pas n'importe quelles femmes. Les femmes de pouvoir, d'intelligence. Celles qui se servent avant tout de leur tête, froidement. Je vous explique cela en adoptant le point de vue de l'assassin. La décapitation signifie que c'est aux opinions de sa victime qu'il en veut. Et les différents sévices infligés à ses organes sexuels indiquent, contrairement à ce que l'on peut croire, l'absence de désir sexuel entre l'agresseur et la victime…

BUCHANAN, _agacé._

Mais enfin, il l'a violée !

KOSSEF

Avec divers objets, oui. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il se soit introduit lui-même en elle. Toutes ces blessures disent la même chose. Il a voulu détruire sa féminité. Il ne la considérait pas comme « femme », vraisemblablement à cause de certaines de ses opinions.

BRADFORD, _suant et s'agitant._

Tout ça est très intéressant, mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec Mosley !

KOSSEF, _posément et avec un sourire à destination de Bradford._

Je ne le vois pas non plus ! _(Elle laisse passer deux secondes pour ménager ses effets)_. Ca ne ressemble pas à Mosley qui n'a rien contre les femmes et encore moins contre les femmes qui pensent. C'est ce que j'ai écrit dans mon rapport -…

BRADFORD, _méprisant, en toisant Scully et Kossef._

A ça les rapports, ça vous connaît hein mesdames ? !

KOSSEF, _elle l'ignore._

Arol Mosley est issu d'une famille monoparentale. Sa mère l'a élevé toute seule, aidée par sa propre mère, avec deux sœurs et un frère atteint de cécité. Madame Mosley a commencé sa carrière comme infirmière et est aujourd'hui infirmière en chef et manage une équipe de quinze personnes. C'est une femme de caractère qui fait aussi partie du conseil de vie du quartier -…

BUCHANAN

Et alors ? Son fils est tout de même une petite frappe de dealer.

KOSSEF

Son fils est surtout un toxicomane. Et cela fait longtemps que sa mère a entrepris tout ce qu'elle peut pour le sortir de la drogue. C'est un long chemin… Mais sur le fond, je ne vous contredirais pas : c'est devenu un petit délinquant au fil du temps. Malheureusement, il correspond en tous point au profil type du jeune toxico qui se met à dealer pour se payer sa dose… Mais c'est précisément l'une des choses qui ne colle pas dans cette affaire. Par ailleurs, ce que j'essaie également de vous dire, c'est que notre suspect a un respect immodéré pour sa mère dont vous avez compris qu'elle est une femme de tête et de convictions. Ce garçon n'a pas une image négative des femmes, au contraire. Il a une petite amie qui fait des études de commerce et qui lui a mit un marché en main : il se range ou elle rompt. Encore une femme de caractère. Il admire ses sœurs et sa grand-mère pour tout ce qu'elles ont fait pour lui et son frère et il est rongé de culpabilité à l'idée de leur faire des soucis -…

FIELDING

Vous êtes en train d'essayer de nous convaincre que Mosley respecte trop les femmes pour avoir maltraité ainsi Amy Jones. Mais ses propos, qu'il ne conteste pas, ne sont pas précisément respectueux…

KOSSEF

Ces propos sont inadmissibles. Et il le sait. Il explique son comportement par le manque…

SKINNER, _semblant réaliser l'importance de l'information._

Il était en plein sevrage !

KOSSEF

Exactement. Il était d'ailleurs suivi par un médecin du centre Thamber, un centre d'aide à la désintoxication_. (Elle sort un document du dossier et le montre aux autres)_. Je vous invite à prendre connaissance de son témoignage : il confirme la volonté d'Arol d'arrêter de se droguer, les influences positives de sa mère et de sa petite amie et surtout, ce médecin confirme les effets du manque…

SCULLY, _lisant._

Anxiété, agressivité, impulsivité, tremblements incontrôlables…

KOSSEF

Lorsqu'il a été arrêté, le lendemain du meurtre, Mosley n'avait pas pris de drogues depuis 72 heures. Son état comme sa personnalité semblent, de mon point de vue peu compatibles avec la froideur et la présence d'esprit qui était nécessaire pour faire disparaître toutes les preuves matérielles. Il n'y a qu'à voir la façon dont il a craqué face aux photographies lors de l'interrogatoire. Les tueurs organisés conservent généralement calme et sang froid et donnent le plus souvent une image d'eux-mêmes très rassurante. Tout l'inverse de ce que nous présente notre suspect.

BUCHANAN, _furieux._

Vous avez voté coupable tout à l'heure !

KOSSEF

J'ignorais que vous n'aviez pas retrouvé un seul indice de sa culpabilité sur place. Cela suppose une préparation rigoureuse, une maîtrise remarquable, et pas seulement un mobile.

HANNIGAN

Vous semblez oublier le témoignage.

_Scully se lève et va fouiller dans le carton au fond de la pièce. Les autres la regardent surpris._

SKINNER

Agent Scully ? Que cherchez-vous ?

_Elle extirpe un grand document du carton et se relève, satisfaite._

SCULLY

Ca ! _(Elle vient le déposer au centre de la table. Ils se penchent dessus)._ C'est le plan du quartier. Vous voyez la fenêtre de Madame O'Nell ? C'est celle-ci_. (Elle leur montre)_. Et la maison d'Amy Jones ? _(Ridley la désigne presque à l'opposé du plan)._ Intéressant…

_Elle se tourne vers la fenêtre comme si quelque chose avait attiré son attention et s'approche de la vitre._

SCULLY, _murmurant._

C'est bien calme ici. _(Elle s'interrompt et fixe un point devant elle)_. Monsieur Hannigan ?

HANNIGAN, _surpris._

Oui ?

SCULLY, _regardant toujours au dehors._

Pouvez-vous venir, s'il vous plaît ?

_Hannigan se lève, la rejoint et regarde dehors à son tour._

SCULLY, _elle lui désigne quelque chose._

Cet homme là-bas ? Ce n'est pas l'agent qui vous sert de garde du corps en meeting ?

HANNIGAN, _il essaie de distinguer._

Peut-être. C'est possible. Mais il ne me protège que dans ce type d'occasion. Le reste du temps, je me protège tout seul.

SCULLY

Regardez bien.

HANNIGAN

Franchement, je ne sais pas. La carrure peut-être. _(Il s'impatiente)._ Mais enfin, je ne vois pas le rapport. Vous pensez qu'une alerte a été donnée ? Et que les lieux ont été évacués ? _(Soucieux)._ Vous croyez que le FBI va tenter de nous libérer ?

CULVER, _presque hystérique._

Surtout pas, il faut surtout pas ! Il va nous faire sauter !

_Il court vers la fenêtre pour regarder par lui-même._

SCULLY

Rassurez-vous. Il y a ici trop de personnes dont la vie semble avoir une valeur significative… _(Elle ajoute grinçante)._ Contrairement à d'autres vies qui ne semblent peser que quantité négligeable

_Elle revient près de la table, dédaignant Culver._

SCULLY, _à Ridley._

Et Mosley serait parti par ici ? _(Elle montre sur le plan la direction opposée à celle de la maison de Miranda O'Nell. Ridley hoche la tête)_. Quelle distance y a-t-il entre ces deux points ?

SKINNER, _bas._

A vue de nez plus de 150 mètres.

SCULLY, _hochant la tête._

Monsieur Hannigan ? _(Il est revenu s'asseoir)._ L'homme que je vous ai montré, a combien de mètres diriez-vous qu'il était ?

HANNIGAN, _troublé._

Je dirais 150 mètres. Peut-être un peu plus.

SCULLY

Et vous ne l'avez pas reconnu. Alors que nous sommes en plein jour et que vous êtes encore jeune. _(Un temps)._ Tandis que notre témoin est une femme âgée -…

RIDLEY, _faiblement._

Qui a des troubles de la vision puisqu'elle porte des lunettes…

SCULLY

Et qu'il faisait nuit lorsqu'elle a vu cet homme. _(Un temps)._ Bien fort est celui qui peut affirmer reconnaître une personne de nuit à 150 mètres.

_Buchanan se lève et frappe violemment la table._

BUCHANAN

Et merde !

BRADFORD

Eh voilà ! C'est signé ! L'assassin est un gentil garçon et la vieille femme est une horrible menteuse ! Vous êtes tarée !

SCULLY

Miranda O'Nell ne ment pas.

BUCHANAN

Ah !

SCULLY

Pour mentir, il faut distinguer la vérité de l'affabulation. Or cette femme est convaincue de ce qu'elle avance. Elle est de bonne foi. Juste peut-être un peu présomptueuse.

C'est une question de perception. Son cerveau a ressenti le besoin de trouver une cohérence dans ces informations marquantes : une silhouette sombre dont elle apprend qu'elle est vraisemblablement l'auteur d'un assassinat et le visage de ce jeune noir qui a proféré des menaces de meurtre la veille. Elle a été trompée par ses sens et l'interprétation qu'en a fait son cerveau. D'autant plus que la menace l'avait sûrement profondément choquée.

_Bradford se lève à son tour et s'approche de Scully. Ridley, Kossef et Skinner s'apprêtent à s'interposer dans un même mouvement. Scully les arrête d'un signe de main. Elle tourne le dos à Bradford qui s'avance toujours et ôte tranquillement sa veste qu'elle pose soigneusement sur sa chaise. Lorsqu'elle se retourne, Bradford est à quelques centimètres d'elle, la toisant de haut._

BRADFORD, _lui touchant le front de son doigt accusateur._

Mosley est un assassin !

_Elle le regarde dans les yeux, saisit son doigt et le baisse. Elle le fixe en serrant les dents mais garde son calme._

SCULLY

Mosley est juste un petit dealer.

_Bradford se dégage, se rue vers le carton, renversant tout par terre et s'énervant à chercher quelque chose. Finalement, il pousse un « Ah » triomphant et se revient vers Scully avec un tas de photos qu'il lui plante sous le nez._

BRADFORD, crachant.

Vous avez vu ça ? ! Vous avez vu ces saloperies !

SCULLY

J'ai fait l'autopsie.

BRADFORD, _vociférant._

Alors vous êtes inexcusable ! _(Il lui colle une photo sur le visage. Elle doit se dégager. Skinner se lève)_. _(A Skinner)_ Couché le toutou ! _(A Scully)_ Regardez bien son visage, à elle. Et dites-lui que vous aller relâcher le connard qui lui a fait ça !

SCULLY

Ce n'est pas lui. Par respect pour elle, nous lui devons le vrai coupable.

BRADFORD

Le vrai coupable, c'est cette vermine de nègre ! L'autre est innocent, vous avez ma parole !

SKINNER, _grondant._

Et sa parole à lui ?

BRADFORD, _furieux._

Quoi ?

SKINNER, _insistant avec plus de fermeté._

Mosley. Depuis le début il ne cesse de répéter qu'il est innocent.

BRADFORD, _il s'écarte de Scully et s'avance vers Skinner._

Mais vous avez bouffé du cul béni, Skinner ! _(Provocateur)_. Vous avez bien changé depuis le Vietnam, hein ? Vous essayez quoi, là ? De vous racheter une bonne conscience ? ! _(Il se tourne vers les autres)._ Mais ils disent tous ça ! Ils n'ont jamais rien fait. _(Prenant une voix de fausset)._ « C'est pas ma faute. C'est les autres ! J'vous jure ! »… Des petites tarlouzes, oui ! Croyez-moi ! Dès qu'ils ont les jetons, ils passent aux aveux !

SCULLY, _glaciale._

Vous préconisez quoi ? La torture ? !

BRADFORD

Je préconise le retour aux bonnes vieilles méthodes. A l'ancienne ! Y'a que ça de vrai !

_Scully se lève et claque rageusement sa chaise. Bradford ricane. Scully va ouvrir la fenêtre. On entend un nouveau coup de tonnerre. Kossef se lève à son tour, blanche._

KOSSEF, _révoltée._

On avoue n'importe quoi sous la torture !

BRADFORD

Et eux ? ! Vous croyez qu'ils se gênent eux pour vous touyaguer ? ! Vous croyez qu'ils accordent la moindre importance à votre vie. Mais ils vous pètent à la gueule, ces connards ! Ils se marrent devant vos réticences à la con ! C'est tous les mêmes ! Les négros, les arabes de merde, tous ces terroristes qui vous crachent à la figure et vous défient en ricanant quand vous leur tendez gentiment un petit kawa. _(Skinner se lève et se plante face à la porte d'entrée en tournant le dos à Bradford. Bradford continue, de plus en plus incontrôlable) _« Allez, sois sympa. Dis-nous si c'est toi qu'a balancé les avions sur le World Trade Center… Ouais, on sera cool. Pour peu que tu tombes sur une gonzesse, si ça se trouve, tu feras juste un peu de tôle… » Ouais parce que dans ce pays de merde, y'a des enculeuses de mouches qui veulent même pas qu'on les grille, hein ! _(Kossef va rejoindre Scully près de la fenêtre. Toutes les deux sont tournées vers les vitres. Fielding fait tourner sa chaise et tourne le dos à Bradford en croisant les bras. Bradford crache par terre)_. C'est ça, tournez-vous ! Ne regardez pas la vérité en face ! Laissez donc les autres faire le sale boulot et gardez les mains bien propres. _(Granger se détourne à son tour)_. Mais moi, ça me pose pas de problème ! Et à vous non plus Hannigan j'imagine, puisque vous vous êtes bien gardé de faire le moindre commentaire sur ce qui s'est passé à Abu Ghraib. C'est elle qui vous a conseillé de vous taire, hein ? Au moins pour ça, Amy Jones avait des couilles, je vous le dis ! _(Hannigan baisse la tête)_. Y'a des moments où il faut ce qu'il faut. Donnez-le-moi, le microbe ! J'en fais mon affaire ! _(Ridley se lève et s'approche silencieusement de Scully et Kossef. Bradford hurle maintenant)._ Donnez-le-moi ! Il sera comme les autres ! Désappez-les, et branchez leurs couilles à la gégène et vous verrez qu'ils se pissent dessus ! C'est pas un innocent, c'est un putain de coupable. Qu'il crève, lui et ses congénères ! _(Il les regarde tous, mais plus personne ne le regarde lui. Il commence à se sentir mal)._ Qu'ils crèvent tous !

_A bout de souffle, la chemise trempée de transpiration, il s'affale sur sa chaise en bout de table. Autour de la table il ne reste que Fielding, Hannigan, Granger, Culver et Buchanan. Les deux femmes lui tournent le dos. Les trois hommes ont la tête baissée et fuient son regard. Il y a un long silence, lourd, juste entrecoupé par la respiration haletante de Bradford._

KOSSEF, _trop calmement._

Je voudrais changer mon vote… _(Un temps)_. Je crois que Mosley n'est pas coupable !

_Cette fois, l'orage éclate dehors. Tous se retournent vers elle. On entend des trombes d'eau s'abattre soudainement sur la ville._

_Rideau._


	3. Chapter 3

**ACTE III**

**SCENE 1**

_Scully, Kossef et Ridley sont toujours près de la fenêtre. Kossef s'est retournée vers la rue et semble plongée dans ses pensées. Scully et Ridley se regardent sans rien dire. Timidement, il pose sa main sur son bras. Elle baisse les yeux sur la main. Il la retire, gêné et vient se rasseoir près de Skinner._

FIELDING, _elle s'est levée, transpire abondamment._

Je ne me sens pas très bien. _(Elle laisse tomber sa veste sur sa chaise, mais celle-ci tombe par terre. Elle regarde le vêtement par terre sans réagir et semble sous le choc)_. Pourrais-je avoir un peu d'eau ? _(Elle vacille. Hannigan et Skinner se précipitent vers elle. Elle se rétablit toute seule en les tenant à distance)_. Ça va aller. Ça va aller… Je voudrais juste un peu d'eau.

_Granger se précipite pour lui servir un verre d'eau. Fielding boit, très lentement._

CULVER, _s'agitant et tournant frénétiquement en rond._

On va tous mourir ! On va tous mourir à cause d'elles ! _(Il montre Kossef et Scully du doigt et s'effondre sur son siège la tête dans ses mains)._

BUCHANAN, _vert de rage._

Reprenez-vous, détective Culver ! _(Il lui tapote le dos en regardant méchamment des deux femmes). _Les bonnes femmes ne feront pas leur loi ici, faites-moi confiance...

HANNIGAN, _il est très pâle._

Docteur Kossef, je vous en prie, ce n'est pas sérieux. Vous ne pouvez pas nous faire ça maintenant…

_Tous, sauf Scully, la regardent avec l'espoir fou qu'elle change à nouveau d'avis. Mais elle continue à leur tourner le dos sans leur répondre._

CULVER, _hystérique._

Il reste 31 minutes ! Plus que 31 minutes !

SKINNER, _bas à Scully._

Vous devriez contacter Mulder. Il faut accélérer les choses, maintenant ! On a enfin une piste sérieuse avec cette histoire de femme et de fille assassinées.

SCULLY, _sur le même ton._

Je suis sûre que c'est un mensonge. C'est trop gros. Il sait très bien qu'on le retrouvera avec ça… _(Un temps)._ Ou alors…

SKINNER

Ou alors ?

SCULLY, _sombre._

Ou alors, il se moque de ce que nous pourrions savoir… _(Elle le regarde)._ Et il a déjà décidé de ne prendre aucun risque avec nous.

SKINNER, _après un temps._

Dans ce cas, il vaudrait mieux qu'il nous mente… Je n'y comprends rien. Pourquoi fait-il ça ? Pourquoi veut-il nous manipuler ainsi ?

SCULLY, _pour elle-même._

C'est toujours la vraie question…

KOSSEF, _elle se retourne enfin et semble épuisée._

Je vais me rafraichir.

_Skinner et Scully se regardent._

SKINNER, _bas._

Mettez-la au courant.

_Elle hoche la tête et se dirige à son tour vers le cabinet de toilette. Elle rejoint Kossef sur le côté droit derrière la cloison. Celle-ci est penchée au-dessus du lavabo et se passe de l'eau sur le visage. Scully reste un instant à ses côtés sans rien dire. Kossef continue ses ablutions. On devine qu'elle essaye de reprendre contenance._

SCULLY, _sans la regarder, _

_respectant son besoin de retrouver son calme._

Merci.

KOSSEF, _se retourne et lui sourit tristement._

C'est vous qui avez fait le plus dur.

SCULLY, _gravement._

Je crains que le plus dur soit à venir.

KOSSEF, _reprenant sa contenance._

Vous avez remarqué ? Il essaye de nous émouvoir ?

SCULLY

L'appel à l'affectif. Une stratégie d'influence bien connue. J'ai vu, en effet.

KOSSEF, _qui a pleinement récupéré son ton professionnel._

Il fait aussi appel aux valeurs de la communauté. C'est habile. Le sentiment d'appartenance à cette communauté doit nous pousser à adhérer à son discours : puisque nous pensons aussi qu'on ne peut s'en prendre aux femmes et aux enfants. Puisque nous exigeons, bien légitimement, la justice. Puisque cet homme et nous partageons ces mêmes fondamentaux, nous devrions nous conforter à son modèle, au modèle américain. Sans quoi, nous serions des êtres indignes de notre groupe social et nous pourrions être rejetés. C'est le fameux « Vous êtes avec nous ou contre nous ! » de Georges Bush.

SCULLY, _bas._

Et c'est aussi ce que m'a dit Dave Hannigan à peu de choses près dès le début…

KOSSEF, _avec un petit sourire._

Mais on ne vous manipule pas si facilement.

_Silence._

SCULLY, _bas, presque honteuse._

Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir raison. Pas sûre d'avoir le droit de m'opposer à eux tous. Je suis peut-être terriblement prétentieuse et égoïste.

KOSSEF

Non, vous ne l'êtes pas. Vous prenez vos responsabilités. Ça n'a rien à voir.

SCULLY, _perdue._

Et mes responsabilités vis-à-vis d'eux ?

_Kossef lui prend la main._

KOSSEF

Chacun fait comme il peut. _(Un temps)_. Quant à moi, je suis avec vous.

SCULLY

Vous êtes bien la seule ! _(Elle se reprend et sourit faiblement)_. En fait, non. Je dois vous dire que nous avons un allié…

_Elle sort son portable et le montre à Kossef stupéfaite. Elle appuie sur une touche._

SCULLY

Mulder ? (_Elle échange un air entendu avec Kossef)_. Tu as entendu ?... _(Elle a l'air surpris)_. Oui, elle est là… Très bien, je mets le haut parleur.

_La voix de Mulder s'élève. Scully sourit._

MULDER

Bonsoir Docteur Kossef. La femme est décidément l'avenir de l'homme, n'est-ce pas ?

KOSSEF, _elle sourit._

A ce stade, je crois que les faits vous donnent raison. Je suis heureuse de vous entendre, agent Mulder.

MULDER, _grave._

Et moi de vous savoir avec nous, docteur Kossef. Bien. A propos de notre homme, avant toute chose, je veux vous dire que son histoire est fausse. J'ai vérifié : il n'y a pas la moindre trace d'une double décapitation d'une mère et de sa fille.

SCULLY

J'en étais sûre !

KOSSEF

Je n'y croyais pas non plus. La décapitation est un acte idéologique, pas un acte sadique au sens strict. Un seul et même individu ne perpétue pas simultanément ces deux choses là. Quel que soit son discours pour justifier ses faits, l'instinct, lui, le poussera toujours d'un côté ou de l'autre, mais il choisira son camp. Notre preneur d'otage nous a menti…

D'ailleurs, ça ne colle pas non plus dans l'affaire Amy Jones. A titre personnel, je suis de plus en plus tentée de croire qu'il n'y avait pas un mais deux agresseurs… Le sadique et le prosélyte-activiste.

SCULLY, _surprise, à Kossef._

Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par « prosélyte-activiste » ?

MULDER, _répondant à la place de Kossef._

Ce crime est un message. C'est l'expression du rejet viscéral d'une opinion, d'une idéologie que représentait Amy Jones. C'est ce que veut signifier notre prosélyte.

KOSSEF

Absolument.

SCULLY

Que rejette-t-il ? La doctrine républicaine ?

KOSSEF

Peut-être. Mais ça peut aussi être tout autre chose : l'impérialisme américain, la classe politique…

MULDER, _hésitant._

La justification de la torture… Amy Jones avait déterminé la ligne de conduite de Dave Hannigan à ce sujet. Et comme Bradford vous l'a élégamment rappelé : ils ont approuvé par leur silence les exactions d'Abu Ghraib et l'utilisation de la torture dans la lutte contre le terrorisme…

_Les deux femmes se regardent, frappées par cette idée._

KOSSEF, _réfléchissant tout haut._

Ce serait très possible. Et ca justifierait d'autant plus ses sévices…

_Elles se taisent un moment._

SCULLY

Et sur le manipulateur ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a en fin de compte ?

MULDER

Il a des moyens financiers énormes. Il a certainement des contacts ou des agents infiltrés au FBI.

SCULLY, _semblant réaliser les choses tout d'un coup._

Que se passe-t-il au dehors ?

MULDER

Quatre individus armés – enfin peut-être seulement trois - sont devant votre porte -…

SCULLY

Quatre seulement ?

MULDER

Il n'a pas besoin de plus. Il peut vous faire sauter. Et ici, en haut lieu, personne n'est prêt à prendre ce risque. Le bâtiment a été évacué ainsi que les rues et immeubles avoisinants. On est prêt à lancer un assaut si nécessaire, mais…

SCULLY, _elle termine sa phrase la gorge nouée._

Vous ne le ferez que si vous l'avez neutralisé, lui…

MULDER, _bas._

Oui. Ce sont les consignes. Pour déclencher des explosifs à distance, il doit être dans un rayon d'1km. Nous ne l'avons pas encore trouvé mais j'espère que son profil pourra nous aider à le localiser plus vite.

KOSSEF

Et sinon ?

_Silence._

MULDER

Les officiels pensent qu'il faut que vous jouiez son jeu pour vous sauver. Selon leurs statisticiens _(On devine le mépris dans sa voix)_, c'est l'hypothèse qui vous offre les meilleures chances. _(Un temps)._ Je suis désolé. _(On le sent furieux de ne pouvoir faire plus)._ Scully… Je voudrais tellement…

SCULLY, _voix sourde._

Je sais que tu fais le maximum, Mulder… _(Un temps. Kossef se détourne comme pour leur laisser un semblant d'intimité. Scully reprend d'une voix plus ferme)_. Et son profil ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

MULDER

Il a le pouvoir, il a l'argent, il a les relations. Il est probablement guidé par un désir immense de vengeance pour mettre en œuvre un plan pareil.

KOSSEF

Il recherche la puissance, la domination. Il veut nous obliger à trancher. C'est une évidence lorsqu'on se rend compte qu'il nous présente deux coupables potentiels. Si son désir absolu était la justice, il ne nous permettrait pas de choisir. Il nous désignerait le coupable. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ça n'a aucun sens à moins qu'il ne veuille simplement nous manipuler, nous asservir. Mais j'ignore pourquoi…

MULDER

Je crois que je sais. _(Les deux femmes tressaillent)_. Enfin, j'ai mon idée là-dessus.

SCULLY

Qui est ?

MULDER

Tu te rappelle ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure quant au fait qu'il en voulait peut être à certains d'entre vous ?

SCULLY, _interpellée et méfiante tout d'un coup._

Comment as-tu entendu ça ? Je n'avais pas ouvert mon téléphone à ce moment.

MULDER, _très vite._

Je… Je ne peux pas t'expliquer maintenant. C'est trop compliqué et nous avons peu de temps. Mais écoute-moi bien : je crois que tu as raison. En fait, je crois que votre homme mène une… expérience !

SCULLY et KOSSEF, _en même temps._

Une expérience ?

MULDER

Je pense qu'il veut se venger de certaines personnes. Les tuer peut-être. Les humilier certainement. Vous êtes ses cobayes… Et… Scully ?

SCULLY, _encore sous le choc de la révélation._

Oui ?

MULDER

Dans ce genre d'expérience _(Un temps)_, il faut un complice.

SCULLY, _perdue._

Mais quel est le but de -… ?

_Une voix rugit au dehors._

BRADFORD

Scully, Kossef ! Ramenez-vos fesses ! Ou je vous enfonce la tête dans vos putains de toilettes !

_On entend Bradford se rapprocher. Scully range précipitamment son portable._

**SCENE 2**

_Bradford pousse violemment la porte et saisit Scully par le bras._

BRADFORD

Sortez de là, maintenant ! Ça commence à bien faire vos manigances.

_Il la tire violemment hors du cabinet de toilette._

KOSSEF, _à Bradford._

Arrêtez ça immédiatement. Vous perdez votre sang froid !

SCULLY, _se débattant._

Lâchez-moi. Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de vous !

CULVER, _il se rapproche l'air mauvais._

_(A Scully)._ Vous avez des ordres à recevoir de LUI ! _(Du doigt, il désigne le haut parleur)._

RIDLEY, _se précipitant vers Scully._

Ça suffit. Il dépasse les bornes _! (Il bouscule fortement Bradford l'obligeant à lâcher Scully)._

SCULLY, _secouée._

Merci.

BRADFORD, _crachant au visage de Ridley._

Vous êtes un connard, Ridley ! Si vous aviez correctement mené votre enquête, on n'en serait pas là !

RIDLEY, _il s'essuie, rouge de colère._

Redites ça !

BRADFORD, _provocateur._

Vous êtes un connard incompétent -…

SCULLY, _se reprenant._

Le stress vous rend agressif et stupide, Bradford ! Reprenez vos esprits !

BRADFORD, _il provoque toujours Ridley en s'approchant._

… et vous feriez mieux de renoncer à elle. Elle veut votre mort en plus de la notre, cette sale pute !

_Cette fois, le poing de Ridley part et s'abat sur le visage de Bradford qui ne s'est pas écarté assez vite. Ridley essaie de se jeter sur lui mais Buchanan arrive par derrière et use de toutes ses forces pour maitriser son collègue. A terre, Bradford ricane méchamment et essuie avec sa manche le sang coulant de son nez, Culver le relève._

_Skinner s'approche et se plante devant Bradford._

SKINNER, _d'une voix puissante et menaçante._

Vous êtes un minable, Bradford ! A défaut de pouvoir vous sortir par la porte, j'hésite à vous faire passer par la fenêtre…

GRANGER, _effrayée._

Ne faites pas ça, monsieur. Je vous en prie. Si nous ne sommes pas dix…

CULVER, _qui s'est lâchement écarté en voyant Skinner arriver._

Elle a raison. On doit être dix. _(Skinner le fusille du regard. Il se ratatine)._ Pour le vote, monsieur…

_Bradford ravale sa salive. Il semble effrayé par le regard de Skinner. Il recule un peu vers la fenêtre._

BRADFORD, _fuyant._

Calmez-vous, Walter. On ne va en faire un plat, ce ne sont que des mots…

SKINNER, _il le prend par le col et fait mine de le soulever._

Encore un mot de ce genre et je vous le fais ravaler à ma façon _(Il serre légèrement le col. Bradford écarquille les yeux.)_

BRADFORD, _suffoquant._

Walt -…

SCULLY, _posant sa main sur le bras de Skinner._

Monsieur, je vous en prie_… (Skinner hésite puis desserre sa prise. Elle regarde son supérieur avec intensité)_. Il n'en vaut pas la peine, vraiment. _(Skinner la regarde et sans la quitter des yeux, relâche Bradford qui s'affaisse lourdement contre le mur)._

_Tout le monde est figé. Bradford tousse et peine à se remettre. Au bout d'un temps, Kossef s'avance vers Skinner et Scully._

KOSSEF, _apaisante._

Ecoutez. Nous sommes tous extrêmement tendus. Il est parfaitement normal d'avoir du mal à gérer une situation aussi stressante psychologiquement. Je propose que nous reprenions nos places et que nous essayions de trouver une solution à notre problème. _(Elle les regarde tous l'un après l'autre). _D'accord ?

_Ils hésitent un instant et petit à petit, regagnent tous leurs places à pas lents. Bradford traine la patte._

BRAFORD, _crachant la tête basse._

Comment voulez-vous trouver une solution puisque vous ne respectez pas les règles !

CULVER, _qui se rassoie les épaules rentrées._

Ouais, c'est vrai. Elle joue perso depuis le début…

BUCHANAN, _sombre._

D'accord avec eux !

FIELDING

Il y a un moment où il faut accepter l'avis de la majorité.

HANNIGAN, _le regard lourd de reproche vers Scully._

C'est une question de solidarité élémentaire.

CULVER, _se redressant avec plus d'assurance._

On doit tous être d'accord. C'est ce qu'il a dit. Il veut qu'on lui dise lequel des deux hommes est coupable. C'est simple. Il n'y a qu'à obéir. Vite. Et tout ira bien. C'est ce qu'il a dit, j'ai pas raison ? _(Il se tourne vers Buchanan pour obtenir sa confirmation)._

BUCHANAN

Si, c'est ce qu'il a dit.

SCULLY

Mais si aucun des deux n'est coupable ?

CULVER, _criant presque._

Il a dit « L'un des deux est coupable » !

KOSSEF, _doucement._

Comment peut-il le savoir ?

CULVER, _déboussolé._

Mais... Mais…

BRADFORD, _le regard noir mais tentant de se canaliser._

Il y a eu une enquête. Et quoiqu'en disent… _(Il s'interrompt)…_ ces deux là, ce sont ces deux noms qui sont ressortis. Aucun autre. Point barre. _(Il transpire abondamment. et grommelle). _Putain, un whisky ! Je voudrais juste un whisky… Le FBI est vraiment un ramassis de mormons !

CULVER, _il se lâche, rassuré du soutien des autres._

De toute façon, on s'en fout. C'est les règles ! Y'a rien à comprendre. On applique, c'est tout !

SCULLY, _maugréant._

Un parfait petit Eichmann !

FIELDING, _troublée._

Que dites-vous, agent Scully ?

SCULLY, _plus fort._

Ces règles, moi, je ne les ai pas choisies. Je n'ai pas à les accepter. Elles sont barbares. Pourquoi devrais-je m'y soumettre aveuglément ?

BUCHANAN, _ricanant._

Juste pour ne pas crever. _(Scully le dévisage. Il rajoute, grinçant_). Pour ne pas NOUS faire crever !

SCULLY

Mais on nous demande de livrer un homme, au nom du ciel ! Je refuse de livrer un homme pour sauver ma vie !

BUCHANAN, _agressif._

Alors faites-le pour sauver NOTRE vie !

_Elle le regarde, figée._

HANNIGAN

Et puis, je vous signale qu'il ne nous demande que son nom… Ce n'est pas pareil.

SCULLY, _elle se lève, respire un coup_

_et se retourne en_ _fixant Hannigan._

Et si ce nom devait être l'un des nôtres ?

HANNIGAN, _desserrant sa cravate, de plus en plus incommodé._

Que dites-vous ? C'est idiot !

SCULLY

Non, ça n'a rien d'idiot ! Si vous deviez donner le nom de l'un d'entre nous en sachant qu'il se ferait tuer sitôt que vous êtes sorti, … que feriez-vous ?

_Tout le monde le regarde._

HANNIGAN, _se tortillant sur sa chaise._

Soyons sérieux. Je ne donnerai le nom d'aucun d'entre vous !

SCULLY, _elle se penche par dessus la table_

_et lui demande doucement, comme une prière._

Alors pourquoi lui ?

_Hannigan baisse la tête. Un silence._

FIELDING, _soufflant._

Parce qu'il est déjà condamné !

KOSSEF, _les sourcils froncés._

Nous en avons déjà parlé. Dans le pire des cas, il n'encourrait pas la peine de mort.

FIELDING, _secouant la tête._

Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Il est… socialement condamné. _(Tout le monde la regarde)._ Ecoutez… On est entre nous. Oublions un instant le politiquement correct. On parle d'un garçon qui a déjà un casier judiciaire conséquent, qui se drogue -…

KOSSEF, _l'interrompant._

Qui essaye d'arrêter.

FIELDING, _elle insiste._

Qui se drogue, qui injurie, menace de mort à tout va et fréquente les gangs du Bronx. C'est probablement un immonde assassin qui plus est, et même sans ça… _(Elle les regarde en recherchant leur assentiment comme si ce qu'elle énonçait relevait de l'évidence)…_ Un jeune afro-américain – pardon Madame Granger – dans ces quartiers et ces conditions, on sait bien quel est son avenir…

SKINNER, _désapprobateur._

Jessica…

SCULLY, _elle la dévisage avec stupéfaction._

Vous donnez dans la voyance ? ! Et quel est-t-il son avenir, je vous prie ?

FIELDING, _elle se ferme et regarde Scully avec sévérité._

Dans deux ans tout au plus, il aura été tué dans l'une des nombreuses rixes qui opposent les différents gangs et leurs dealers. Faites l'autruche si vous voulez, agent Scully. _(A Skinner)_ Et toi, Walter, ne me regarde pas comme ça. Tu sais bien que j'ai raison. Réfléchissez bon sang ! Qui doit survivre ? Nous ? Des directeurs, psychologues, avocats, médecins, politiciens ou agents spéciaux qui donnons tant à la société. Ou lui ? _(Elle les dévisage tous autour de la table)._ Qu'apporte-t-il, lui, sinon des ennuis ? !

BUCHANAN_, approuvant._

C'est la loi de la nature. Il y a les forts, les puissants. Et les autres qui restent sur le bord de la route. Il y a ceux dont on a besoin et ceux qui ne servent à rien. C'est comme ça.

SCULLY,_ dégoutée et _

_se réfugiant à nouveau près de la fenêtre un verre à la main._

La race des seigneurs et celles qui sont inférieures, en quelque sorte. Voilà une terminologie qui fleure bon le gaz et les chants bavarois… Mais qui êtes-vous donc pour décider ainsi de la valeur d'un humain ? !

FIELDING

Je n'ai pas parlé de races !

SCULLY

Vous parlez de groupes socioculturels. C'est exactement pareil ! Vous ne croyez pas au libre arbitre, Madame ? Vous ne pensez pas qu'on peut s'extraire de la misère ou de la délinquance par la force de la volonté, par les rencontres qui peuvent nous porter ?

FIELDING

Je crois que nous n'avons pas tous le même destin.

SCULLY

Alors, votre vie doit être bien triste et sans espoir si de toutes façon, tout est déjà écrit.

FIELDING

C'est statistique ! Il mourra bien avant nous. Je ne dis pas que c'est bien. Je ne le cautionne pas. Je constate seulement. Alors, si vous comptez nous sacrifier tous autant que nous sommes ici, il faut miser sur un meilleur cheval que ce Mosley…

SCULLY, _cynique._

En somme, grâce à notre preneur d'otage, nous gagnons du temps. On fait juste mourir Arol Mosley un peu plus vite, il nous emmerdera un peu moins. C'est un raisonnement intéressant ! _(Hannigan et Fielding soupirent et se regardent inquiets)_. Tenez ! Faisons mieux que ça ! En sortant, je vous propose de lancer une grande campagne pour effacer tout de suite les fumeurs. Après tout, ils crèveront bien un jour et ils nous coutent les yeux de la tête avec leurs cancers. Au moins, grâce à nous, ils ne souffriront pas. Que nous sommes bons ! Oh, et puis, nous devrions nous occuper aussi rapidement du cas des vieux ! Et puis des malades, des enfants chétifs et des handicapés ! Éliminons tous ces chômeurs en trop. Ils sont inutiles et ça fera des révoltes en moins ! Fermons nos frontières aux étrangers qui n'apportent que maladies et délinquance ! Restons entre nous ! C'est vrai. Soyons logique ! Rationalisons. Nivelons la population à l'aune de ce que chacun peut lui apporter. Écartons ceux qui n'y survivraient pas de toute façon. Soyons efficaces.

Bon, bien sûr, cela aura un coût : je crains que Granger et Culver ne soient pas assez bankables… _(Ils la regardent sidérés)._ Et vous Fielding, pardonnez-moi, mais je vous trouve un peu basanée. Buchanan est déjà condamné en tant qu'accro au tabac, et votre alcoolisme, Bradford, _(Il la fusille du regard) _ne fait pas de vous notre meilleur agent productif, je regrette de vous le dire. _(De plus en plus furieuse)._ Diable, mais qui seront les élus de cette société si parfaite ? ! Je vous préviens, pour ma part, je jette l'éponge. Pas assez servile. Il faudra m'excuser auprès du « grand ordonnateur » ! _(Elle a crié sur les derniers mots et jette son verre en direction du haut-parleur. Il explose contre le mur et tous sursautent. Elle souffle et se rassoit. Personne n'ose bouger. Elle reprend plus bas et on sent le désespoir dans sa voix)._

Pourtant il y a des sourds qui composent la neuvième symphonie, des aveugles qui écrivent l'Iliade ou l'Odyssée. Il y a des enfants nés de parents illettrés et qu'on ne scolarise pas qui deviennent président des Etats-Unis et abolissent l'esclavage. Il y en a d'autres, infirmes, qui lancent le new deal. Il y a des délinquants qui deviennent pasteurs, des femmes qui au lieu de rester bien utiles dans leur cuisine découvrent le radium. Il y a des esclaves qui entrent en politique et d'autres qui créent des entreprises. Il y en a tellement, madame Fielding, qui écrivent leurs destins et qui font mentir vos suffocantes statistiques ! Mais voilà… Les absents ont toujours tort et ce soir, ils ne sont pas là pour plaider leur cause, ceux-là que vous voulez sacrifier…

HANNIGAN, _froidement._

Mais qu'ils se rassurent. Vous plaidez remarquablement pour eux. On jurerait que vous avez fait ça toute votre vie.

SCULLY, _elle dévisage Hannigan puis Fielding, puis les autres._

Ayez juste le courage et l'honnêteté de convenir que peu importe qu'Arol Mosley soit coupable. Vous ne voulez que sauver votre peau et vous seriez prêt à le justifier quel que soit le prétexte, fut-il le plus abject.

BUCHANAN

J'ai pas besoin de prétexte : il est coupable.

SCULLY, _découragée._

Bien sûr qu'il est coupable. Il faut bien qu'il le soit pour que vous puissiez vous regarder demain dans une glace. Il sera toujours plus simple de se voiler la face que de s'avouer qu'on a lâchement livré un gamin à un tueur parce qu'on veut juste encore… vivre… _(Tristement)_… goûter à la chaleur de l'été, sentir la pluie sur son visage, s'émouvoir d'un sourire ou prendre le temps d'aimer ceux qu'on n'a pas osé étreindre jusque là. _(Sa voix se brise)._

_Ils se taisent, bouleversés à ces évocations. Dehors la pluie tombe._

HANNIGAN

Ce que vous dites n'engage que vous. Pour ma part, je livre un assassin à son bourreau. C'est tout. Et je pourrais vivre avec et me regarder dans la glace pendant encore de longues années.

KOSSEF

Mais il mourra…

HANNIGAN

Il fallait qu'il y pense avant de faire ça à Amy Jones.

RIDLEY

Des horreurs pareilles, on doit les payer de sa vie.

CULVER

Et puis, LUI, ce n'est pas vraiment un tueur. Il veut juste la justice. C'est pour le bien de la société qu'il fait ça. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. C'est normal.

SCULLY, _bas._

C'est normal de tuer ?

FIELDING

Aucun de nous ne va tuer.

SCULLY, _de plus en plus marquée._

Non, bien sûr. Vous n'avez pas l'arme dans la main. Vous décidez juste. Et LUI, il dira « Je n'ai fait qu'exécuter leurs ordres ». C'est commode… Vous n'êtes que les maillons de la chaîne. Comme ces fonctionnaires qui ont établi des listes de noms. Comme ces conducteurs de train qui ont roulé jusqu'à Auschwitz ou Buchenwald. Comme ces gardiens qui les ont regardés mourir ou comme celui qui a ouvert le robinet du gaz au-dessus de leurs têtes rasées… Personne n'est coupable, tout le monde est complice… On ne pense surtout pas, on obéit aux ordres ! Et l'histoire recommence à chaque fois…

Dans quelques heures, dans quelques jours, un jeune homme sera mort. Et personne ne sera responsable de son assassinat. On invoquera le destin et ça lui fera une belle épitaphe « C'était juste pas de chance »… Pas de chance…

BUCHANAN, _nerveux et troublé._

On n'y peut rien s'il nous a coincé comme ça, Scully. Pour nous aussi, c'est « pas de chance ». Vous savez quoi ? J'aurai préféré que d'autres décident à ma place !

SCULLY

Mais là, nous n'avons pas le choix. Il faut prendre nos responsabilités.

FIELDING

Non ! _(Les autres sursautent)._ Non, je refuse ce que vous dites. Nous ne sommes pas responsables. C'est lui qui décide. Pas nous. Nous sommes obligés de respecter ses consignes. Il nous tient en joue…

KOSSEF

Je sais. Ce n'est pas juste…

GRANGER, _d'une voix vibrante de colère._

Ce n'est pas juste. C'est de la torture mentale !

_Ils la regardent surpris. Tout d'un coup, elle semble bien plus forte dans sa colère. Mais elle relève les yeux vers eux et éclate en sanglots._

SCULLY, _bas, pour elle-même._

De la torture mentale…

BUCHANAN, _se redressant avec un soudain espoir._

Peut-être qu'il n'arrivera pas à buter Mosley, d'ailleurs.

HANNIGAN, _se raccrochant avec soulagement à cette idée._

C'est vrai ! Lui, ce n'est même pas sûr qu'il meure ! Peut-être même qu'on sortant, nous pourrons essayer de le mettre sous la protection de la police ! _(Un temps. Ses mains tremblent légèrement. Il reprend). _Tandis que nous… si dans _(Il regarde sa montre)…_ si dans 12 minutes, nous n'avons pas donné de réponse claire … _(Il ne termine pas)._

BUCHANAN, _la gorge sèche._

On sautera…

SCULLY, _distante._

Peut-être bien que nous sauterons de toute façon…

CULVER

Non ! Il nous laissera sortir ! Maintenant il faut qu'on vote tous pareil.

_Ils regardent tous Scully. Elle ne bouge pas, semble complètement abattue. Ridley se lève et s'écarte du groupe. Il sort un paquet de cigarettes. Buchanan le regarde, les yeux fous._

BUCHANAN, _pour lui-même._

La dernière cigarette du condamné à mort…

**SCENE 3**

_Scully pose ses yeux sur Ridley. Elle se lève._

_Autour de la table, tout le monde semble assommé. Plusieurs éclairs illuminent brièvement la pièce. Puis les coups de tonnerre retentissent._

_Scully s'approche de Ridley qui vient d'allumer sa cigarette et tire une bouffée. Elle s'arrête face à lui._

SCULLY, _d'une voix lente._

Je peux vous en prendre une ?

_Il la regarde intensément et lui tend le paquet. Elle se sert._

RIDLEY

Je croyais que vous ne fumiez pas. _(Il lui présente son briquet. Elle se penche pour allumer la cigarette)._

SCULLY, _elle inspire et rejette lentement la fumée._

Je ne fume pas.

_Ridley hoche la tête. Ils restent silencieux un moment. Finalement, Ridley rompt le silence._

RIDLEY

Je suis désolé.

SCULLY, _les yeux dans le vide._

Pourquoi ?

RIDLEY, _il la regarde._

Je ne sais pas. Pour la situation peut-être…

SCULLY

Ce n'est pas votre faute.

RIDLEY, _hésitant._

Pour Buchanan aussi. _(Elle lève les yeux vers lui, intéressée)._ C'est mon collègue. Je suis désolé qu'il ait pu proférer de pareilles idioties sur vous…

SCULLY, _elle le détaille plus attentivement._

Buchanan n'a pas encore digéré certaines choses, il me semble… _(Ridley acquiesce silencieusement. Elle ajoute)… _Et vous non plus d'ailleurs…

RIDLEY, _interloqué._

Pardon ?

_Elle s'approche encore plus près de lui. Il se trouble._

SCULLY, _bas._

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi acceptez-vous qu'on le tue ? !

RIDLEY, _se défendant._

Je ne vois pas -…

SCULLY, _elle continue en chuchotant._

Je vous connais, Ridley. Si vous êtes prêt à le donner, ce n'est pas pour sauver votre vie. _(Elle le fixe d'un regard presque suppliant). _Vous n'êtes pas un lâche et vous n'êtes pas non plus un homme assoiffé de sang et de vengeance…

RIDLEY, _qui s'est figé à ces derniers mots._

De sang, non.

_Elle pose sa main sur le bras de Ridley. Il tressaille._

SCULLY, _grave, doucement._

De vengeance ?

_Il la regarde, regarde la main de Scully posée sur son bras, tire une bouffée et se lance._

RIDLEY, _les yeux vides._

Buchanan n'était pas mon premier coéquipier. _(Un temps)._ Vous vous souvenez d'Aminata Mousawa ?

SCULLY

Je me souviens.

RIDLEY

Il y a 7 ans, Mousawa et moi faisions équipe. Nous avions arrêté un psychopathe, _(Il a un frisson)_ : Roderick Baldwin. Un fumier qui dépeçait ses jeunes victimes étudiantes après les avoir violées. _(Un temps)._ Il a été relâché… Faute de preuves, a dit le jury.

_Il s'interrompt la gorge nouée. Elle serre doucement son bras._

RIDLEY

Deux semaines plus tard, Aminata a disparue. _(Un temps)._ On l'a retrouvée… _(Il souffle et rectifie)._ Je l'ai retrouvée quelques jours plus tard. _(Un temps)._ Morte. Ce monstre s'était vengé…

_Il se dégage de la main de Scully, lui tourne le dos et tire quelques bouffées._

SCULLY, _bas._

J'ignorais. Je suis désolée…

RIDLEY, _d'un ton brusque pour dissimuler son émotion._

C'est du passé…

SCULLY

Je ne crois pas, non…

_Il se retourne vers elle._

RIDLEY, _fort._

Vous croyez que je vote la mort de Mosley pour régler mes comptes avec Baldwin ? ! _(Tous les autres les regardent tout d'un coup. Ridley reprend plus bas pour Scully uniquement)._ Vous croyez que je fais ça pour régler mes comptes ?

_Scully le regarde sans répondre. Les épaules de Ridley s'affaissent._

RIDLEY, _murmurant._

Vous avez peut-être raison, en fait.

_Il a l'air désemparé. Scully est prise de pitié. Elle se dresse sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasse doucement sur la joue. Il la dévisage avec surprise. Elle s'écarte et s'apprête à rejoindre les autres autour de la table. Il la retient._

RIDLEY

Scully ? !

SCULLY

Oui ?

RIDLEY, _très bas._

Méfiez-vous des autres. Buck n'est pas dans son état normal et Bradford est un type dangereux. Il a trempé dans de sales affaires avec la CIA, vous savez… Ils pourraient essayer de vous faire taire… Par tous les moyens…

_Elle le regarde droit dans les yeux._

SCULLY, _avec un sourire triste._

Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils m'amochent avant que l'autre nous fasse sauter…

RIDLEY, _implorant._

Réfléchissez bien Dana. Je vous en prie, réfléchissez !

**SCENE 4**

_Scully et Ridley se rassoient. Tous se regardent en chien de faïence. Culver craque le premier._

CULVER, _tremblant._

5 minutes ! Il ne reste que 5 minutes…

HANNIGAN, _très nerveux._

Il faut voter maintenant. Et… _(Il regarde Scully la bouche sèche),_ il nous faut l'unanimité… J'espère que tout le monde a bien compris ce qui se passe ici.

BUCHANAN, _il ne tient plus en place_

_et tambourine contre la table en permanence._

Vivre ou mourir. Rien de plus simple ! _(Il lance un regard haineux à Scully)._

FIELDING, _très pâle._

Je vous en prie, allons-y !

_Hannigan pose sa main sur les épaules de Fielding secouée de tremblements. Granger sanglote. Bradford transpire à grosses gouttes. Sa chemise est maintenant marquée de deux énormes aréoles sous les bras._

BRADFORD

Putain ! Je tuerais pour un double whisky !

SCULLY, _bas._

Même sans ça…

BRADFORD, _ruant._

Vous avez encore quelque chose à dire, l'intello ?

SCULLY, _haut et en le regardant dans les yeux._

Je dis que vous allez tuer de toute façon.

HANNIGAN

Mais pas pour un whisky ! Il s'agit de sauver nos vies, agent Scully_. (Il ajoute avec aigreur)_. Mais peut-être estimez-vous que votre vie n'en vaut pas la peine ?

SCULLY

Qu'est-ce qui vous permet de penser que nous allons nous en sortir ? Pourquoi LUI faire confiance ? Pourquoi le croire ? !

CULVER, _agressif et se grattant fébrilement les paumes des mains._

Moi, je le crois LUI ! Plus que vous, en tous cas. Il ne veut que la mort d'un assassin. Vous, vous voulez notre mort à tous.

BUCHANAN

C'est un brave type, fou de douleur à cause de ce qui est arrivé à sa femme et sa fille. On peut tous le comprendre !

SCULLY

Vraiment ? ! Si ce qu'il prétend est vrai, à l'instant où nous sortirons, il sera rattrapé, condamné et emprisonné ! Je doute que cela corresponde à ses projets pour les années à venir ! Soyons sérieux. Vous croyez que ça court les rues les doubles décapitations ? Il vous ment ! Demandez-vous pourquoi !

CULVER

Je suis pas d'accord. Il y a des meurtres qu'on cache. Surtout si la justice américaine a pas assuré, hein ! On ne nous dit pas tout !

KOSSEF

Lui non plus, il ne vous dit pas tout. S'il voulait vraiment se venger, il ne simulerait pas un procès. Il abattrait simplement celui qu'il juge coupable.

BRADFORD, _ricanant._

Il veut une vraie justice ! Ca devient rare de nos jours. Ce mec, il faudrait lui ériger une statue !

SCULLY

Ce n'est pas la justice, ça. Vous ne voulez pas voir la vérité…

GRANGER, _reniflant._

Quelle vérité ?

SCULLY

… Que nous risquons de mourir de toute façon. Faut-il vraiment perdre notre dernière étincelle d'humanité avant de rendre l'âme ?

GRANGER, _secouant énergiquement la tête._

Non ! Il n'est pas comme ça. Il ne nous tuera pas.

CULVER, _scrutant sa montre avec des yeux fous._

Il faut voter !

_Jessica Fielding se lève. Lentement. Tous lèvent les yeux vers elle. Elle glisse la main dans la poche de son veston, livide, et en ressort une photographie. Elle la regarde avec une expression douloureuse et la pose lentement au centre de la table tournée vers Scully._

FIELDING, _à Scully._

A gauche, c'est Moira, et à droite, Angela. _(Un temps)._ Ce sont mes filles, agent Scully. Vous n'avez pas d'enfants, n'est-ce pas ? _(Le visage de Scully se crispe)…_ Moira est la filleule de Walter _(Elle le regarde avec insistance)._ Elle a 6 ans, elle a besoin de moi. Angela est l''aînée mais elle est plus fragile... _(Elle est très émue. Une larme coule sur sa joue). _Je n'ai pas le droit de les laisser sans mère. Je dois vivre… Pour elles…

_Granger craque à son tour._

GRANGER

Et mon fils ? Pensez à mon fils !

FIELDING, _elle essuie ses larmes et essaye de rester digne_

_mais elle tremble de la tête aux pieds._

Peut-être qu'il nous tuera… Mais on doit essayer de s'en sortir même s'il n'y a qu'un infime espoir… On doit tout essayer.

SCULLY, _bouleversée._

Madame Fielding, j'ignore s'il fera sauter cette bombe ou pas mais je suis convaincue que sa décision est déjà prise, quelle que soit notre réponse. Il nous manipule. Il jouit de nous voir prêt à l'absoudre d'un crime pour une mince lueur d'espoir : celle de vivre. C'est ainsi qu'il nous veut : prêt à vendre père et mère pour survivre. Sauf que c'est un mensonge et que notre sort, quel qu'il soit est probablement déjà scellé… Faut-il vraiment emporter Mosley dans notre tombe ? _(Elle reprend plus bas en fixant Fielding)._ Que dirait la mère de ce garçon si elle pouvait être dans cette pièce ?…

FIELDING, _elle se penche vers Scully._

Agent Scully. Regardez-moi dans les yeux ! Regardez-nous tous _(Elle lui désigne les autres autour de la table) _et dites-moi que le soulagement de vos problèmes de conscience vaut notre mort à tous. _(Scully baisse la tête. Fielding insiste, plus fort)._ Dites-moi. Ca en vaut le prix ? !

_Fielding se rassoit. Scully se tait longuement puis se lève et va à la fenêtre._

HANNIGAN, _qui essaye d'enfoncer le clou._

Entre nous, qu'est-ce qu'il a à faire de notre autorisation ? S'il veut le tuer, il le fera, non ? !

SCULLY, _d'une voix basse._

Justement. Pourquoi nous demande-t-il de voter sa mort, alors ?

HANNIGAN

Peu importe ! Les choses sont simples. Une vie n'en vaudra jamais dix ! C'est tout !

CULVER, _sur le point de défaillir._

Vous êtes malades de continuer à bavasser. IL FAUT VOTER !

BUCHANAN, _se levant avec rage._

_(A Scully)_ Tu veux le blanc, c'est ça ? ! Tu veux qu'on livre le blanc ? ! OK ! Pour moi, c'est d'accord ! T'es contente ? Alors, assieds-toi et vote, bordel !

SCULLY, _bas._

Mon Dieu, ils sont fous ! _(A Buchanan) _Je ne veux pas « le blanc » ! _(Elle les interpelle. A Skinner)._ Monsieur, vous pensez qu'Arol Mosley est coupable ? _(Skinner hoche la tête négativement)._ Docteur Kossef ? _(Elle est suppliante)._

KOSSEF

Je ne pense pas.

SCULLY

Madame Fielding ?

FIELDING, _effondrée._

Je ne sais pas mais…

SCULLY

Alors, vous devez voter non coupable !

RIDLEY, _il se lève et s'approche de Scully._

Quant à moi, je ne pense plus qu'il soit coupable -…

SCULLY, _émue aux larmes._

Merci…

RIDLEY, _il continue doucement._

… Mais je vais voter coupable. _(Scully lève les yeux vers lui, profondément triste)…_ parce qu'il faut vivre.

FIELDING, _pleurant._

Moi aussi, je veux vivre. _(Elle s'adresse à Skinner)._ Walter, la question n'est plus de savoir s'il est coupable ou pas, mais si c'est lui qui survit… ou nous ! _(Elle se lève et s'approche de lui. Il se lève à son tour. Elle lui tombe à moitié dans les bras)._ Et Moira, Walt ? Peux-tu vraiment hésiter entre la vie d'un parfait inconnu et celle de Moira, Angela, moi et toi ? Tu imagines mes filles sans leur mère alors que leur père est déjà mort ?

_Il ne répond pas et garde ses bras autour de ses épaules. On le sent ébranlé._

RIDLEY

Dana, je suis désolé. Mais entre une mort hypothétique plus tard ou dix morts immédiates, tout de suite, je n'ai pas à hésiter…

SCULLY, _bas à Ridley._

Je comprends… Je comprends… Agent Ridley, vous auriez… ?

_Il lui tend une nouvelle cigarette. Tous attendent ce qu'elle va dire._

SCULLY, _sur un ton égal._

Dans ce cas, livrez-moi.

_Stupeur. Personne ne réagit. Elle reprend._

SCULLY

Livrez-moi puisqu'il faut un coupable.

RIDLEY, _consterné._

Non !

SCULLY

Je sais. Il est toujours plus facile de condamner celui qui est loin, qu'on ne voit pas… Il est toujours plus facile de charger l'absent… Mais au fond, tout ça est sans importance. Il exige un sacrifice. Sacrifiez-moi. _(Elle tire une bouffée). _Ca ne changera pas grand chose pour moi au bout du compte.

SKINNER, _désolé._

Ne dites pas n'importe quoi…

SCULLY, _en colère._

Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que vous en avez à faire ! Vous voulez un coupable même innocent pour sauver votre peau !

CULVER, _déstabilisé._

Ouais mais c'est pas les règles. C'était Mosley ou Maddock…

SCULLY, _le foudroyant._

Mais si je suis vraiment coupable ? _(Mielleuse)._ Il sera sûrement content !

CULVER

Ben…

_Elle le regarde et comprend qu'elle va devoir leur offrir un semblant de culpabilité._

SCULLY, _d'une voix morne._

J'y suis allé le soir, juste après le travail. A l'heure du crime, je n'ai pas d'alibi. Je ne supportais pas l'arrivisme d'Amy Jones et… _(Elle a un petit rire triste et crispé)_ comme vous avez pu le constater, je suis le genre de personne qui défend ses convictions -…

CULVER, _il la regarde avec horreur._

Serait-ce possible ? !

SCULLY, _elle poursuit._

… J'ai commencé par l'attacher au radiateur et…

SKINNER, _empourpré._

Ca suffit Scully ! Je ne veux plus entendre ces inepties !

SCULLY, _imperturbable._

Je comprends que cela puisse vous mettre mal à l'aise, Monsieur… J'ai donc saisi la râpe à fromage et après l'avoir bâillonnée avec le torchon imbibé de White spirit, j'ai attaqué ses genoux… _(Kossef secoue la tête avec désolation, elle réprouve)._ Puis, j'ai mélangé trois produits domestiques qui étaient rangés sous sa cuisinière -…

CULVER

Mon Dieu, mais c'est vrai alors ? !

SKINNER, _à Culver._

Evidemment qu'elle sait comment Amy Jones est morte ! Elle l'a trouvée et autopsiée !

RIDLEY, _furieux._

C'est n'importe quoi ! Ne la croyez pas ! _(Il ajoute suppliant)._ Dana, je vous en prie…

SCULLY, _à Ridley._

Et bien quoi ? Une vie pour une autre, c'est logique, non ?

RIDLEY

Vous n'êtes pas une vie comme une autre !

SCULLY, _bas à Ridley._

Mosley non plus pour ses parents, ses amis, sa copine…

BRADFORD, _tonnant._

Stop ! C'est fini les conneries ! Dans une minute, on saute !

_Granger et Culver poussent un cri. Bradford adresse un regard entendu à Buchanan, et tout d'un coup, ils se jettent tous les deux vers Scully. Ils réussissent à l'immobiliser et la traînent vers sa chaise. Ridley essaye d'intervenir mais Culver et Hannigan s'interposent. Fielding retient Skinner. Scully se débat. Buchanan place sa main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire._

BRADFORD, _gueulant._

Maintenant, vous allez tous m'obéir ! Asseyez-vous. _(Ils s'exécutent. Kossef, Skinner et Ridley avec beaucoup de réticences)._ Bien. Mosley est coupable et c'est ce que vous allez dire à l'autre.

GRANGER, _d'une petite voix._

Il voudra vérifier l'unanimité…

BRADFORD

Fielding ! _(Elle lève la tête vers Bradford, et semble sur le point de vomir)._ Quand ce sera le tour de celle-là _(Il désigne Scully avec mépris)_, vous changerez un peu votre voix et vous vous ferez passer pour elle. _(Il rugit)._ C'est clair ? _! (Elle hoche la tête précipitamment. Bradford les regarde tous et ricane)_. Heureusement que y'en a pour se conduire en hommes, hein ? ! Surtout ne me remerciez pas ! Je vous sauve la vie malgré vous. On a l'habitude à l'agence ! _(Il crie)._ Skinner ! Allumez l'interphone !

_Les dents serrées, Skinner s'exécute. Tout le monde retient son souffle. Scully a fini par cesser de se débattre. Buchanan la maintient toujours assise, la main sur la bouche. La pluie semble s'être tue. L'interphone grésille._

**SCENE 5**

LE MANIPULATEUR, _voix sévère._

Vous êtes joueurs… A 30 secondes près, vous partiez en fumée. D'ailleurs… _(Menaçant),_ peut-être que c'est ce qui va se passer… _(Un temps)._ Etes-vous tombés d'accord ?

BRADFORD, _très vite._

Oui !

LE MANIPULATEUR, _lentement._

Fort bien. Mosley ou Maddock ?

CULVER

Mosley !… _(Il ajoute très vite)._ Monsieur.

LE MANIPULATEUR

Hum… Permettez que je vérifie ?

CULVER, _empressé._

Bien sûr, monsieur !

LE MANIPULATEUR

C'est le détective Culver que j'entends, n'est-ce pas ?

CULVER, _presque exalté, il se lève._

Oui Monsieur ! Mosley est coupable, monsieur !

LE MANIPULATEUR, _l'air satisfait._

Très bien ! Voilà une réponse claire et déterminée. _(Culver se rassoit aux anges). _Monsieur Hannigan ?

HANNIGAN, _tâchant de prendre une voix ferme._

Coupable.

LE MANIPULATEUR, _susurrant._

Coupable, monsieur. _(Il insiste sur le dernier mot)._

HANNIGAN, _il reprend, blême._

Coupable, monsieur.

LE MANIPULATEUR

Granger ?

GRANGER, _d'une petite voix_.

Coupable, monsieur.

LE MANIPULATEUR

Parfait ! Madame Fielding ? Que dites-vous ?

FIELDING

Je dis coupable… , monsieur.

LE MANIPULATEUR

Et le Directeur Bradford de la CIA ? Qu'en pense-t-il ?

BRADFORD, _rapidement_.

Il est coupable.

LE MANIPULATEUR

_(Un temps)._ Je n'ai pas compris…

BRADFORD, _perturbé_.

J'ai dis coupable.

LE MANIPULATEUR, _menaçant._

On me parle ?

BRADFORD, _réalisant son erreur et transpirant_.

Monsieur ! Je voulais dire, monsieur.

LE MANIPULATEUR

Mmm… Agent Buchanan ?

BUCHANAN, _fermement_.

Coupable, monsieur.

LE MANIPULATEUR

Et votre collègue, l'agent Ridley ?

RIDLEY, _les dents serrées._

Coupable, monsieur.

LE MANIPULATEUR, _joyeusement._

Bel esprit d'équipe ! J'imagine que votre directeur…

SKINNER, _tête basse, il jette un œil à Scully,_

_puis à Jessica Fielding_.

Coupable…

LE MANIPULATEUR

Docteur Kossef ? Votre verdict ?

_Kossef regarde Scully. Bradford se rapproche de Scully, se place juste derrière elle et mime un geste qui tord une tête en fixant méchamment Kossef._

KOSSEF, _précipitamment._

Coupable.

LE MANIPULATEUR

Et il ne nous reste plus que l'agent Scully ?

_Tous regardent Fielding. Sur le point de vomir, elle articule d'une voix brouillée._

FIELDING

Coupable, monsieur.

_Bradford sourit. Fielding laisse tomber sa tête sur la table, à bout de force. Scully, toujours bâillonnée par Buchanan, regarde dans le vide. Une larme coule sur sa joue._

LE MANIPULATEUR, _solennellement._

A l'unanimité du jury, je déclare donc que l'accusé Arol Mosley est coupable d'assassinat et actes de torture et barbarie sur la personne d'Amy Jones. La sentence est la mort. Et elle va être appliquée… tout de suite !

_Derrière la porte, des cris explosent. Ils sursautent tous. Plusieurs se lèvent, terrorisés. On entend un vacarme de tous les diables et des cris de protestation. Tout d'un coup, la porte s'ouvre et un corps pieds et poings liés est balancé dans la pièce._

LE MANIPULATEUR

Je vous présente Arol Mosley ! _(Un temps)…_ Et maintenant, vous allez le tuer !


	4. Chapter 4

**ACTE IV**

**SCENE 1**

_Kossef s'est précipitée vers Arol Mosley et le relève en s'assurant qu'il va bien. Il a l'air terrorisé. Granger s'est avancée près de la porte._

_Un homme rentre dans la pièce et reste juste à l'entrée. Il est entièrement vêtu de noir et porte une cagoule. Il braque une mitrailleuse vers les otages._

MOSLEY, _fou d'angoisse._

_Il regarde les otages d'un air suppliant en leur désignant le complice._

Ils veulent me tuer ! Aidez-moi, je vous en prie !

LE COMPLICE, _il ricane._

Tu ne t'adresses pas aux bonnes personnes, mon gars…

LE MANIPULATEUR

Arol Mosley, voici le jury qui vous a reconnu coupable de l'assassinat d'Amy Jones et qui vous a condamné à mort… A l'unanimité !

_Mosley les regarde tous, l'un après l'autre, avec stupéfaction._

MOSLEY

Mais ce n'est pas moi ! Je vous jure que ce n'est pas moi ! -…

LE MANIPULATEUR, _l'interrompant d'une voix autoritaire._

Taisez-vous !

MOSLEY, _continuant, désespéré._

J'ai droit à un procès ! Vous pouvez pas me condamner comme ça ! Vous n'avez pas le dr -…

LE MANIPULATEUR, _à son complice._

Faites-le taire !

_Le complice lui envoie un coup de crosse dans le ventre sous l'œil effaré de Kossef. Mosley se tord de douleur. Scully détourne la tête._

LE MANIPULATEUR

Bien ! Passons aux choses sérieuses. Mon associé va vous confier ceci… _(Le complice saisit à l'arrière de son ceinturon un revolver). _Ne vous avisez pas de tenter une rébellion idiote… à moins bien sûr que vous ne souhaitiez entendre une dernière fois le bruit du détonateur qu'on arme. _(Le complice tend le revolver à Granger qui est le plus près. Elle recule en refusant des mains. Il s'approche davantage et le lui donne de force. Elle le tient du bout des doigts, à l'envers, visiblement craintive). _Bien. Maintenant que Granger a l'arme qui vous servira à l'exécution, voici mes consignes… _(Scully relève tout d'un coup la tête comme si quelque chose lui revenait à l'esprit). _Il y a deux balles dans le chargeur : une pour exécuter Mosley, une autre pour l'achever si nécessaire. Vous n'aurez pas besoin de plus. Dans 5 minutes, Justice devra être passée, sinon… _(Il s'arrête et a un rire glaçant). _Sinon, vous connaissez la chanson… !

HANNIGAN, _perdu._

Mais vous aviez dit que c'était vous !

LE MANIPULATEUR

Moi quoi ?

HANNIGAN, _bredouillant._

Vous qui alliez… vous savez… _(Bas)._ Le tuer.

LE MANIPULATEUR, _ravi._

Je n'ai jamais dit ça. J'ai dit que la sentence serait applicable immédiatement. C'est le cas, non ? ! _(Menaçant)._ Je tiens toujours parole… Rendez-vous dans 5 minutes donc !

_Il coupe la communication. Le complice recule, sort et ferme la porte derrière lui._

_Silence stupéfait._

_Finalement, Granger, tremblante, lâche…_

GRANGER, _au bord de l'évanouissement._

Que quelqu'un me prenne… cette chose ! _(Elle montre le revolver)._ Par pitié ! _(Elle le tend à Kossef_).

KOSSEF, _le refusant._

Pas question ! Je n'appuierai pas sur cette gâchette. _(Bas)._ Il y a des limites à ma lâcheté…

GRANGER, _elle regarde Mosley et s'affaisse contre le mur._

Il ressemble à mon fils…

_Le revolver tombe par terre près de Bradford. Il le ramasse. Tout le monde le regarde._

MOSLEY, _gémissant._

Ne faites pas ça…

BRADFORD, _mal à l'aise, il pose le revolver sur la table_.

Vous avez pas un truc à lui mettre sur la bouche ? ! _(Silence)._ Bon, qui s'y colle ? _(Personne ne répond)._ Ridley ? !

RIDLEY, _figé._

Non.

BRADFORD, _il sue et s'essuie avec un mouchoir en tissu._

Hey ! C'est vous qui disiez à l'instant qu'une vie contre dix, y'avait pas à tortiller.

RIDLEY

Les choses ont changé. On ne me demandait pas d'abattre froidement un homme sans défense. Je ne suis pas un assassin.

BRADFORD

Bordel ! Mais vous préférez mourir ? !

RIDLEY

Je ne peux pas le tuer, c'est tout.

SKINNER

Je refuse aussi.

SCULLY _(que Buchanan a lâché)_

Il ne voulait pas un jugement, Bradford. Il ne voulait pas la justice. Ce n'était qu'un jeu, une mise en bouche dans son programme…

CULVER, _les yeux dans le vide._

Vous dites n'importe quoi…

SCULLY

Ouvrez les yeux ! Ce qu'il cherche en réalité, c'est à nous ramener à l'état d'animaux ! A l'état de brutes… Et une fois que nous ne vaudrons pas plus qu'une bête… _(Elle laisse planer un silence lourd de sens et reprend plus bas)._ Vous savez ce qu'on dit sur les chiens qui ont goûté le sang de l'homme…

BUCHANAN, _il s'effondre sur sa chaise._

On les abat ! … On les abat…

BRADFORD, _venant secouer Buchanan._

Relevez-vous, nom de dieu ! Vous n'êtes pas une tapette !

_Il prend le revolver et lui fourre dans la main, de force. Buchanan regarde le revolver, puis Bradford._

BUCHANAN, bas.

Ca va trop loin… _(Il repose le revolver)._ Ca va vraiment trop loin…

FIELDING, _elle ne semble plus avoir de larmes à pleurer,_

_elle parle mécaniquement, comme un robot_.

On va mourir… Je ne reverrai plus jamais mes filles…

BRADFORD, _il se précipite vers elle._

Bien sûr que non ! Tuez-le ! Et vous vivrez ! Et vous les reverrez vos gosses ! _(Elle le regarde l'œil vide). _Prenez ce fling, appuyez sur la gâchette ! C'est tellement simple !

FIELDING, _presque calmement._

C'est simple, en effet… _(Un temps)._ Mais ce n'est pas possible. _(Elle regarde Mosley qui la dévisage, suppliant et elle tressaille). _Je ne peux pas l'exécuter maintenant que j'ai vu ses yeux…

_Bradford se précipite sur Mosley, prend sa veste au passage et la lui met sur le visage pour le dissimuler en-dessous. Mosley proteste en hurlant._

MOSLEY

Arrêtez ! Laissez-moi !

BRADFORD, _à Fielding._

Vous voyez ? ! Y'a plus d'yeux ! Y'a plus d'homme ! Il vous suffit de tirer sur une veste et nous sommes sauvés ! Tenez, je le tiens !

FIELDING, _secouant la tête, résignée._

Non.

CULVER, _d'une voix tremblante._

Je peux, moi…

SCULLY et KOSSEF, _ensemble._

Non !

_Culver prend l'arme. Ses mains tremblent tellement qu'il ne parvient pas à braquer l'arme sur Mosley._

SKINNER, _grondant._

Arrêtez vos conneries, Culver. Vous ne toucheriez pas un éléphant dans un couloir dans votre état.

CULVER, _toujours tremblant mais déterminé,_

_il s'approche._

Je suis dans un état vivant et je veux y rester. C'est un meurtrier. Il a tué.

SCULLY, _vibrante._

Et vous ? Que serez-vous après l'avoir abattu ?…

CULVER, _il vise._

Un justicier !

SCULLY, _elle se lance vers lui._

Arrêtez !

_Bradford l'intercepte et la retient. Culver reste à un mètre de Mosley. Il claque des dents et lutte pour maintenir son bras tendu._

BRADFORD

Vas-y mon gars !

SCULLY, _à Culver._

Ne tirez pas ! _(Plus doucement)… _Ne faites pas couler son sang, je vous en conjure détective Culver…

BRADFORD

L'écoutez pas ! Tirez !

CULVER, _il doute._

La veste… !

BRADFORD, _à bout de patience._

Quoi la veste ? !

_Culver lui désigne maladroitement Mosley. La veste que Bradford avait cessée de tenir sur le visage du jeune homme est en train de tomber et Mosley finit par s'en débarrasser d'un mouvement de tête._

CULVER, _tétanisé._

Il faut lui remettre la veste ! _(A Hannigan). _Remettez-lui la veste ! _(Il panique)._ Je ne peux pas tirer là !

_Hannigan s'approche lentement de Mosley. Avec réticence, il jette à nouveau la veste sur son visage. Mais Mosley gesticule et la fait tomber à nouveau. Avec un sursaut de dignité, il s'adresse aux deux hommes._

MOSLEY, _d'une voix altérée._

Si vous voulez me voler ma vie, il faudra me regarder mourir en face.

BRADFORD, _retenant toujours Scully._

Tenez-le Hannigan ! Et que Culver le bute une bonne fois pour toutes ! Ca lui passera l'envie de fanfaronner à ce négro !

HANNIGAN, _les épaules basses._

_Il a un rire triste._

Si je tiens ce jeune homme comme vous le dites, j'ai une chance sur deux pour que la balle soit pour moi étant donné… _(Il ne rajoute rien et désigne avec amertume Culver qui ne semble pas réussir à maintenir l'arme droite)._

CULVER, _transpirant et mort de peur._

Je… J'y peux rien. C'est cette arme… _(Il regarde Bradford, suppliant)._ Elle est tellement lourde cette arme ! _(Un temps)._ C'est vrai, j'vous jure ! Je n'en ai jamais tenu d'aussi lourde…

SKINNER

Le poids de la honte, peut-être…

KOSSEF, _doucement._

Non. Le poids de la responsabilité seulement. Celui dont nous n'avons pas voulu tout à l'heure en votant sa mort…

GRANGER,_ les dents serrées._

La honte, donc…

_Scully regarde intensément la pourtant discrète assistante. Puis son regard croise celui de Kossef et elle articule très bas à son intention._

SCULLY

Milgram… L'expérience de Milgram…

_Kossef fronce les sourcils et s'apprête à parler mais elle est interrompue par Bradford._

BRADFORD, _il crie à Culver._

Ca suffit. C'est des conneries de sermons de curés tout ça ! Mais ils seront bien contents quand ils en sortiront vivants grâce à vous ! TIREZ !

CULVER, _tremblant si fort qu'il n'est plus capable de viser._

Je ne peux pas ! _(Terrorisé)._ Je ne peux pas !

_Il s'effondre et lâche le revolver. Bradford se rue dessus et le ramasse._

BRADFORD, _hystérique._

Vous n'êtes qu'un ramassis de couilles molles ! Des lâches ! Ah ça, vous êtes assez malins pour voter la mort de cette raclure, hein ! Mais quand il faut passer aux actes, y'a plus personne ! Ca se dégonfle comme de vulgaires ballons de baudruche ! _(Il hurle en agitant l'arme sous leur nez)._ Des putains de tantouzes ! Voilà ce que vous êtes ! Très bien ! Y'en a pas un pour aller au charbon ? ! Je vais y aller moi, mais je vous jure que vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça ! C'est trop facile de détourner les yeux quand ça devient salissant !

_(Il menace)._ Quand je l'aurais explosé ce nègre _(Il montre Mosley qui s'est traîné dans le coin, en bas, à gauche), _je lui prendrais ses boyaux à pleines mains et ses morceaux de cervelle et je vous les ferais bouffer ! Je les balancerais sur vos beaux costumes crèmes… Que vous sentiez vous aussi l'odeur de son sang encore chaud !

_Tout le monde est paralysé, sous le choc. Bradford se tourne vers Mosley, tend son bras, débloque la sûreté._

BRADFORD

Crève, charogne !

_Scully se précipite sur Bradford._

SCULLY, _criant._

NON !

_Le coup éclate. La balle part et percute Scully de plein fouet._

_Elle vacille. Et s'effondre._

**SCENE 2**

_Kossef se précipite vers Scully, à terre, Ridley à sa suite. Bradford les regarde faire, sans réaction, comme anesthésié._

RIDLEY, _choqué, à Bradford._

Vous êtes malade ! Vous êtes malade !

KOSSEF, _elle est concentrée sur Scully._

_(A Ridley)._ Aidez-moi à la retourner, je vous prie.

_Ils retournent la jeune femme avec précautions. Scully bouge légèrement la tête._

KOSSEF

Elle est vivante !

_Scully râle. Ridley déboutonne le haut du chemisier de Scully et l'écarte avec précaution._

RIDLEY, _bas._

C'est la clavicule. La balle est rentrée juste en dessous. _(A Kossef)_ Elle va peut-être s'en sortir.

SCULLY, _elle ouvre les yeux et articule avec peine._

L'arme…

RIDLEY, _se penchant vers elle._

Que dites-vous ?

SCULLY, _avalant et réessayant avec un peu plus de force._

Prenez son arme…

_Granger s'est approché lentement de Bradford._

SCULLY, _sifflant et tentant de se redresser._

Il ne faut pas qu'elle… _(Elle s'essouffle)._

GRANGER, _elle prend l'arme des mains de Bradford_

_et s'écarte du groupe en susurrant._

Il ne faudrait pas que je la prenne peut-être ?

_Tous les autres se tournent vers elle avec stupéfaction. La tête de Scully retombe vers l'arrière de désespoir_.

SCULLY, _à Kossef._

C'est elle… Sa complice…

GRANGER, _elle braque l'arme vers Scully._

C'est drôle… _(Elle rit)._ Il avait raison.

SKINNER, _les dents serrées._

« IL »… ?

GRANGER, _tellement assurée qu'elle en est méconnaissable._

Mais… LUI ! _(Elle désigne l'interphone et ajoute avec déférence). _Mon Guide !_ (Elle se tourne vers Scully). _Il était convaincu que les problèmes ne pouvaient venir que de vous. Vous étiez… en quelque sorte, l'inconnue, l'aléa de notre plan… L'impondérable peut-être.

SCULLY, _elle essaye de s'asseoir en s'appuyant contre le mur_

_avec l'aide de Kossef et Ridley._

Un genre de grain de sable…

GRANGER, _elle rit._

Rassurez-vous ! Vous n'avez pas réussi à enrayer la machine.

SCULLY

J'avais compris.

GRANGER, _intéressée._

Vraiment ?

SCULLY

Ecoutez… _(Elle ferme les yeux une seconde sous l'effet de la douleur)._ Dites-lui de nous relâcher maintenant. Il n'est plus utile d'aller plus loin.

GRANGER, _agressive._

Ce n'est pas à vous de décider jusqu'où nous devons aller ! Vous n'êtes pas à SA place. Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il a enduré…

SCULLY, _soufflant._

Je sais que ce n'est pas après Mosley qu'il en a.

GRANGER, _souriant._

Bien sûr que non.

SCULLY, _elle grimace et presse sa main sous son épaule._

Mais vous étiez prêts à nous laisser l'exécuter. Juste pour la bonne marche de votre projet ! Quelles que soient vos motivations, c'est monstrueux ! Vous pensez sérieusement que c'est Justice ça ? !

GRANGER, _folle de rage._

Ne me parlez pas de justice ! Il n'y a pas de justice dans ce pays.

SCULLY, _bluffant._

Et il en sait quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

GRANGER, _sombre, presque pour elle-même._

Vous n'en avez même pas idée, vous tous. L'élite bien pensante… Vous les avocats, les flics, les médecins, tellement habitués à votre pouvoir mais si peu regardant quant à ses conséquences… Vous vous parez de vos sacro-saintes vertus, mais vous laissez faire le pire au nom de vos maudites valeurs. Et vous vous endormez le soir, tranquilles et en paix alors que dans le même temps, vos compatriotes, quelque part, bien cachés, se moquent de tout ce pour quoi vous prétendez vous battre. Et au fond de vous, vous le savez ce qui se passe… et ça vous arrange bien que ces choses honteuses se passent loin de vos yeux. Dans leurs cellules, obscures comme la mort où la lumière ne s'éteint pourtant jamais, il n'y a plus de justice ! Il n'y a que des innocents qu'on torture, qu'on détruit… Mais la vie est un grand cycle… et tout tourne. Et vient un jour, un jour béni, où les suppliciés et les bourreaux échangent leurs places. Là, il ne faut plus s'étonner que le bras de la vengeance se lève et frappe…

SCULLY

Et lui, il était le supplicié ? Je me trompe ?

_Granger se tait._

KOSSEF, _réalisant tout d'un coup les choses._

Et son bourreau ? C'était l'un de nous ? !…

GRANGER, _elle va allumer l'interphone._

Vous n'avez donc rien compris ? ! _(Grinçante)._ Tous ! Vous êtes tous des bourreaux !… _(Elle ajoute en se tournant vers Scully). _Sauf elle peut-être… _(L'interphone grésille)._

LE MANIPULATEUR

Merci Granger.

GRANGER, _elle tient toujours Scully en joue._

Vous pouvez compter sur moi, Monsieur.

_Silence._

LE MANIPULATEUR

Je vous avais sous-estimé agent Scully. _(Scully serre les dents)._ Je ne pensais pas que vous iriez jusqu'à prendre la balle à sa place…

SCULLY, _amère._

Et après ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? ! Lui ou moi, nous ne sommes que des dommages collatéraux dans votre plan, non ? !

LE MANIPULATEUR, _vivement._

Taisez-vous ! _(Plus bas)._ Des dommages collatéraux, c'est ce qu'ils disent, eux… Mais je ne suis pas comme ça…

SCULLY, _provoquant._

Vraiment ? Vous auriez des scrupules ? Pourtant, moi ou Mosley -…

LE MANIPULATEUR, _l'interrompant._

Je vous respecte, vous.

_Silence._

SCULLY, _blanche._

Je crois que c'est un honneur dont je me passerai bien…

_Le sang coule entre ses doigts. Avec un rictus, elle compresse davantage la blessure. Ridley pose doucement sa main par-dessus celle de Scully pour l'y aider. Ils se regardent. Sans lâcher Ridley des yeux, Scully reprend._

SCULLY

Et lui ? _(Péniblement, elle désigne Mosley de sa main droite)._ Et Amy Jones ? Vous ne la respectiez pas, elle… pour la tuer ainsi ? ! _(Ridley sursaute, surpris)._

RIDLEY, _il articule silencieusement à Scully._

C'est lui ? !

LE MANIPULATEUR

Je ne l'ai pas tuée… J'ai juste commandé son… « arrêt de vie », c'est tout.

SCULLY, _tristement cynique._

C'est vrai. J'oubliais que vous ne vous salissez pas les mains !

KOSSEF, _comprenant._

Mais bien sûr ! Il n'y avait pas deux hommes pour assassiner Amy Jones…

BUCHANAN, _perdu._

Deux hommes ? Pourquoi deux hommes ? Ca vient de sortir !

KOSSEF, _poursuivant son raisonnement._

Les mutilations et les blessures. Certaines portaient la marque d'un sadique d'autres, celle d'un idéologue. L'homme que vous avez payé pour accomplir vos basses besognes, c'était lui le sadique !

LE MANIPULATEUR

Il s'en est donné à cœur joie. Je n'avais pas prévu ça. Mais je n'y suis pour rien…

KOSSEF, _perspicace._

Vous n'y êtes pour rien… C'est un point de vue. Vous, c'est « juste » la décapitation que vous vouliez… Pourquoi ? Quelle opinion a-t-elle eu l'audace de soutenir qui vous soit insupportable à ce point ?

SCULLY, _répondant à la place du manipulateur dans un soupir._

Elle défendait Abu Ghraib… _(Elle se tourne vers Hannigan)._ Comme vous. Abu Ghraib et tout son discours indigeste… La fin justifie les moyens… La soi-disant lutte contre le terrorisme justifie la torture…

LE MANIPULATEUR, _vibrant de rage._

La torture, l'humiliation, le droit de briser une existence sur un simple préjugé. De démolir tout ! C'est ça qu'ils défendaient ! Le privilège suprême de disposer de la vie d'un innocent. Sa fortune, sa famille, son réseau d'amis… Jusqu'à sa propre estime de lui ! Et pourquoi ? ! Pour rassurer le petit américain moyen -…

KOSSEF

C'est faux ! L'américain moyen ne souhaite pas cela !

LE MANIPULATEUR, _criant presque._

L'américain moyen ne regarde même pas sa propre merde ! Il se contente de tirer la chasse vite fait pour lui éviter de subir la vue de ses étrons honteux ! C'est ça l'hygiène américaine, on laisse les autres nettoyer la fiente ! C'est plus propre ainsi. Et peu importe où sont stockés les «déchets » tant qu'on ne les a pas sous ses fenêtres, hein ? ! Mais au fait… _(Sa voix part vers les aigus sur le coup de l'hystérie),_ vous ne sentez pas ? ! Vous ne la sentez pas cette odeur ?

BRADFORD, _il écarquille les yeux._

Cette voix…

LE MANIPULATEUR, _de plus en plus aigu._

Une vraie odeur de purin, d'immondices…

BRADFORD, _se mettant à trembler._

Cette voix…

LE MANIPULATEUR

L'odeur des matières fécales qui souillent les vêtements, l'odeur de la chiure, l'odeur de la fiente… L'odeur du fumier !

_Bradford s'effondre livide._

BRADFORD, _s'étranglant._

Lui !

LE MANIPULATEUR, _triomphant._

Vous avez peur, Bradford ?… Vous avez des regrets peut-être ? !

BRADFORD, _effondré._

Je regrette ! Je regrette ! Mais j'exécutais seulement -…

LE MANIPULATEUR

La ferme ! Je m'en fous de vos palabres !

BRADFORD, _à genoux._

Je vous en prie…

LE MANIPULATEUR

Et moi ? ! Vous m'avez écouté lorsque je vous suppliais ? !

BRADFORD, _implorant._

J'ai à peine porté la main sur vous…

LE MANIPULATEUR

Vous auriez du. J'aurais pu survivre à la torture physique. Vous avez fait pire !

BRADFORD

Ce n'est pas de ma faute. On faisait tous pareil à Abu Ghraib ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous… _(Il s'arrête à temps)._

LE MANIPULATEUR, _rugissant._

Si j'ai craqué ? ! C'est ça ? ! Si je n'ai pas eu assez de couilles pour vous résister ? ! Vous m'avez humilié, mis plus bas que terre. Vous m'avez tout pris. Vous m'avez volé ma position sociale parce que j'ai eu le malheur d'avoir un passeport saoudien en plus de mon passeport américain ! Mais j'étais innocent ! Je ne les connaissais pas vos terroristes.

BRADFORD, _très bas._

On peut jamais savoir…

LE MANIPULATEUR, _menaçant._

Vous ne m'avez pas écouté… Et lorsque vous m'avez obligé à vous balancer un frère, j'ai su que vous me preniez la seule chose qui me tenait encore debout : ma dignité ! Et je me suis juré que vous aussi je vous mettrais à genoux… _(Un temps)._ Et vous voyez. J'y suis arrivé. _(Bradford baisse les yeux sur lui-même, en position de mendiant). _Comment vous sentez-vous, dites-moi ? !

BRADFORD, _humilié._

Je…

LE MANIPULATEUR

Ils vous regardent. Le monde vous regarde. L'imposant directeur Bradford de la si puissante CIA… Soumis ! Prosterné ! Parce qu'il chie dans son froc à l'idée de crever. Mais vous verrez, il y a pire que mourir, il y a vivre dans l'opprobre et l'infamie ! Parce que vous n'êtes déjà plus rien ! Un connard de raciste, prêt à tirer sur un gamin ou une femme pour sauver sa minable petite peau grasse. Vous suintez la bassesse et la honte. Vous vous êtes déchu de tous vos droits aux yeux des autres hommes parce que vous êtes un lâche et qu'ils adorent haïr les lâches. Après tout, ils ignorent qu'ils en sont…

_Bradford sanglote._

LE MANIPULATEUR

Vous n'imaginez pas le bien que ça fait ! _(Il ricane)._ Et vous autres ! Vous vous êtes tous vendus si vite, hein Hannigan ! _(Hannigan reste droit mais semble terriblement éprouvé). _Même Granger qui était là pour vous pousser à la faute n'a rien eu besoin de faire ! Et grâce à vous, en plus de ma vengeance, j'ai maintenant une certitude… Infiniment réconfortante. Je n'ai pas été lâche, non… J'ai juste été comme vous tous ! Humain… Un minable humain, capable d'en livrer un autre pour sauver sa vie. Capable de décider la mort d'un homme…

FIELDING, _niant._

Ce n'est pas nous qui l'avons décidé ! C'est vous…

LE MANIPULATEUR, _avec mépris._

C'est bien ça la différence entre vous et moi. Vous êtes pires ! Vous ne vous sentiez pas vraiment coupable jusqu'à le voir devant vous, n'est-ce pas ? _(Silence)._ C'est vrai après tout ! C'était au nom de la loi, au nom de la société et de son petit confort, au nom de la justice ! Vous vous êtes raconté des histoires rassurantes mais ce sont des mensonges ! Parce que vous vous êtes bel et bien conduits en bourreaux quand vous avez voté…

FIELDING, _pleurant._

Non…

LE MANIPULATEUR

A l'exception de l'agent Scully, vous l'avez tous condamné. Tous ! Et pourtant, chacun de vous avait le pouvoir de tout interrompre, chacun avait le pouvoir de le sauver…

SKINNER, _sombre._

Et celui de nous faire tous crever par ricochet…

LE MANIPULATEUR

Vous auriez pu dire Non ! Tout comme ces hommes à Abu Ghraib qui n'avaient que les mots « obéissance » et « Amérique » à la bouche… Ils auraient fait n'importe quoi parce que le « chef » le commandait, parce que c'était « pour le bien de tous »… ou juste parce que la situation le permettait…

KOSSEF, _bas._

L'expérience de Stanford…

LE MANIPULATEUR

Oui. Stanford… Des jeunes gens, tous bien comme il faut qui, au nom d'une étude scientifique sont devenus des gardiens zélés et décomplexés de pseudos prisonniers sans jamais se poser la question morale de leur responsabilité dans les souffrances qu'ils infligeaient…

SCULLY, _les traits tirés._

Dans l'expérience de Stanford, les gardiens ne risquaient pas leur vie…

LE MANIPULATEUR

Vous avez raison, je le concède. Ils étaient pires que vous. Mais vous restez responsables. Responsables et coupables !

RIDLEY

Aucun de nous n'a voulu tirer _(Plus bas)…_ à l'exception du Directeur Bradford. _(Il reprend un ton au-dessus). _Nous ne sommes pas de tels monstres…

LE MANIPULATEUR

Bon sang mais écoutez-vous ! Ces deux heures ne vous ont donc rien appris alors ? ! _(Criant)._ Mais qu'est-ce que ça change que vous n'ayez pas appuyé sur la détente ? Vous avez commandé son exécution, non ? Vous êtes des monstres ! Et maintenant, il va falloir vivre avec ça !

FIELDING

Nous sommes innocents…

LE MANIPULATEUR

Dans ce cas, je le suis moi aussi du meurtre d'Amy Jones. C'est logique ! C'est pareil !

BUCHANAN

Non ! Non… Vous l'avez décidé seul cet assassinat. Pas nous !

SCULLY, _articulant avec peine._

Laissez Buchanan… Il savait ce qu'il faisait. Il avait tout mis en place pour que ça dérape… Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rater sa démonstration. Je me trompe ?

LE MANIPULATEUR, _se rengorgeant._

Allez-y, vous m'intéressez.

SCULLY, _toujours péniblement._

Vous vous êtes servis des résultats de l'expérience de Milgram…

RIDLEY, _désorienté, à Scully._

L'expérience de Milgram ?

SCULLY

Une expérience de psychologie sociale qui remonte aux années 60… _(En grimaçant, elle se redresse)._ Milgram étudiait les phénomènes de soumission à l'autorité et a voulu mesurer le niveau d'obéissance à un ordre même contraire à la morale de celui qui l'exécute… _(Elle souffle)._ Les sujets de son expérience avaient accepté de participer, sous l'autorité d'une personne supposée compétente, à une pseudo-étude sur les apprentissages… Il leur était demandé d'administrer des décharges électriques de plus en plus puissantes et dangereuses aux « élèves » qui se trompaient. Des… « punitions » pour les inciter à mieux apprendre… _(Elle défaille, Kossef la retient. Lentement, elle reprend). _Dans l'expérience de base, où le cobaye ne voyait pas l'élève, près de 65% des personnes ont été jusqu'à administrer le choc maximal malgré les supplications et les cris du faux élève qui était en réalité un comédien complice de Milgram…

LE MANIPULATEUR

Bien, je vois que vous connaissez vos classiques…

SCULLY

Je connais aussi les variantes de cette expérience, tout comme vous… Vous saviez que le partage des responsabilités occasionnerait un taux d'obéissance bien plus important. Milgram a prouvé que si l'ensemble du groupe de cobayes se conforme aux consignes, alors, psychologiquement, le sujet de ses expériences ne se sent pas coupable des souffrances de l'élève, bien que son rôle soit primordial dans la chaîne… Par ailleurs, le taux d'obéissance atteint plus de 92% lorsque le sujet n'administre pas lui-même les chocs. Vous le saviez !… _(Un temps)._ C'est pour ça que vous ne nous avez pas demandé de l'exécuter… Pas tout de suite…

LE MANIPULATEUR

C'est possible… Continuez.

RIDLEY, _bas à Scully._

Arrêtez, je vous en prie ! Vous allez vous tuer !

SCULLY

_(Bas à Ridley)._ Le temps est notre meilleur allié… _(Au manipulateur)._ Il y a aussi les conditions de l'obéissance… Elle est d'autant plus forte que la cause semble juste.

LE MANIPULATEUR, _satisfait._

En effet. Et c'était juste d'éliminer un noir ? !

SCULLY

Un noir, non. Ca, c'est votre petite trouvaille…

KOSSEF, _elle_ _interrompt Scully et poursuit._

Vous saviez que le Directeur Bradford était raciste, alors vous vous êtes arrangé pour qu'un noir soit suspecté -…

RIDLEY

Et vous avez impliqué Maddock parce que vous saviez aussi que Bradford était son superviseur à la CIA, pas vrai ? Du coup, ça l'obligeait à prendre part à cette petite réunion…

LE MANIPULATEUR

Tiens les moutons se mettent à penser ! Fort bien, j'avoue. Vous avez raison. Il a suffit de quelques coups de fils aux bonnes personnes…

BRADFORD, _sortant de sa torpeur._

Et Bonnie ?

LE MANIPULATEUR, _grinçant._

Votre ancienne secrétaire ? Il fallait qu'elle disparaisse pour que nous placions Granger à vos côtés… D'ailleurs, à ce propos, comment avez-vous compris qu'elle était ma complice, agent Scully ? Ca m'intrigue, tout de même…

SCULLY, _de plus en plus faible._

Vous l'avez appelée « Granger »… pendant le vote. Chacun de nous a eu droit à son titre, un Monsieur ou un Madame… Elle, vous l'avez appelée « Granger »…

LE MANIPULATEUR, _contrarié._

J'ai ripé. Mais… c'est tout ?

SCULLY

Lorsque votre complice est ressorti, vous avez eu une phrase qui montrait que vous saviez qu'elle portait le revolver. Donc, soit vous avez vu la scène, soit le mouvement était prévu. Par sécurité, il fallait que ce soit elle qui garde l'arme au début, quand ça pouvait encore déraper… Et puis, c'est elle aussi qui vous a fait parler et nous atermoyer sur vos tragédies familiales imaginaires… Tragédies qui n'étaient là que pour nous émouvoir, je suppose… et pour vous mettre dans la poche l'agent Ridley, l'autre aléa de votre plan…

_Ridley se tourne, désemparé, vers elle._

SCULLY, _d'une voix terriblement fatiguée._

_(A Ridley)._ Il s'est renseigné sur chacun de nous… Il connaissait votre blessure avec Aminata. Il était certain que vous feriez un parallèle avec votre passé et que cela influencerait votre jugement. _(Aux autres)._ Il savait qu'au final, Madame Fielding protégerait toujours ses enfants et que le Directeur Skinner suivrait en tant que parrain. Il avait deviné la lâcheté de Buchanan et le suivisme de Culver, prompts à se mettre toujours du côté du plus fort… Il avait suffisamment approché Bradford pour ne pas douter de son aversion pour les noirs et savait que Monsieur Hannigan voudrait la justice pour son assistante, si sauvagement torturée… _(Un temps)._ Depuis combien de temps préparez-vous votre vengeance ?

LE MANIPULATEUR, _d'une voix sifflante._

Depuis la seconde où ce salopard de Bradford m'a mis nu, à genoux, les yeux bandés, avec un de ses sbires qui promenait le canon de son fusil sur moi. Il m'a dit : « Choisis : ce sera toi ou lui ! ». Lorsque ma bouche s'est ouverte pour lui donner l'adresse de mon frère, j'ai vomi. Je me suis vidé de tout ce qui faisait de moi un homme et ce trou en moi, j'ai du le combler sous peine de mourir de honte et d'inconsistance. Alors, je l'ai rempli de haine, j'ai bu son poison jusqu'à la lie… Jour après jour… Ca fait près de 4 ans aujourd'hui. Mais le goût de la bile dans ma gorge, je le sens encore… _(Il semble se reprendre et se met à crier)._ Alors maintenez, vous allez me buter ce putain de Mosley ou je vous fais tous sauter !

_Ils sursautent._

CULVER, _bégayant._

Mais on n'a p… p… plus d'arme !

LE MANIPULATEUR, _hurlant._

A la main ! A l'ancienne ! Hannigan, c'est à vous !

HANNIGAN

Mais…

LE MANIPULATEUR

Allez-y ou je compte ! Dix… Neuf…

HANNIGAN, _il s'approche et regarde ses mains avec horreur._

Je … Je vous en prie…

LE MANIPULATEUR

Huit… Sept…

HANNIGAN, _à un mètre de Mosley prostré dans le coin toujours._

_Il titube._

Je ne vais pas y arriver !

LE MANIPULATEUR

Toi aussi ! Toi aussi, je veux que tu saches ! Six… Cinq…

SCULLY, _tout d'un coup._

Qu'il sache quoi ?

LE MANIPULATEUR, _fou de rage._

Ce que c'est que de vivre avec la honte, le déshonneur et l'ignominie ! Quatre !… Trois !…

SCULLY

_(Bas pour elle)._ Bien sûr ! Il faut qu'il vive !

LE MANIPULATEUR

Deux !

SCULLY, _elle jette ses dernières forces dans son cri._

MULDER ! ! !

_Tous se tournent vers elle. Hannigan suspend son geste. A l'extérieur, une fusillade éclate. Et dans un bruit assourdissant, la porte explose._

**SCENE 3**

_Mulder surgit, pistolet au poing, suivi par deux agents._

_Mais Granger s'est précipité vers Scully. Elle passe son bras gauche sous sa gorge et vise sa tempe avec son arme._

MULDER

Lâchez-la !

GRANGER

Pas question. Vous ! Baissez vos armes !

MULDER

Nous sommes plus nombreux.

GRANGER

Peut-être mais je la tiens. Laissez-moi sortir.

LE MANIPULATEUR

Granger doit sortir, sinon je fais sauter les charges.

MULDER, _avec un rire forcé._

Faites !

LE MANIPULATEUR, _avec colère._

Ne me provoquez pas !

MULDER, _avec plus de force._

Mais si ! Allez-y ! Où est-elle la grande explosion depuis le temps que vous nous la promettez… ?

BRADFORD, _à Mulder._

Vous êtes fou, arrêtez !

LE MANIPULATEUR, _menaçant._

On dirait qu'ils ne veulent pas mourir…

SCULLY, _que le bras de Granger étouffe à moitié._

Vous… ne mourrez… pas.

_Mulder jette un regard très inquiet vers elle et se reprend._

MULDER, _au Manipulateur._

Où est-il votre somptueux feu d'artifice, hein ? !

LE MANIPULATEUR, _d'une voix sifflante._

Ca suffit.

MULDER, _assuré, aux autres._

Personne ne va sauter. N'est-ce pas, Farsi ? Parce que vous êtes bien le puissant milliardaire Ryan Farsi ? C'est bien ça ?

LE MANIPULATEUR

Rayan. Prononcez-le comme le prononçait mon père.

MULDER

C'est vous qui avez ôté le A.

LE MANIPULATEUR

Je me croyais américain. Je m'étais trompé.

MULDER

Soit. Ra-yan. Vous avez du pouvoir et des relations -…

LE MANIPULATEUR, _l'interrompant._

Ce qu'il en reste.

MULDER

Certes. Ce qu'il en reste. Mais vous n'avez pas piégé cette pièce. Parce qu'il faut qu'ils vivent pour comprendre ce qu'ils vous ont fait…

BRADFORD, _se redressant, avec espoir._

On ne va pas mourir ? !

HANNIGAN, _pour lui-même_.

Il bluffait… _(Il soupire de soulagement)._

LE MANIPULATEUR, _avec un petit rire._

Non, vous n'allez pas mourir. Mais l'agent Mulder va sûrement vous éclairer davantage…

_Fielding se met à pleurer. Hannigan la serre dans ses bras._

HANNIGAN, _souriant presque._

Tout va bien, c'est fini. Cette femme… _(Il jette un regard sur Granger)._ Elle va remettre son arme et nous pourrons oublier ce cauchemar.

BRADFORD, _pour lui-même. Il rit._

Il bluffait !… Il bluffait…

LE MANIPULATEUR

Vous devriez leur dire, agent Mulder… Avant qu'ils ne se réjouissent trop. Vous ne croyez pas ? _(Il rit). _Expliquez-leur pourquoi vous savez ce qui s'est passé ici.

_Mulder regarde Scully. Il doute._

SCULLY, _elle articule silencieusement._

J'ai compris.

_Il hésite et finalement._

MULDER

Il voulait vous humilier. Montrer ce dont vous étiez capable par lâcheté. Il voulait faire sortir le monstre en vous -…

HANNIGAN, _fermement._

Mais ce qui s'est passé ne sortira pas de cette pièce.

_Un temps. Granger rit. Tous la regardent avec anxiété. Mulder la fixe._

MULDER, _d'une voix faible._

C'est sorti de cette pièce…

LE MANIPULATEUR, _jubilant._

Dites-leur ! Je veux voir leurs têtes !

HANNIGAN, _inquiet._

« Je veux voir »… ?

MULDER

Vous êtes filmés.

_Stupeur._

BRADFORD, _sous le choc._

Vous déraillez !

MULDER

A l'instant où cette réunion a commencé, ses caméras ont tout enregistré.

HANNIGAN, _tremblant de rage._

Très bien ! Vous saisirez les enregistrements.

LE MANIPULATEUR, _jouissant._

Trop tard !

HANNIGAN, _il s'agite, fou d'angoisse._

Quoi ?… Quoi ? !

LE MANIPULATEUR, _il glousse._

Grâce à moi, vous êtes devenus des vedettes en 2 heures !

HANNIGAN, _il se fige._

C'est à dire ? !

MULDER

Il a projeté le film en direct.

BRADFORD, _d'une voix absente._

Où ?

_Silence._

HANNIGAN, _insistant plus fort._

Où ? !

MULDER

Sur les écrans géants de Time Square.

_Un temps. On entend un claquement. Granger vient d'introduire un nouveau chargeur, plein, dans son revolver._

HANNIGAN

Vous mentez.

MULDER

C'est la vérité.

HANNIGAN

Vous voulez nous faire croire que vous n'avez pas pu l'arrêter !

MULDER

Il a piraté les systèmes de communication de la ville et la vidéo est diffusée simultanément sur plusieurs sites internet. Même certaines chaînes de télévision la relayent…

FIELDING

Mon Dieu !

MULDER

Le monde entier a vécu ces deux heures avec vous.

HANNIGAN, _accablé._

Ils ont tout vu ? !

_Mulder ne répond pas._

LE MANIPULATEUR, _aux anges._

Tout ! Dites bonjour au demi milliard d'humains qui vous contemple ! _(Hannigan s'assied sans force et prend sa tête entre ses mains). _Ils vous ont vu tendant les mains vers le cou de ce garçon, ils ont entendu vos discours fallacieux et vos partis pris. Ils ont constaté votre arbitraire et votre absence de scrupules. Ils se sont murmurés en buvant une bière comme devant un match à suspense « Bradford va tirer… », « Je parie qu'Hannigan va l'étrangler ». Ils se sont indignés. « Quels salauds ! Ce ne sont pas des hommes ! Ce sont des mauviettes, des monstres… ! ». _(Il éclate d'un rire sans joie)._ Alors messieurs, qui a gagné ? !

MULDER, _il se tourne vers Granger._

Vous voyez. Vous avez réussi… Alors donnez-moi votre arme.

GRANGER

Pas question. Je veux sortir. Je n'irai pas en prison. Je ne me livrerai pas à vos bourreaux. Je préfère encore la tuer.

LE MANIPULATEUR, _il s'éclaircit la voix._

Hum… Vous m'excusez, mais je vais devoir vous quitter. J'entends du bruit en bas de ma rue.

MULDER

Vous ne vous en sortirez pas.

GRANGER, _prise de panique._

Et moi ? !

LE MANIPULATEUR

Je vous attends où vous savez. A bientôt Granger…

_Il coupe. Le silence tombe, glaçant._

MULDER, _aux deux agents._

Faites sortir les otages.

GRANGER, _elle hurle et se protège derrière Scully._

Personne ne bouge ! Ou je lui explose la cervelle. _(Elle appuie sur la tempe de Scully)._

MULDER

Si vous faites ça, nous tirerons et vous mourrez.

GRANGER

Mais je me protégerai derrière son corps et je vous jure d'abattre au moins deux ou trois autres otages pendant ce temps. Laissez-moi partir.

MULDER

Je ne peux pas. Toutes les autorités de ce pays exigent un coupable. Personne ne vous laissera partir.

GRANGER

Alors ce sera le massacre ! _(Elle fait mine de tirer)._

MULDER

Non ! Attendez…

GRANGER

Vous avez dix secondes pour y réfléchir !

_Il y a un coup de tonnerre. Mulder avance d'un pas._

MULDER, _très marqué, à Scully._

Tu… Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang…

_Grand silence. Elle le regarde intensément puis lâche dans un souffle._

SCULLY

Oui. _(Un temps)…_ Trop, je crois.

MULDER, _luttant contre lui-même._

Tu connais la politique du bureau… A propos des… otages…

_Scully hoche lentement la tête et lui répond, toujours les yeux dans les yeux._

SCULLY, _dignement._

Je la connais… Vas-y. Je suis prête.

_Mulder s'approche._

GRANGER, _inquiète._

N'approchez pas !

_Mulder continue._

MULDER

Scully, je…

GRANGER

N'approchez pas, je vous dis !

SCULLY, _d'une voix très douce malgré un regard douloureux._

_(A Mulder)._ C'est mieux comme ça.

_Mulder baisse son arme et la braque sur le ventre de Scully. Il est à un mètre et il s'approche toujours._

GRANGER, _elle se tourne désemparée vers Skinner._

_Sa voix déraille._

A quoi il joue ? !

SKINNER

Mulder, ne faites pas ça !

SCULLY, _à Mulder. Elle a un sourire triste._

Je préfère que ce soit toi.

_Elle ne le lâche pas des yeux. Il lève la main gauche vers son visage et caresse très doucement sa joue. Elle ferme les yeux._

MULDER, _très bas._

Je ne t'ai jamais dit -…

SCULLY, _sur le même ton._

Je le sais.

_Il est maintenant si proche d'elle que leurs corps se touchent._

GRANGER, _toujours derrière Scully, l'esprit confus._

Vous bluffez !

MULDER, _il l'ignore et articule très bas à Scully._

Je t'aime.

GRANGER, _elle a un rire hystérique._

Vous gênez pas pour moi !

SCULLY, _toujours indifférente à son exécutrice._

_(A Mulder)._ Je t'aime aussi. _(Dans un souffle)_ Fais vite !

_Dans un mélange de douleur et de douceur, Mulder se penche sur son visage et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Etourdie, elle répond à son baiser. Ils ne bougent presque pas. Il n'y a que ce baiser, très lent et très doux. Tout en l'embrassant, Mulder glisse l'arme entre leurs deux corps, l'enfonçant légèrement contre la chair de Scully._

_Skinner sort de sa torpeur. Il saisit une chaise et se jette vers eux en criant._

SKINNER

Non !

_Granger s'écarte et se tourne pour voir Skinner se ruer vers ses deux agents._

_Le coup part._

_Scully s'effondre. A nouveau. Et glisse lentement dans les bras de Mulder qui ferme les yeux en la retenant._

MULDER, _il murmure._

Pardonne-moi… Pardonne-moi…

_Skinner lâche la chaise et tente de retenir Scully avec Mulder._

MULDER, _rugissant._

Ecartez-vous !

SKINNER, _choqué._

Mulder !

MULDER, _sa voix se brise._

Laissez-la…

_Il allonge doucement Scully en la tournant vers le mur._

MULDER, _très bas._

Pardonne-moi…

_Il approche sa main du visage de Scully que les autres ne peuvent distinguer et on devine qu'il lui clôt les yeux._

_Granger a regardé toute la scène sans réagir. Elle a baissé son bras et le canon de son arme est dirigé vers le sol. Les deux autres agents du FBI la tiennent en joue._

_Mulder se redresse, les lèvres tremblantes, mais il lève son revolver vers Granger, déterminé._

MULDER, _d'une voix basse mais menaçante._

Votre arme maintenant.

_Granger le braque à nouveau. Ils se font face._

GRANGER

Vous tireriez ?

MULDER, _presque fou._

J'ai tiré sur la femme que j'aime ! … Alors vous…

GRANGER

Vous n'avez pas le droit de me tuer comme ça…

MULDER, _d'une voix sifflante._

Je voudrais que vous souffriez autant qu'elle.

_Granger le regarde, et tout d'un coup, baisse son arme._

GRANGER, _les yeux soudain dans le vide._

Si ça peut vous faire du bien, sachez que c'est déjà fait…

MULDER, _les lèvres serrées._

Pas autant.

GRANGER, _elle le regarde, presque avec compassion._

Non. Pas autant. Plus… _(Elle lâche son revolver et se laisse glisser contre le mur)._ Moi, j'ai perdu un fils… Justin… _(Un temps)._ Abu Ghraib l'a détruit. Il y a passé sept mois, et lorsqu'il en est revenu… il s'est suicidé…

MULDER

Et c'est comme ça que vous vous êtes retrouvée dans cette histoire…

GRANGER, _qui semble soudainement terriblement fragile._

Maintenant, c'est fini.

MULDER

Toutes les prisons ne sont pas Abu Ghraib.

GRANGER

Je ne vous entends pas…

MULDER, _bas aux deux agents._

Emmenez-la.

_Ils l'emmènent._

**SCENE 4**

_Mulder s'approche de Scully et s'agenouille. Sans regarder les autres otages, il s'adresse à eux sur un ton las._

MULDER

Vous pouvez sortir maintenant. Il y a une cellule de soutien psychologique qui vous attend. On essayera de retenir les médias aussi longtemps que possible.

HANNIGAN, _la tête basse._

Quelle importance… Ma réputation est foutue et mon avenir est perdu… _(La gorge sèche, il prend Fielding par le coude). _Allons-y, Jessica.

_Ils passent devant Skinner qui pose brièvement une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Fielding._

FIELDING, _bas._

Merci Walter.

_Ils sortent, suivis par Buchanan et Culver, misérables._

_Ridley, Kossef et Skinner s'approchent et se placent derrière Mulder._

MOSLEY, _qu'un agent vient de libérer._

Je suis désolé pour elle… Désolé… _(Il s'en va)._

MULDER, _il glisse tendrement sa main sur le visage de Scully._

Scully…

_Elle bouge légèrement. Il se penche sur elle._

SCULLY, _faiblement._

Mulder…

RIDLEY, _stupéfait._

Elle vit !

KOSSEF, _elle a un petit sourire comme si elle avait toujours su._

Vous devriez aller chercher les médecins tout de même.

_Ridley s'élance en dehors de la pièce._

SKINNER, _à Mulder._

Vous m'avez fait peur.

MULDER, _il ne regarde pas Skinner_

_et n'a d'yeux que pour Scully qu'il aide à se redresser._

Merci d'avoir fait diversion, Monsieur. Vous m'avez facilité la tâche.

SKINNER

Agent Scully ? Ca va aller ?

SCULLY, _difficilement._

Oui, Monsieur.

SKINNER

Bien… Bien… J'en suis heureux. _(Un temps) _Vous nous auriez manqué. _(On le sent ému. Il se reprend). _Je vous retrouve tout à l'heure.

_Il sort. Kossef se place de l'autre côté de Scully et la soutient avec Mulder._

SCULLY

Docteur Kossef…

KOSSEF

Katie. Appelez-moi Katie.

SCULLY

Merci d'être restée à mes côtés, Katie.

KOSSEF, _elle la regarde avec gratitude._

Ce n'est que grâce à votre obstination que nous avons réussi à préserver un dernier rempart de dignité face à notre lâcheté. _(Gravement)._ Nous n'avons pas voulu tirer : c'est la seule chose à laquelle nous pouvons nous raccrocher aujourd'hui pour nous reconstruire. Et sans vous, je ne sais pas de quoi nous aurions été capables.

MULDER, _à Kossef._

Vous n'avez pas à rougir de vous. Vraiment… Merci d'avoir été près d'elle.

_Kossef se relève devinant qu'ils ont besoin de se retrouver. Elle s'avance vers la porte, hésite et se retourne._

KOSSEF, _d'une voix mal assurée._

Agent Scully ?

SCULLY

Dana…

KOSSEF

Dana. Tout à l'heure, vous nous avez expliqué comment cet homme avait anticipé que chacun de nous voterait la mort de Mosley… Mais… vous n'avez pas parlé de moi…

_Un temps. Scully ne répond pas tout de suite. Kossef semble mal à l'aise. Elle se reprend._

KOSSEF

Vous croyez qu'il pensait que j'allais aussi voter sa mort.

SCULLY, _doucement._

Je crois qu'il a sous-estimé votre intelligence, votre intégrité et votre bonté… _(Un temps. Elle comprend que Kossef tient à avoir une vraie réponse). _Je crois qu'il a cru que, puisque la victime était une femme et qu'elle avait été… _(Elle s'interrompt et laisse la fin de sa phrase en suspens). _Vous savez.

KOSSEF, _bas._

Oui. _(Elles se taisent un instant)._

SCULLY

Je crois qu'il s'imaginait que vous régleriez certains… comptes de votre passé…

_Elles se regardent gravement._

KOSSEF

Et vous ne l'avez pas dit devant les autres car… ?

SCULLY

Je ne sais pas. Peut-être ai-je jugé que certains ici ne méritaient pas de savoir. C'est votre vie, après tout…

KOSSEF

Oui. Ma vie… _(Elle se reprend et lui sourit). _Merci… Merci Dana.

_Elle s'éloigne._

_Mulder et Scully restent seuls l'un devant l'autre. Mulder à genoux elle, assise contre le mur, compressant sa blessure. Ils ne voient pas Bradford qui est resté dans un coin de la pièce._

_La main de Mulder se pose à son tour sur la blessure._

MULDER, _doucement._

Est-ce que … ? _(Il ne termine pas)._

SCULLY, _elle tente un sourire, malgré tout crispé._

Ca ira Mulder. J'ai survécu à bien pire.

MULDER, _mal à l'aise._

Oui, survivre… Vivre après ça… _(Il la regarde, rongé par la culpabilité)._

SCULLY, _essayant de plaisanter._

Tu t'inquiètes pour mon image ?

MULDER, _un sourire lui échappe._

Ca non ! Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça : si tu veux te présenter demain à l'élection présidentielle, tu as la plupart des démocrates, des femmes, ainsi que tous les afro-américains et toutes les « minorités » qui seront derrière toi !

SCULLY, _elle n'est pas dupe._

J'aurais aussi une bonne partie des républicains, tous les racistes et peut-être même certaines victimes contre moi…

MULDER, _levant les yeux au ciel._

Pas grave. Tous les délinquants et les prisonniers te feront avec une joie immense le service de sécurité.

SCULLY, _elle lève des yeux graves vers son partenaire._

Ce n'est pas le genre de nouvelle qui ravit mon cœur…

_Un temps._

MULDER, _sérieusement._

Tu as eu raison.

SCULLY

Je n'ai pas « perdu » comme il dit. C'est différent…

MULDER, _tendrement._

Tu doutes encore ?

SCULLY.

_(Comme une boutade)._ Le doute est la base de la démarche scientifique. _(Ils se sourient. Elle reprend plus gravement). _Je n'ai toujours pas de certitude, Mulder.

MULDER

Et c'est pour ça que tu as été la plus humaine. Ton doute, c'était un cri du cœur.

SCULLY, _bas._

Eux aussi, leur cœur a crié. C'est seulement la situation qui a fait qu'aujourd'hui, on les juge pour cela…

_Ils se taisent, un instant. On sent une gêne entre eux._

SCULLY

Mulder… Il y a eu un moment… où… enfin… j'ai cru…

MULDER, _il ne supporte pas d'entendre cela_

_et pose un doigt sur la bouche de Scully._

Chut…

SCULLY, _elle prend délicatement le doigt et l'écarte._

Je veux en parler… Si Skinner n'avait pas crié -…

MULDER, _vivement._

Je ne t'aurai jamais tué ! _(Il reprend plus bas)._ Jamais.

SCULLY, _doucement._

Il ne faut jamais dire jamais. Tu pourrais avoir de bonnes raisons de le faire.

MULDER

Scully, tu peux douter de tout. Mais je t'en prie… Ne doute pas de moi…

SCULLY

Ca n'a duré qu'un instant… J'étais… perdue… Pardonne-moi.

MULDER

Non, toi pardonne-moi. J'aurais du être là…

SCULLY

Tu l'as été. Tout le temps. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais tenu sans toi.

MULDER

Bien sûr que tu aurais tenu. Tu as fait tout ce qu'il fallait.

_Elle le regarde intensément et lève sa main vers son visage._

SCULLY

Et toi ? J'espère que tu es aussi convaincu d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait… _(Il baisse la tête). _Tu n'avais pas le choix. Même si Skinner n'avait pas crié, j'aurai simulé. J'avais compris que tu ne me viserais pas. _(Elle lui soulève doucement le menton et s'approche). _Tu devais le faire pour déstabiliser Granger et nous sortir de là. _(Mulder ne semble pas convaincu)._ Mulder, je veux que tu saches qu'il y a une chose dont je n'ai jamais douté… Ni ces dernières heures, ni jamais, à vrai dire.

MULDER, _dans un souffle._

Que je t'aime ?

SCULLY, _sur le même ton._

Que tu… tiens à moi et que j'aurais fait pareil pour toi. Tout pareil. Et… pour le reste…

MULDER, _tendu._

Oui ?

SCULLY

Juste… ça.

_Elle se tend vers lui et l'embrasse. Ils restent ainsi quelques secondes, puis se détachent l'un de l'autre. Ils se regardent avec émotion. Mulder se redresse et avec délicatesse, il la relève._

MULDER

Rentrons, maintenant.

SCULLY

Oui. Je veux quitter cet endroit.

_Une voix s'élève._

BRADFORD, _d'une voix presque mécanique._

Ils vous poursuivront.

_Ils se retournent vivement tous les deux._

MULDER, _haineux._

Vous êtes encore là, vous !

SCULLY, _l'apaisant._

Non, Mulder, c'est inutile…

BRADFORD, _il reprend indifférent à la réaction de Mulder._

Monstre un jour, monstre toujours, hein… Ici ou ailleurs, qu'est-ce que ça changera. La terre entière va nous regarder au travers des yeux de ce malade… Nous aussi, on n'aura pas eu le droit à un vrai procès, à un procès équitable. _(Il a un rire fou)._ Bien sûr, vous, vous êtes l'héroïne du jour…

SCULLY, _bas._

Sûrement pas.

BRADFORD

Vous devez être contente, non ? C'est « Justice » : l'arroseur arrosé… Le tortionnaire torturé… Le bourreau exécuté… C'est « Justice », pas vrai ? _(Il la regarde désespéré). _Je dois payer !

SCULLY

Oui. Tout se paye. Mais ça ne doit pas se passer ainsi…

BRADFORD, _ricanant nerveusement._

Vous avez pitié de moi ? !

SCULLY, _elle s'approche et le toise._

Vous êtes un salopard, Bradford. Avec lui _(elle désigne les enceintes dans lesquelles parlait le manipulateur)…_ Avec lui, ça fera deux. Contrairement à vous, je ne crois pas à la loi du talion. Peut-être s'est-il pris pour un justicier. Mais il ne vaut pas mieux que les autres. La violence reste toujours la violence. Ce n'est pas en la parant de beaux discours et de grandes causes qu'elle s'anoblit. Mêmes armes, mêmes effets. On ne combat pas l'horreur par l'horreur. On ne défend pas la vie et la liberté en la foulant dédaigneusement… C'est parce que nous ne savons répondre qu'avec haine que le monde va à sa perte. Sans fin.

BRADFORD, _misérable._

Je ne suis pas un salaud.

SCULLY, _elle refuse de l'accabler alors qu'il est à terre._

Alors, changez votre cœur. C'est le seul espoir qu'il reste au monde… Adieu, Bradford.

_A pas prudents, ils sortent, Mulder soutenant Scully._

_Bradford reste seul. Il sanglote en silence et tombe face contre le sol. Il reste dans cette position et tend ses mains ouvertes vers le ciel, comme une prière._

BRADFORD, _suppliant en un cri._

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Qu'est-ce que nous avons fait ?…

_Rideau._

**FIN.**


End file.
